<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Of You by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072984">All Of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER'>TheNobodyofaSOLDIER</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dismemberment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied abuse, Insanity, Murder, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Kissing, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when someone's only foundation to reality is challenged by their own insanity?</p>
<p>[Both the x Reader and OC version]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 - X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“2nd Murder in Possible Serial Case: a woman of about twenty-five years was found in an alley, stabbed repeatedly in the back. Her abdomen had been cut open and certain internal organs cut out. Police believe this to be the job of the same killer who took the life of another young woman of the same age, also stabbed, thrown in an alley and missing organs from the abdominal area. Her jacket bore the logo of the Trainee Corps. No new connections have been made to the killer or the victims.”</p><p>Levi sighed. “Tsch, disgusting.”</p><p>“What did you say?” said [Name] softly as she placed a fresh cup of coffee before him.</p><p>“Oh, nothing,” he folded the letter and casually tossed it aside.</p><p>“A notice from the Commander?” She tilted her head accordingly, scanning the elegant handwriting. “Hm, another one, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re gonna have to keep sending them to the dormitories earlier and earlier,” he replied.</p><p>“It’s probably safer that way anyway.”</p><p>“That reminds me, did you ever get a chance to talk to the authorities?” he pointed to creased paper.  “You said you witnessed the first one that was quite a bit like this. With the ripped open stomach and missing organs and such.”</p><p>She grimaced. “Yeah, I did. I mean, outside of when I first summoned them. They met with me a couple of days before this one actually! So, they know she’s a trainee and everything. Sadly, they couldn’t figure out anything else. Not any other patterns outside of being a young female cadet and the manner of the killing itself.”</p><p>He shook his head. “Well, shit. That’s comforting.” Sarcasm riddled his voice.</p><p>She reached over and rubbed his forearm. “Funny, being a captain and all, I thought you’d be used to seeing things like this.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I like it when it happens,” he folded an arm and sipped his beverage.</p><p>She smiled. “True,” her eyes shifted to the ripples disturbing the black liquid. They glazed over.</p><p>She was right; as a captain, he was no stranger to death. He witnessed many comrades and friends perish in the worst possible ways; bitten in half, swallowed whole, crushed in the giant hands of the Titans, smashed, broken. As a Squad leader herself, [Name] bore similar memories. However, in war, the circumstances were entirely different. Men and women fought and killed for self defense. Humans stealing the lives of other humans for selfish purposes was a sick crime, something no one ever deserved to endure both the victim and the loved ones forced into the brutal aftermath.</p><p>After a long swallow, occasionally inhaling through his nose, his dark, feline eyes scrutinized his partner. Her eyelashes darkened the circles beneath them. Her [h/c] hair framed her face, casting shadows along the hollows of her cheeks. As the sunlight from the window shown on her, her placid skin seemed to glow, giving her almost a ghostly appearance.</p><p>“Something wrong?” he said, shifting towards her.</p><p>“Hm? What?” she broke her train of thought. “Oh, sorry. Just thinking.”</p><p>He smiled lightly and batted her forehead with the back of his hand. “You’re always thinking about something.”</p><p>Returning the smile, she caught his hand in hers. Much like his, it was calloused and hard, another token of their fight for humanity. Years of peace were enjoyed by all thanks to them and their colleagues. The unfortunate thing about society was that everyone seemed to forget that. Despite the restoration, despite the impossible efforts, despite the countless deaths, they still forgot. Now, these soldiers had no choice but to live among the citizens, shadows lost in a blur of life and color, statues planted in the race of life, the ever moving stream.</p><p>These two warriors at least could turn to each other if their burdens proved too much. In all their years spent together, Levi and [Name] tried not to waste any time wallowing in self pity or sorrow and enjoy the serenity their efforts brought. While being fully aware of their emotional and mental scars, they found solace and healing in each other’s company. However, it was obvious [Name] faltered more than he, though she never admitted it. Lover or not, he was her captain, and she never wanted to appear weak in front of him. She always hid from his sight when she needed to cry, but their house was so small, he could always hear her muffled sobs and curses.</p><p>As he examined her tired face, and as her mind again wandered into a tempest of thought, he wished that she would actually tell him when something ailed her. As the Lance Corporal, he was always brash, abrasive, maybe even vulgar, but he never once made his subordinates think he didn’t care. He understood that some of these habits seeped into their mundane, everyday life but she recognized them simply as part of his personality. It was true that he grew annoyed with people’s drama but she was not one to stir it for the sake of attention.</p><p>How tired she appeared to be. Her eating habits were never the best, but results of that were starting to show in her face, her collar bone and neck, her wrists. As far back as he’d known her, [Name] was always muscular due to excess training, a body whose feminine charm was rubbed away by pain, discomfort and strain foreign to most. Still, it began to look brittle and weary, almost as if her strength was fading inside and out.</p><p>Levi sighed, glancing down at the hand encircling his. “[Name].”</p><p>No reply.</p><p>“[Name]?”</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>“[Name].” he tugged at a lock of her hair.</p><p>“Ah, sorry,” she turned to him. “What is it?”</p><p>“How can I put this lightly but,” he narrowed his eyes. “you look like fucking death.”</p><p>Taken aback, she blinked in surprise. “Pardon?”</p><p>“Are you sick or something? Do you need to visit another doctor?” he leaned in closer. “I never heard about your last visit. Is there something you’re not telling me?”</p><p>Her cheeks paled. “S-sorry, Captain. I’ll get something right now.”</p><p>Before he could say anything else, she got up from her chair and scurried to the kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinets almost frantically. With a sharp exhale, he followed her in. She toppled a few items on the counter. Roughly grabbing her arm, he turned her towards him.</p><p>“Ow-!”</p><p>“For God’s sake, [Name],” he grumbled. “what the actual fuck is wrong? You’re acting really weird,” his eyes thinned into intimidating slits. “I mean it, is there something seriously wrong?”</p><p>Their eyes locked. Levi’s height was often the butt of jokes among the scouts, often midget, elf or dwarf, but his raw skill as a fighter and his personality made up for every inch he lacked. He was more feared amongst the Recon than the Titans themselves. Hell, he even possessed a gaze that could kill.</p><p>[Name] knew who would win here.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she lowered her head. “I-”</p><p>His face softened a little. “Hey,” he took her chin, forcing her to look at him again. “I’m not asking as a captain but as someone who loves you. I’m just concerned, okay?”</p><p>With a deep sigh, she closed her eyes and took his hand again. “It didn’t go very well.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>She shook her head. “Well, my anemia hasn’t improved worth a shit. Blood pressure’s too low.”</p><p>Slowly, he nodded.</p><p>“My injures around my spine and abdomen are better-”</p><p>“Well, that’s good.”</p><p>“But, there’s one thing that kind,” she forced a laugh. “Kinda did it for me.”</p><p>“And that is?”</p><p>Biting her lip, she glanced away.</p><p>“Come on, [Name]. Tell me.”</p><p>“I’m sterile,” a lump formed in her throat.</p><p>Before the thought could process, she dropped his hand and turned towards the window.</p><p>“Wait,” he blinked. “What?”</p><p>She breathed. “With the combination of internal injuries and the damage from long term starvation,” she leaned against the window pane. “I can’t have any kids,” she shrugged her shoulders. “Guess I can throw that dream out the window then.”</p><p>Sliding his fingers through his hair, he replied,</p><p>“Damn it, [Name], that was weeks ago. Why did you hide all that from me?”</p><p>“‘Cause your Lance Corporal Levi,” she forced a smile. “I can’t look weak in front of you.”</p><p>Suddenly, he groaned. “You know what? Could you give the ‘captain’ and ‘corporal’ shit a break already? In the Legion, it was fine but that’s not how it is anymore. I-damn it, woman, would you look at me when I’m talking to you?”</p><p>She refused as tears escaped through her [e/c] orbs. She rubbed them against her sleeve. Catching her off guard, Levi yanked her towards him. Her heart raced a little. However, despite the mask of anger, nothing but love and concern seeped out.</p><p>“I don’t care if you cry in front of me,” he practically seethed. “Hell, sob and snivel and bawl all you want. I don’t care how many thoughts or concerns you have locked away in that head of yours; if you need to ramble for hours, go ahead. I don’t care. I don’t fucking care,” he loosened his grip on her wrist. “When I asked you to live with me, I meant all of you, not some shell of you.”</p><p>Her eyes swelled and reddened with tears, her cheeks soaked, her nose was red and moist. He felt himself breathe an inward sigh of relief. Finally, a real response instead of a blank stare or hiding away. In his usual fashion (or rather unusual), he gave her a thin smile, wiping away the droplets with the palm of his hand.</p><p>“That’s better,” he said. “I’m not an expert on all that touchy-feely bullshit,  but I know when enough’s enough.”</p><p>She managed to chuckle a little, rubbing the corner of her eye with the joint of her index.  “Yeah, you got that right.”</p><p>He flicked her cheek. “Hey, you’re not supposed to agree with me, you brat.”</p><p>Her small chuckle peeled into rolls of soft laughter. Despite his frown, his eyes were brighter. After rubbing her face on her gray sleeve, she pulled him into a tight embrace. One arm gripping his waist, her free hand pressed his head into her shoulder, allowing her to bury her face in his hair.</p><p>“Damn, you’re too tall,” he muffled. “That’s just wrong.”</p><p>She only held him tighter. “I love you, you jerk.”</p><p>She felt him encircle her. “Feeling’s mutual, cadet.”</p><p>“You’re,” she paused a moment. “You’re all I really have that’s of any importance.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next days consisted of two things: work and monitoring [Name]’s behavior. Despite the permanent inflictions, Levi was determined to restore her to health. He hated it. He grew tired of his own voice bossing her around and lecturing, but she took it with a smile. The nights were nothing short of harrowing. He heard whimpering as she thrashed and squirmed. Of course, it always happened during the ungodly hours of the morning. He would wake her and let her spill the emotions her nightmares triggered-usually after some coaxing.</p><p>He was exhausted and irritable, a down right bastard if anyone crossed him. He was pretty sure he scolded Hanji for merely running into him one day.</p><p>Still, he pushed through it. In the end, it was all beneficial.</p><p>He allowed her to accompany him to work. Though the war was over, there was always something to do in his office: paperwork, trainees to conduct, the headquarters to keep clean. She usually occupied herself washing or dusting. Every now and then, a friend or new recruit strolled in with a question or two. She watched with a smile as pleasant memories of those times flooded back.</p><p>Leaning back in his chair, Levi casually sorted through a few papers. He pressed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>“Shit, I’m reading the same sentence over and over again,” he mumbled.</p><p>He heard laughter abrupt from his partner, sweeping close by.</p><p>“Hey, you can’t laugh,” he tossed them aside. “It’s your fault, you know.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” she replied. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“If you were so sorry, you should stop smiling now,” he glared at her.</p><p>She attempted, snickering.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna get it later.”</p><p>Suddenly, a knock came to the door.</p><p>“Yeah, come in,” he took up the papers again, at least pretending to do something.</p><p>Door slightly creaking, a trainee slid through, a girl, perhaps of about late teens or early twenties. She was very pretty, fresh and young with elegant, almond eyes, golden hair pulled back into a bun and virgin skin that glowed like an angel’s. Her hips swayed with the confidence of a model. [Name] backed herself into the wall, watching her carefully.</p><p>“Lance Corporal?” damn, even her voice was tinkling.</p><p>“Yes, what do you want?” he reverted to his cold, professional self - professional being a relative term, of course.</p><p>“My name’s Heather, one of the new trainee’s,” she winked. “I was sent here by the Commander to retrieve the schedule for next week’s schedule.”</p><p>“Mm,” he nodded and began searching through his desk. Her eyes widened as she scanned over the Captain. Because of his unapproachable disposition, it was easy to forget that Levi was not at all a bad-looking man. In fact, with his strong features, mysterious pale eyes, feathery black hair and toned physique, one could easily call him handsome.</p><p>And to new, female members, it was easy to set their sights on him,</p><p>Until he opened his mouth.</p><p>While he hunted for the desired document, the girl flipped her hair to the side and unbuttoned her shirt low enough to reveal some cleavage. Unlike [Name], who lost most of her curves to strenuous battle and undernourishment, she was well endowed in all the right places.</p><p>The old cadet tightened her grip on the broom. Her brows furrowed together.</p><p>Levi finally came up again, paper in hand. Young Heather cleared her throat and crossed her arms, trying to make herself as prominent as possible.</p><p>He was undaunted. “Here it is. Take it and leave.”</p><p>She blinked. “What?”</p><p>“You requested next week’s training schedule, right?,” he raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me your memory’s that bad.”</p><p>“I-uh-”</p><p>He scoffed. “Here it is. Get back to work.”</p><p>She shifted back. Hands trembling just a little, she clutched the paper, pivoted and bolted, cheeks tinged red. [Name] listened closely through the hinged slit.</p><p>There were two other girls, waiting for her.</p><p>“So, what’s he like!” they whispered with girlish excitement.</p><p>“Did he notice you?”</p><p>Heather protruded her bottom lip. “No,” she whined. “He didn’t even bat an eye!”</p><p>“Did you do your signature pose and everything?”</p><p>“I sure did!” she scoffed. “I can’t believe it-”</p><p>“Is he really as handsome as the others say?”</p><p>“Are you kidding, Lily? Even more so! He’s so mysterious once you see him.”</p><p>“Oo, so cool! I hope we get him as a leader one day!”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll get him to look one of these days.”</p><p>“Ohh, Heather! you’re so brave!”</p><p>“By the way, have you guys been able to get in touch with Liz?”</p><p>“No, this is the 4th day!”</p><p>“Oh man, where is she?”</p><p>“Did she get in trouble?” Thus their voices trailed off.</p><p>[Name]’s face hardened. “Damn sluts,” she seethed. “Mind your own business, would you?”</p><p>Upon hearing her whisper, Levi glanced up. His stomach turned a little when he saw her expression: hands pulsating around the stand of the broom, brows knitted together, eyes flaring, skin wrinkled revealing an ugly disdain almost hatred, something he had never seen before.</p><p>“[Name]?” he said.</p><p>It vanished in a second. “Huh? What?”</p><p>“Damn, what the hell are you thinking about?”</p><p>Her breath caught for a moment. “Ahh, nothing really.”</p><p>He crossed his arms and tilted his head. “For a second there, I thought you were gonna break something in half.”</p><p>Her cheeks blanched. “It’s stupid. I swear,” she pushed out a nervous laugh. “Now that I think about, it’s actually kinda funny. You should have seen the way that girl was trying to seduce you. Pretty stupid, huh?”</p><p>Really? That was it? “Right. Did you want me to notice her?”</p><p>“NO!” she yelled.</p><p>His eyes widened.</p><p>“I-I mean, of course not. I knew you wouldn’t,” she rose form her seat and swept.</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t.”</p><p>“So, yeah, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it, ‘kay?”</p><p>He decided to leave it at that and not take the conversation any further. Still, a lingering nausea grasped his stomach. He’d never seen her show such disdain for another human being. It had only been for a split second. He watched her again-smiling, face relaxed, calmly sweeping away.</p><p>It’s probably nothing.</p><p>*<br/>*<br/>*</p><p>The weeks eased on with no conflicts. [Name]’s eating improved, and she finally gained some weight. Her nightmares tapered off some, but when they came, they assaulted her in full force. Anytime she apologized, he assured her that this was a war all soldiers endured after a fight.</p><p>She became a lot more vocal about her need for him. In fact, she mentioned it a couple of times a day, something she refused to do beforehand.  Now and then, she would catch his arm as he walked by and hold him close. Then, she leaned in, whispering things from “I love you” to “I need you -” gentle and loving terms of affection.</p><p>One day though, after a day of overseeing trainees, Levi was on his way back to his office where he left [Name] to organize and clean. He found her standing at the window, eyes fixed at the novices below, engaging in their exercises. Her face was completely blank. When she heard him coming towards her, her trance broke.</p><p>“[Name], what are you-?”</p><p>She snatched his wrist and pulled him to her, enveloping him in her arms.</p><p>“I missed you,” she said softly in his ear.</p><p>He chuckled and pat her back. “You’re spoiled rotten. You can’t be so damn needy.”</p><p>She too snickered, but her embrace tightened, almost constricting him. She rubbed her face into his hair, inhaling his musky scent. Despite the playful sound in her voice, he wondered if something was still wrong.</p><p>“Hey, watch it,” he muffled into her shoulder. “You trying to kill me? I can barely breathe.”</p><p>She let loose another chuckle, but this was not in jest. It was deep and throaty-almost intimidating. Slowly, her hand trailed to the back of his head, quietly rubbing it with her thumb.</p><p>“You’re mine,” she murmured in his hair, just barely audible.</p><p>Shivers jolted up his spine. Where the hell did that come from? he thought. But, when she finally released him, her eyes were dilated and empty, her smile eerie and void. Then, it transitioned into a grimace.</p><p>“No, ugh,” she grumbled, rubbing her forehead.</p><p>His brows knit together. “[Name], are you okay?”</p><p>“Huh? What?” she shook her head.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry, I’m okay,” her smile returned to a cheery state.  “Dizzy spell, I guess. Wanna get something to eat?” she said. “I’m starved.”</p><p>Before he was able to reply she half dashed from his office, broom in hand.  He stood frozen. His mind tried to comprehend what just happened. [Name] was a quiet, introverted person, but how did this sudden darkness seep through? Where did it come from?</p><p>“Ugh,” he rubbed his forehead. “You’re thinking too hard.”</p><p>With that aside, he followed her.</p><p>Since then, once in a while, she would hold him in that possessive fashion, reminding him that he was hers. Most of the time, it never bothered him-mostly.</p><p>But, if she had concealed that, how long before more would reveal itself?</p><p>*<br/>*<br/>*</p><p>Later that week, Levi invited [Name] to come out with him as he supervised the new recruits. They strolled together, up and down, as they continued their hand-to-hand combat training. One reason he brought her out was the sunshine. It was proven to help with depression, vitamin intake, sleep and one’s overall health. Seemed only reasonable to bring that into their routine.</p><p>He counted the roll. A few students had not arrived, some for a few weeks, some for a few days. He caught some whispering in the hall earlier about skipping training</p><p>As he caught a pair of young, budding soldiers thoroughly focussed and determined, he tugged at her arm.</p><p>“Brings back memories, doesn’t it, Cadet?” he leaned in and mumbled.</p><p>She shook her head. “It’s Squad leader.”</p><p>“To me, you’ll always be a bratty cadet.”</p><p>She smiled. “Ah, yes. Those were the days. Can’t even begin to count the bruises I got from my friends.”</p><p>“And me?” he nudged her abdomen with his elbow.</p><p>“Ugh,” she laughed. “You were the worst.”</p><p>He scoffed. “You deserved it.”</p><p>“I know I did-”</p><p>He held up his hand to silence her. She watched him approach two girls with a look of disdain. They camouflaged themselves as best as they could behind tree limbs and the rest of the combatants. It was Heather and one of her lackeys. Upon seeing the cold stare of the Captain, they instantly dropped their conversation and stood erect. He was not very impressed.</p><p>“Last time I checked,” he said, crossing his arms. “you were supposed to be fighting, not gossiping over stupid, girly shit.”</p><p>“Uh, we weren’t, sir,” the young blonde coughed. “We were-uh-discussing-”</p><p>“Look, I don’t give a damn what you were talking about,” he retorted. “Now’s not the time to flap your gums. Get back to work immediately or you can clean the entire headquarters ‘til your backs break.”</p><p>Her dark-eyed friend nodded frantically. “Y-Yes, sir!”</p><p>He pivoted and made his way back towards line. Suddenly, he stopped. Her eyes were fixed passed him, right at the two girls. They burned even more than before, and the corner of her mouth twitched into a sneer. His pulse raced a little but when he came into her view, that fire extinguished completely.</p><p>“Trying to skip out on class, huh?” she chuckled.</p><p>Where is that coming from? It goes so quickly - should I even care?</p><p>“Levi?”</p><p>His eyes darkened as these thoughts consumed him. He shook his head. “Ah, sorry. Yeah,” he cleared his throat. “Stupid girls. Don’t even know what it’s like to be in the midst of a fight.”</p><p>She shrugged. “Why did they even bother signing up?”</p><p>With a scoff, he walked on by, a few curious eyes followed his movements. Another girl, probably part of Heather’s posse, rushed by them, bumping into him.</p><p>“Oh-!” her big, sparkling eyes widened. “I-I’m sorry, sir!”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “Skipping out?”</p><p>“No, sir!” she bowed. “I was running an errand for the Commander,” the more she gazed at him, the more her face reddened.</p><p>He simply motioned for her to get back to work. As she walked by, she made contact with [Name], whose eyes were wide and her jaw clenched. For a moment, they were locked in a stare down. The older, towering over her, stared her down with vicious intent lurking behind her muscles, as if she restrained some sort of monster. All at once, the girl fled to the protection of her friends.</p><p>She glanced over her shoulder. Levi continued his pace down the line. She exhaled forcefully and walked behind him so close, their jackets brushed against each other. His eyes shifted towards her.</p><p>“How often do you have to do this?” she asked.</p><p>“As often as Erwin needs me too,” he stated. “Why? Is it that big a deal?”</p><p>“Well, no, but,” her voice trailed off as she stared at the ground.</p><p>“But, what? Spit it out.”</p><p>“Couldn’t he get someone else to do it?”</p><p>He shrugged. “I suppose but no one scares them like I do,” he smirked at her.</p><p>She hesitantly returned his smile but her eyes still indicated distress.</p><p>“Why? What’s the matter?” he stopped but his line of sight was still directed on the young fighters.</p><p>“I,” her voice quivered a little. “I don’t like it when you talk to those girls.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he grumbled,</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me, [Name]. I thought I told you-”</p><p>“No! Don’t get me wrong! It has nothing to do with you. It’s them.”</p><p>“....” He said nothing but listened.</p><p>“I don’t have a good feeling about them,” her voice lowered in pitch and volume. “I don’t know what it is, but something bothers me about them. If you ask me, I’d say get rid of them before something goes down.”</p><p>Finally, he faced her. His hair clouded his eyes. “What do you mean? Sure, they’re annoying as fuck but what harm would that do?”</p><p>She pressed her lips into a thin line and rubbed her arm. “I’m not sure exactly how to put it into words. It’s mostly that blonde one, the ring leader, I guess. She just bugs me. I don’t know how to put it other than that. I just feel like she’s up to something bad.”</p><p>He ruminated her words. [Name] was never the type to make such loose accusations. Her drooped head, the way she bit the inside of her lip, the way she held her arm. Obviously, she wasn’t making it up. What should he think? Was this just a result of her emotional damage or were her instincts a little more intact than he thought?</p><p>He simply touched her shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep an eye out. But, I think you’re just being paranoid.”</p><p>Finally, she unwound at his gentle sign. With a quiet snicker, she replied, taking his hand,</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. You’re probably right.”</p><p>He smirked. “Pull yourself together, soldier,” lacing his fingers with hers, he jerked her arm, signaling her to move along. “You don’t have time for that sort of bullshit.”</p><p>“I know, no time for a crybaby,” she laughed.</p><p>He felt her hold tighten, so much so that her nails dug a little in the back of his hand. Once again,  his heart pounded his eardrums. He perceived her muttering ever so quietly, as though she never intended for anyone to hear her. Not even him-only the deep corridors of his psyche:</p><p>“You’re mine, and I’m not going to let anyone else have you...You’re all that’s important to me...No one can take you away...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 - X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi awoke to the sunlight abusing the sensitive nerves of his eyes. His head was cloudy and heavy, as if he’d never slept at all. The corners of his eyes burned and his muscles sluggish. Slowly, he rose up, rubbing his forehead.</p><p>“Shit, I’m gonna keel over one day,” he grumbled.</p><p>He peered down at [Name]. She lay peacefully, breathing slowed, limbs relaxed. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her [h/c] hair mildly disheveled, lips parted. He finally noticed some flesh developing around her arms and cheeks but the bones were protruding more than he would have liked. He brushed away a few strands landing in her eye. The closer he eased in, the more he noticed the little scars permanently etched into her skin, distorting the smooth lines. He gently placed his fingertips on the rims of her dry lips. How long had it been since he kissed them, since he explored every detail of her long figure, covering it with marks of his love and ownership. He missed those days, those few, yet undisturbed moments of happiness despite the outward chaos. They seemed a century ago. No, even longer than that. He wondered if he would have forgotten them if not for this hushed moment. He inched closer as if leaning for a kiss. He then stopped at the sight of two little tear drops seeping out of the corner of her eye. Though calm, her slanted brows indicated sadness. Though sleeping peacefully with no thrashing, no screaming, this subdued expression tugged violently at his heart strings. He carefully skimmed them away with the tip of his index finger.</p><p>One step forward, two steps back. That was how every recovery process proceeded. But, since someone he loved endured it, every day felt like a year with little to show. The thought made everything inside him grow cold.</p><p>How long would this go on?</p><p>She stirred with a faint breath. Slowly, her eyes peeled open revealing her red rimmed orbs. Her dilated pupils indicated that she still hovered between the realms of slumber and consciousness. She perceived him well enough to reach out and hold his cheek. She spoke not a word.</p><p>He encircled her hand. “[Name]?”</p><p>“D-don’t...,” her voice was hoarse and broken. “Don’t leave...don’t leave me...”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” he mumbled, trying to hide the aching in his heart. “I’m right here, you idiot...”</p><p>“Please, don’t leave me,” more tears trickled down her face. “I-I can’t find you-! Where’d you go?”</p><p>She was probably in the middle of a nightmare. He pulled her up into a tight embrace. “Damn it, [Name]. I’m right here. I’m here.”</p><p>“Damn it, shut up. Stop talking to me,” she jeered. “Stop saying those things. No, shut up!”</p><p>“Huh?” That was a strange change. He’d just as soon release her, but she sensed the separation and clung back to him.</p><p>“No, no,” she muffled into his neck. “Please, don’t.”</p><p>“I’m not...”</p><p>She groaned and murmured incoherently into his shoulder before finally growing silent. Slowly, her arms slinked around him.</p><p>“I’m here, [Name],” he softly stroked the back of her head. “I’m here. I promise I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>A stifled inhale and at last, she managed to come to. “What the hell...Levi?” she pushed him back a little to meet his eyes. “Levi? What happened?”</p><p>“I was trying to get you to come to your senses,” his face remained neutral. “What was happening in your dream?”</p><p>She rubbed her forehead, still cloudy with sleep. “Ah, I don’t really know. I just remember feeling lost. Somewhere dark. I could only see shadows.”</p><p>“What were you looking for?”</p><p>She moaned a little, massaging her temples. “I think I was looking for you. Every now and then, I’d see a silhouette but it was immediately engulfed by darkness...And I remember-shit, my head hurts like hell.”</p><p>He took over for her and continued implementing pressure on each side of her head. She stiffened a little with a grimace but after a few seconds, she sighed at his touch.</p><p>“What were you saying? What did you remember?” he asked.</p><p>She did not reply but merely hummed at his motions. His face soften upon seeing her so calm.</p><p>“I saw,” she hesitated. “I saw myself, or I thought it was. She seemed to be looking for something too, but as I got closer, I saw that her face was covered in blood and held a knife.”</p><p>His face hardened, and his hands slid down to her waist.</p><p>She ducked her head, avoiding his questioning eyes. “She was calling out for you too. For a moment, I was afraid she was trying to kill you or someone else, but when she caught sight of me, she chased after me. Everything sort of became a blur then,” she slid her fingers through her hair. “You think it means something?”</p><p>He stared at her, completely bewildered. All this time, he believed her only to be suffering from intense flashbacks. But, what kind of disturbances in her mind triggered these sorts of visions?</p><p>“Well, you’re awake now,” he pushed her hair behind her ears. “I wouldn’t recommend looking into it. Most dreams are bullshit your brain filters through, right?”</p><p>She managed a nervous chuckle. “Yeah. It’s stupid.”</p><p>He swatted the side of her head. “Quit feeling so sorry for yourself. That won’t do any good,” he stole a quick kiss from her lips. “Come on. Let’s eat and get going.”</p><p>“Wait, hold on,” she pushed the back of his head towards her and and pressed her lips into his. “There. I forgot how nice that felt,” she giggled.</p><p>With a smile, he leaned in once more, but this time the kiss lasted longer, his mouth moving warmly against hers. He cupped her cheek and ran this thumb along her cheekbone. Memories similar to this moment flooded to his mind, enveloping his heart in a delight he neglected, long locked away in the back of his mind.</p><p>He pulled away just enough to look into her face: though still washed out, it finally expressed bliss and contentment. Maybe they were finally getting somewhere.</p><p>“Come on,” he whispered against her lips. “Sadly, we’ve got a long day ahead of us.”</p><p>“Aw, we can’t stay?” she winked.</p><p>“Tch, what makes you think you’d get special privileges, you punk?”</p><p>She simply laughed. Having said that, he rose from the bed, pulling her with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 - X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day passed like any other; Levi working at the desk, supervising the youngsters, [Name] keeping everything straight and organized. Being the end of the week, Hanji invited him, Erwin, Mike, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean and the rest of the veterans of the Survey Corps out for a relaxing evening out at their favorite bar, one they always retired to after a grueling day or just to enjoy each other’s company. Some of the newbies heard about the trip and decided to tag along. Back in the day, this place was a hot spot for soldiers. It was often loud, hot and stuffy and wreaked of alcohol, body odor and smoke but still withheld a friendly atmosphere that continued to draw back those costumers. Now, it was a little quieter, much cleaner and less crowded. For someone like Levi, he appreciated those changes  but he still held some precious memories in the midst of the drunken chaos, mostly of friends he’d lost to the war. Thanks to the younger members, tonight was filled with a little more ruckus: occasional shouting and cursing, singing at obnoxious volumes, spilling beer and wine in various places. However, it wasn’t enough to disturb him or the rest of his company.</p><p>He clicked his tongue. “Morons,” he grumbled.</p><p>“What? Don’t tell me you haven’t goofed off at some point in your life like that, Captain,” Hanji clapped him on the arm and plopped herself next to him.</p><p>“Ha, you wish,” he took another slug.</p><p>“So, you were a fun sucker even then, huh?”</p><p>He didn’t answer but instead raised his eyes over at the table where [Name] sat, conversing with Eren, Mikasa and Armin. This was the first human contact she had away from him in a good while. For the majority of the time, she consistently smiled.</p><p>His face remained blank.</p><p>Hanji followed the direction of his stare. “She’s looking better for the first time in a while” she stated, sipping her beverage.</p><p>“Hmph,” he swirled the fluid.</p><p>“I’m assuming that’s the reason you’ve been sleeping so bad? Trying to take care of her?”</p><p>His silence answered her question.</p><p>She smiled, the rims of her spectacles shimmering. “Aw, what a soft side you have!” she reached to pinch his cheek but he batted her hand away. She just shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“Have you noticed any odd behaviors from her?” he inquired, resting both of his arms on the wooden table.</p><p>“What do mean by odd?” she cocked her head.</p><p>He hesitated. “I don’t know, just any changes in her personality, the way she conducts herself, that sort of thing.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” she tapped her bottom lip. She glanced back over at the lanky soldier, returning with refills for her friends. “It’s hard to say for sure. She’s always been the quiet one, but even then, you could at least tell when she was happy or sad, and at least she was honest when you asked her.”</p><p>“So, get to the point,” he traced his finger along the edge his cup, eyes narrowing.</p><p>“I’m not gonna lie, Levi,” she draped her arm over the back of her seat. “She looked pretty ghastly for a such a long time, I started expecting the worst. She hardly said anything to anyone except you. She never ate. I think I even caught her locking herself in one of the broom closets just crying her eyes out,” her eyes softened a bit.</p><p>Though his face froze, his heart throbbed. “What else? Tell me everything you’ve noticed.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not around her all the time like you are, but let me think,” she sniffed and rubbed her nose. “Not eating, crying more, not talking to friends,” her voice trailed off as she pondered.</p><p>In the midst of the silence, Levi ruminated [Name]’s bizarre personality changes, that violent look in her eye, her dark words, her border-line possessive behavior and all going as fast as they came. No matter how many times he told himself to push it away, it always returned to the surface of his mind like a cycle.</p><p>“Well, to be perfectly honest,” Hanji broke his train of thought. “I can’t remember much else outside of what I told you, but there was one thing that seemed a little strange. I mean, outside the obvious symptoms of depression.”</p><p>“Hmm? And that was?”</p><p>Just as she was about to speak, she delayed, as if uncertain.</p><p>“Out with it,” he demanded, turning towards her.</p><p>“Ah,” she scratched the back of her head. “Well, it was a couple of weeks ago, a Wednesday, I think. I was walking by your office, and she was in there alone.”</p><p>He eyes practically burrowed into her skull.</p><p>“She was sitting at the window, her eyes wide and unblinking,” she demonstrated. “I couldn’t catch everything, but I’m pretty sure I heard her say ‘get away,’ ‘I’ll kill you’ and ‘don’t you dare.’ Something like that.”</p><p>His stomach knotted. “Is that all?”</p><p>“Mmm, well, to counter that, she followed with ‘shut up,’ ‘stop talking,’ ‘leave me alone,’ stuff like that. Almost as if she was arguing with someone.”</p><p>Every fiber of his being became rigid.</p><p>“Pretty much, after that, she just stared intensely out the window,” with that, she gulped down her drink.</p><p>He caught himself holding his breath.</p><p>“Damn, Captain,” she said, brows furrowing. “Are you okay? You look pale-well, more so than normal.”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’ll be fine. I just need a minute,” he slid from his chair and made his way for the exit.</p><p>All the while, he felt the weight of a gaze following him along the way.</p><p>The refreshing, crisp air was a welcoming sensation indeed. The wind blew enough to bend the trees ever so slightly but not so much that it was uncomfortable for outside venturers. A half moon hid itself behind billowing, silvery clouds. The roads were still, and the houses lining them were dark. With an exasperated sigh, Levi reposed his head on the wall, watching the sky paint its vast, ebony canvas before him. The chilly breeze reawakened any senses blunted by alcohol. The serenity of the night calmed his nerves.</p><p>Then, his mind returned to [Name]. Though he would never admit to anyone, he was disturbed, and that was something he had not felt in a long time. Once they finally worked together to bring her from the depths of her depression, he assumed that she was making progress, that the strong, quiet woman with a biting sense of humor he knew so well was finally coming back. For a while, that seemed to be the case. But, these unusual deportments were becoming a pattern, one that he would like to see disappear as soon as possible.</p><p>He wanted answers. He wanted an explanation.</p><p>With a hard swallow, he pressed his thumb in between his eyes. With the new information from Hanji, his mind was sent reeling. His stomach churned a million times.</p><p>“Ah, I should’ve asked how long ago that was,” he muttered to himself. “Does it even matter? It’s been long enough to cause concern-”</p><p>Suddenly, he heard a noise. His heart leapt in his throat, and he jolted into position. Hobbling around the corner were Heather and three of her friends, faces flushed, arm in arm, babbling at unreasonable volumes. One other girl traveled close behind them, checking over her shoulder, looking down the alleys and wringing her hands.</p><p>“Shit, what is wrong with you, Levi?” he shook his head and slid his fingers through his hair. “Get a hold of yourself.”</p><p>Leaning back against the wall, he listened in:</p><p>“God, Sarah, you’re so paranoid,” Heather laughed. “Relax, would you?”</p><p>The girl, named Sarah, nervously tugged at her friend’s jacket. “You don’t understand. It happened around here! It could be after us too!”</p><p>“Oooo, so scary!” one of her dark-haired friends waved her hands about. “A monster’s comin’ after us. Heeeeelp!”</p><p>“Ugh, damn it, guys! I’m serious!” she rubbed the sides of her arms, sunken in eyes widening. “I saw it! I saw it with my own eyes! It practically ripped Grace apart! I swear!”</p><p>“Oooo, the ghost’s coming! Look!”</p><p>Grace? Grace Johanson? She was one of the new recruits. He had not seen her in two weeks. What in the world was this girl talking about?</p><p>“Yeah, and I’m sure it took Ivy too?” Heather swatted her on the back of her sandy brown head. “You’re such a fucking nutcase, Sarah. Get over yourself.”</p><p>Ivy Novak. Another recruit. In fact, he remembered those two girls spending time with this clique often.</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s weird?!” her words became almost hysterical. “Plus, I saw it!! Why don’t you guys believe me!?”</p><p>“Ugh, you idiot,” the blonde rolled her eyes. “They just dropped out because of fucking training, which can you honestly blame them? Maybe you should go back to the fucking asylum where you’re supposed to go.”</p><p>“Heather, don’t be so hard on her,” the other young lady slurred.</p><p>“Please, Lily. Do you believe that shit?”</p><p>Asylum? Wait! This girl! This was Sarah Bernard! He remembered filing a document, recording her mental breakdown. It never went into detail as to how or why but it was enough to confine her in a hospital. She still had yet to fully return to her daily routine at the Recon, but she appeared more often than before. Every now and then, Hanji had to pull her back in to treat her relapses.</p><p>“That’s right,” he whispered. “I forgot about that.”</p><p>They stumbled towards him, and as soon as they caught sight of him, they stopped immediately in their tracks. Heather’s clouded eyes brightened.</p><p>“C-Captain!” her face reddened even more.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “You know, wandering around at night in your current state is one of the stupidest things girls like you can do.”</p><p>“Aha,” her arms dropped to her sides. “Y-yeah, you’re so right,” her faithful followers followed her lead, laughing awkwardly and nodded.</p><p>“Then, maybe you should actually listen to your friend.”</p><p>“Oh, her?” she laughed boisterously. “Don’t mind her. She’s kind of a nut. She’s always making up crazy shit-I mean, stories.”</p><p>Sarah half sprinted towards him, grabbing his jacket. Her breath stunk of beer and lack of hygiene. Her hands were covered in sweat and dirt. Shuddering, he grabbed her sleeve and pulled them off his person.</p><p>“Filthy,” he seethed.</p><p>“Sir, you gotta help me. You gotta help us,” her quiet voice was still half frantic. “There’s a killer, a monster on the loose. It’s lurking in the streets,” her green eyes practically bulged from her sockets. “I saw it. It butchered my friend! Down that way!” she pointed to a close alley behind her. “It ripped out everything from her stomach! It’s coming for us! You gotta do something!”</p><p>He etched away from her face until his head bumped the window pane. A part of him could not help but feel concerned though. Did something happen to her in this area that triggered this panic attack? Nonetheless, despite his distaste for women like her, he was actually thankful for Heather’s intervening.</p><p>“God, Sarah!” she pushed her over to her friends. “Don’t you know when to stop!” she gestured for them to leave.</p><p>He glanced at them back and forth and watched her drunken comrades giggle consistently, dragging away their terrified friend. With that, Heather tossed her golden hair and approached him.</p><p>“Aha, sorry about her,” she smirked, pressing her finger into her bottom lip. “Like I said, she’s always coming up with crazy shit like that. I honestly don’t know what happened to her.”</p><p>He crossed his arms. “You can stop making excuses for her. You don’t know what she went through, so you can stop pretending like you know everything.”</p><p>Completely taken aback, she continued with a hint of shaking,</p><p>“Ahhh, yeah, you’re so right. Sorry, sir,” she cleared her throat. Slowly, she leaned closer to him, pressing her front into his chest. “ Can you forgive me?” her voice lowered. As she stared up into his face, her eyelids were heavy and filled with lust. The flush in her cheeks deepened. Her arms slinked around his neck, and her fingers knotted his hair. Her lips swept dangerously close to his. Her body was soft, round and heated from her obvious arousal and intoxication, an irresistible masterpiece for any lonely soldier or ordinary man.</p><p>Yet, Levi remained undaunted.</p><p>He scoffed. “Damn, you really are shit-faced if you think you’re gonna get anywhere,” he pressed his index into her forehead and pushed her away.</p><p>“Wha-!”</p><p>After releasing himself from her grasp, he nudged her away.</p><p>She blinked in utter shock, processing what just happened. “You-! You’ve got to be kidding! How can you possibly reject me?! Nobody’s ever done that!”</p><p>He brushed himself off. “Oh, you’re a slut too? Get used to it. If you’re gonna stick around, you might as well adjust to not getting your way,” he returned to his former position. “Now, get lost.”</p><p>Instead, her brows creased with rage. “How the hell could you say no to me?!”</p><p>“Like this; N-O. No. Now, would you-”</p><p>“Is it because you’re with that sick, skinny bitch? You know, the one that’s always hanging around you like some fucking disease?”</p><p>His stormy eyes narrowed. “That’s not any of your business.”</p><p>She placed her hands on her hips. “You serious? How is that even possible?”</p><p>“I said that’s not your business, you shit-eating brat. Now, get out of my sight.”</p><p>She stood there, almost as if instilled into the ground. Horrified by his harsh words, she clamped her lips together, face now pale. His gaze pierced hers, leaving her knees quivering. Tugging at the back of her hair, she turned and followed the direction of her friends.</p><p>With a deep sigh, he extinguished the fire brewing inside of him. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.</p><p>“Just another stupid kid who doesn’t know what she’s talking about,” he muttered.</p><p>He turned to go back inside. As soon as he opened the door, he bumped into the towering build of [Name[, who wide-eyed gaze locked with his.</p><p>A lump formed in his throat, and his breath hitched.</p><p>After a few very tense seconds crept by, she smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling.</p><p>“Well, there you are!” she said cheerfully. “I thought you disappeared.”</p><p>He breathed. “No, I needed some air but I only ran into some trouble. Reminds me why I hate people-well, mostly.”</p><p>She placed a hand on his shoulder. “And you were always accusing me of attracting trouble.”</p><p>He watched her face; relaxed, smiling, eyes full of nothing but endearment and respect for him that ran deep. Yes, this was the woman he knew and loved. She was just scarred and injured, which naturally would result in some unnatural behaviors. Why would he ever harbor any doubt towards her?</p><p>Guilt suddenly weighed down the back of his mind.</p><p>He took her hand and kissed the back of it. “You’re a sight for sore eyes,” he said half to himself.</p><p>Her face softened. “What’s the matter? You’re acting like you haven’t seen me in ages.”</p><p>He stifled a chuckle. “It feels that way sometimes.”</p><p>She frowned. “Does it?”</p><p>“Never mind,” with that, he grabbed a fist full of hair behind her neck, pulled her down to his level and stole a peck on her lips. “You’re annoying as fuck, I hope you know that. You’re driving me crazy.”</p><p>Though a little dumbstruck, she snickered. “Alright, what did I do this time?”</p><p>Releasing her, he struck her forearm, triggering a yelp. “Get your act together, will you? Or you’ll lure more trouble than you bargained for,” he pulled her sleeve, indicating her to follow him.</p><p>“Oo, I’m so scared,” she said, grinning.</p><p>“Tch, you should be. When the Captain warns you, you should definitely be afraid.”</p><p>“I am. I promise.”</p><p>“Then, wipe that stupid grin off her face.”</p><p>She bit her lip, trying to withhold another laugh. The corners of his mouth curved into half a smirk.</p><p>Before they could depart, the trio from before sulked their way back into the bar with Heather dragging behind. They froze upon making eye contact with them. Heather’s chest rose as she heaved with rage. The other two nervously shifted from side to side. Sarah’s eyes swelled in horror. Levi followed her line of sight: [Name]. The lengthy cadet cocked her head.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” she asked delicately.</p><p>She stepped towards her, causing her to flinch away.</p><p>“No, no, it’s okay!” it was like coaxing a scared puppy. “Do you need any help? Are you sick?”</p><p>She took one more step with an outstretched hand, and Sarah dropped her arms from her companions’ shoulders, pivoted and immediately fled.</p><p>“Wait! Sarah!”</p><p>“Come back here!”</p><p>With that, the others chased after her.</p><p>Levi felt his abdominal muscles tighten and his pulse quicken. One word echoed through his mind:</p><p>Why?</p><p>[Name] turned back, her face filled with distress and confusion. Lowering her head, she pressed her lips together into a tight line. Heather stood alone, scowling at her.  She strutted up to her and tapped her shoulder.</p><p>“Huh? Can I help you?” she gave her a tired smile.</p><p>The short blonde crossed her arms, remaining quiet as her eyes skimmed over her.  After snapping himself from his trance, Levi carefully watched the two ladies and their interaction. [Name]’s hands were folded at her waist, as she waited for a response. Though much shorter, Heather’s pursed lips and lowered eyes indicated far more attitude and pluck.</p><p>Suddenly, a high pitched chortle peeled from her full lips. “Haha! I guess I’ll never understand!”</p><p>“Beg your pardon?”</p><p>“I don’t know how you managed to land the Captain,” she continued. “You’re so damn scrawny, like a stick. You could totally pass as a guy if you wanted to. In fact, are you sure you’re not a guy in drag?”</p><p>She chewed the inside of her lip. “Well, no, I’ve actually been sick-”</p><p>“Ha!” she etched closer to her face. “Yeah, you look it. Like you’ve been locked away from human life for the last ten thousand years or like a Titan chewed you up and spit you back out again.”</p><p>[Name] sighed in attempt to keep her composure. “That’s what happens when you’ve been a soldier fighting Titans all these years,” she smiled a little, as if to herself. “You know, actually doing what you’re supposed to in the Recon. You care less about how you appear and more about how you serve,” she shrugged. “That’s how I always thought of it anyway.”</p><p>Levi smirked. That’s my girl.</p><p>Heather scoffed. “Like I give a fuck about what you think,” she then moved her palms to her broad hips. “Those days are over and gone. A Titan hasn’t passed these grounds for ages, so there’s no need for people like you anymore! Washed up! Finished!”</p><p>She simply shook her head.</p><p>She sighed a mock sigh. “Such a shame you’re dragging the Lance Corporal along with him,” she rested the back of her hand against her cheek.</p><p>[Name]’s breath caught in her throat.</p><p>“I mean, my god! Don’t you think you’re being a hindrance to him, you inconsiderate bitch? I see you. You’re stuck to him like a leach!”</p><p>Levi’s eyes widened as did [Name]s. But, soon, her brows furrowed, and her jaw clenched.</p><p>Her lips curled into a sneer. “Hopefully, he’ll see what burden you are and throw you off like the trash you are. I mean, what honestly do you have to offer him? Your good looks? That’s a joke. Your skills as a soldier? That’s pointless now. What is it?” she leaned in and poked her forehead. “Do you know how to show him a good time? Is that it? Does he prefer taller girls rather than the perfect, compact size?”</p><p>Though the Lance Corporal found his own sense of anger growing within him, [Name]s increased at a faster rate. Her eyes flared with unadulterated hate. One of her canine’s sunk into her bottom lip, as she hissed quietly,</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Oh my! Soooo scary!” she laughed. “You’re even uglier when you’re angry like that. I just can’t imagine how he could choose you over something like this,” she posed with a hand behind her head and on her rear end. “Ah, if only he’d ditch you soon, I’d show him what he’s missing out on.” She winked at him, earning a “tch” in reply.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“What? You jealous? You jealous of this?” she rubbed her palm down her neck, over her breasts and stomach and down her thigh. “You should have seen us all close and cuddly earlier.”</p><p>“Alright, you brat,” he interjected. “This has gone on long enough-”</p><p>“How about I kiss you right here, right now?” she sauntered up to him. “I promise you it’ll be the best experience of your life.”</p><p>Before he was able to reply, [Name] snatched Heather by the shoulder, practically digging her nails into it. She jerked her towards her, her hands now encircling her neck. The circles beneath her eyes only intensified the abhorrence possessing her every limb. Anytime the girl attempted to scream, the hold around her neck just compressed around her windpipe. Her lips and jaw were squeezed together in a silent indignation.</p><p>When he finally processed what just happened, Levi quickly stepped beside [Name].</p><p>“[Name]!”</p><p>She gave no response, eyes wide and fixated. She seemed lost in some sort of daze. Heather’s mouth gaped like a fish out of water.</p><p>“[Name]!!” He pulled at her jacket.</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>“[FIRST/LAST NAME],” he said in a firm voice.</p><p>She stopped. All of a sudden, that burning ire was gone. When she saw the tightness of her grip and Heather’s red face gasping for air, she gasped in horror and dropped her immediately. While Heather coughed and spluttered, she backed away slowly, clamping a hand over her mouth. Before the angry blonde could verbally pulverize her, [Name] had already fled the scene. Levi gawked in horror.</p><p>“Wait, Captain!” Heather croaked as he began to run. “You’re seriously going after her?! Did you not see what she did?!” She pulled herself from the cold, stone street.</p><p>He exhaled sharply. “Get on your feet. You’re fine. If you’re seriously considering staying, you might as well get used to being roughed up.”</p><p>With that, he left her to boil in rage.</p><p>*<br/>*<br/>*</p><p>The door was unlocked. The rooms were lit; [Name] was home. Levi attempted to suppress the various nerves bubbling inside before entering. Hesitantly, he stepped in.</p><p>Stillness, nothing but stillness. The lights flickered and hummed. Shadows grew along the walls, sucking every object in its black snare. Everything was clean and organized. He traversed across the kitchen, the living room. Then, he stopped in front of the bedroom where the door was cracked slightly. Heaving breaths interspersed between choked sobs.</p><p>Yeah, she’s in there. With the rim of his boot, he pushed it open; there she lay sprawled across the bed, her face buried into a pillow and shoulders trembling.</p><p>After everything that happened, his brain literally shut down. He didn’t know what to expect or even think anymore, and frankly, it was far too late into the night to try. He strolled over and sat down. When she sensed the weight shift, her head popped up. He actually had to prevent himself from laughing when he saw her screwed up hair and wide, puffy eyes.</p><p>“Levi,” she whimpered.</p><p>“Don’t bother,” he said gently, patting the spot in front of him. “It’s been a long night.”</p><p>She crawled over, sitting with her back towards him. “I don’t know what came over me. I’ve endured much more insulting than that.”</p><p>“She did piss you off,” he began sliding his fingers through the knots in her hair.</p><p>“Well, yeah, but the smart-ass cracks of a drunk, jealous woman?” she massaged her forehead. “That just...that wasn’t like me at all.”</p><p>“No,” he said. He was a little surprised by her honesty. “No, it wasn’t.”</p><p>“I didn’t even realize what I was doing,” her voice was barely audible. “It was like...It was like I was temporarily possessed or something. I don’t even remember grabbing her. Damn it, my head.”</p><p>“Wait, you don’t remember?” after the knots were untangled, he tidied the [h/c] tresses.</p><p>“Yeah, one minute, I told her to shut up. Then, I’m choking her,” she shook her head.</p><p>“Did you black out?”</p><p>“I don’t even know. I’m so confused.”</p><p>If she couldn’t recall that, did that mean she’d fail to remember those other moments when her entire persona seemed to alter?</p><p>“Levi,” her voice quivered. “That was...I...I’m really disturbed. I realize I haven’t been doing well, but what if something is dreadfully wrong? Something far more serious than depression?”</p><p>“....” He remained quiet, continuing the little task at hand.</p><p>“I never told you but remember that weird nightmare I had about seeing myself with the knife all bloodied?” she rubbed her forearm. “Well, that wasn’t the first. I’ve others that were similar. Not as violent, but I saw her there.”</p><p>Nausea clenched his stomach but he remained completely dispassionate. “What was she doing?”</p><p>“It depended. Sometimes, she walked around as if looking for something, usually murmuring to herself. Other times, she was on her knees with this...horrible expression, shrieking at the top of her lungs. She-” her breath caught in her throat.</p><p>“Yes? Keep going.”</p><p>She swallowed a lump in her throat with a loud gulp. “She kept screaming your name. That’s the only thing I could recognize. As for me, I was helpless. It felt like my legs were chained to the ground or something. All I could do was watch.”</p><p>Satisfied with his work, he smoothed down her hair and sat quietly waiting for her to proceed.  Instead of saying anything, she turned around, grabbed his wrist and placed it back on her head, urging him to keep going. With that, he ran his fingers through the cascade.</p><p>“I also remember the room getting darker and darker, until I couldn’t see anything,” her head sunk. “But, I could still hear her,” she shuddered. “In fact, I hear her voice so much, it drives me insane. It’s not all the time, but often enough that it troubles me. It’s mostly a night, but I’ve remembered times during the day where I could hear her, but it wasn’t like a memory,” she groaned buried her face in her palms. “I don’t know what you think or if they’re meaningless or not, if you think I’m crazy or not, but it’s enough to bother me. In fact, I’m terrified.”</p><p>No response but the brushing of her hair.</p><p>“Since I sank into this depression, I...It’s hard to remember my former self, you know? It’s like...It’s like I’ve been lost...I don’t know who or what I am anymore, like a shadow just going through the motions. My mind is always foggy, sort of like when you first wake up after three hours of sleep,” she placed her hand over her eyes and rubbed them. “Ugh, does this even make sense? I’m sorry, Levi.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“For making you put up with all this shit. Must be irritating as hell.”</p><p>He twisted a lock of hair around his index then watched it unwind into a soft curve. “You’re not making me put up with anything. I’m doing this because I want to.”</p><p>“Really?” she laughed. “Be honest. There’s no need to pamper my insecurities.”</p><p>“I am being honest,” his voice retained its monotone quality. “I always tell everyone exactly what I think-you are no exception. I’m tired of reminding you of that.”</p><p>She chuckled again. “That’s true. Then, tell me. How are you feeling right now? What do you think?”</p><p>He stopped. Though he couldn’t say it, especially to her in this vulnerable state, he was mortified. With everything he witnessed and all the information he gathered, it piled so high that he could barely fathom it anymore, as if everything inside him would topple over with just a tap. All he could do was stare blankly into space while listening to her.</p><p>I don’t know what to think.</p><p>Perplexed by the lengthy silence, [Name] turned towards him. Her heart slumped upon seeing his blank expression, the gloomy bands around his eyes and his shoulders slightly bent as if carrying a heavy load.</p><p>Just as she reached out to touch his cheek, he finally replied:</p><p>“Since you’re more aware of your problems, I still think you have a chance of recovering. You’ve labeled the problems, now you ned to attack it head on. You’re a strong person, [Name]. I think you can do it.”</p><p>“Levi,” her throat contracted.</p><p>With a deep respire, he managed to unwind a little more. Then, he caught her hand just as it fell to her lap. His head was down.</p><p>“Don’t give up, [Name],” he said. “Or else I’ll have a real reason to beat the shit out of you.”</p><p>She wrestled with the urge to cry again. “I won’t. I promise,” with that, she threw her arms around him and buried her face into his neck.</p><p>“I do have one thing to add though,” he said. “Don’t take it the wrong way. It’s just me being honest.”</p><p>She stopped, looking at him questioningly.</p><p>“Have you ever wondered,” he paused a moment. “If it belonged to another...being inside of you?”</p><p>Her face blanked.</p><p>“You asked what I thought, right?” he traced the tip of his finger on her protruding shoulder blade. “That’s what I’m wondering. That’s what it sounds like to me.”</p><p>Her head sunk in reply.</p><p>With a sigh, he continued, rubbing his thumb on the back of her neck,</p><p>“[Name], you know I would go through the seventh ring of hell or jump down a Titan’s fucking throat if it meant saving your life.”</p><p>She snickered. “I guess I never thought of it that way. I was too busy worrying about the thing itself,” she bit her lip. “But, do you really think-?”</p><p>Before she could finish, he clasped her to him, protectively almost desperately. Oh, how he wished to keep her like this, to preserve her from the troubles of the outside world and somehow from the demons inside her that tortured her like this.</p><p>What am I going to do? he thought, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>“Come on,” he whispered. “We should rinse off and get some sleep. It’s really late.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” she pulled away a little but her arms still encircled him. “Sorry for all the trouble.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “I can handle it.”</p><p>She bent down and kissed his forehead. “And thank you.”</p><p>For once, he actually smiled, sending her heart fluttering. At last, hope was on the horizon, and with Levi at her side, she was sure her pursuit would be victorious. She then took both of his hands and pulled him to the bathroom in order to wash away the grime and filthy this evening brought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 - X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After days after that unsettling evening, Levi and [Name] were back at the headquarters, embarking on their usual routines. Since then, she seemed so much happier and calmer and not once did that strange monster break out from her. The past couple of nights were peaceful. The tension, sadness and anxiety diminished.</p><p>He couldn’t quite figure out what changed her that evening, but whatever she found, it worked.</p><p>After stacking a few more papers together and putting them in a drawer, Levi sighed and leaned back in his chair. [Name] stood behind him, wiping down the windows.</p><p>“Well, that’s another pile finished,” he said, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“You think we’ll get to go home early?” she asked, peaking her head over.</p><p>“If Erwin doesn’t have anymore surprise jobs for me,” he reached around, grabbed her arm and jerked her into his lap, causing her to yelp in surprise. “Like monitoring the kids’ training or night patrol.”</p><p>She groaned. “Ugh, I hate it when you have to do night patrol. Couldn’t he do it himself or one of the other strapping, younger lads? They’re capable enough.” She wrapped an arm around his neck.</p><p>He scoffed. “Because he likes giving me a hard time, I guess.”</p><p>“If you do have to stick around longer, I’ll keep you company,” she winked at him.</p><p>“Won’t you be bored out of your skull?” he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I’d be just as bored at home, except you won’t be around, making it all the more boring,” a mischievous look twinkled in her eye as she leaned in and rubbed his arm.</p><p>He suppressed a smirk. “[Name]?” he slinked his arm around her waist. “Is something on your mind?”</p><p>She tilted her head. “Maybe,” his breath caught when she began trailing light kisses along his jaw up to the sensitive skin behind his ear. “Maybe I just like spending time with you.”</p><p>Arousal; that was something he had not experienced in a long time.</p><p>“Well now, I see how it is,” he seized her ponytail and practically sucked her mouth into an aggressive kiss. She responded favorably, plunging her tongue in.</p><p>If things were allowed to progress as such, he would’ve pinned her to his desk, despite its neatly organized stacks of work, stripped her down and just devoured her then and there. But, before he could get her off his lap to push her in that direction, the door creaked open; it was Hanji, mouth hanging open as if to say something and eyes wide. The two froze abruptly.</p><p>As every color pigment in [Name]’s face reddened while sliding from his lap, Levi growled,</p><p>“Damn it, Hanji! Don’t you ever knock the fucking door?!”</p><p>She suddenly broke into boisterous fits of laughter. “Now, THAT’S something I haven’t run into in forever!”</p><p>“And that’s a good thing?!” he wanted to throw something.</p><p>She hunched over and clutched her stomach, still laughing. He just buried his face in his palms, and [Name] hid herself in the closest corner also hiding her face with her hands.</p><p>Finally, Hanji composed herself, wiping a tear from her eye. “Ah, that was funny.”</p><p>“The hell it wasn’t,” he grumbled. “Do you actually have a reason for being here besides wasting  our valuable air supply?”</p><p>She cleared her throat. “Actually, yes! I do have a reason!” she frowned. “I’m afraid you won’t like it. It concerns both of you.”</p><p>When seeing the gravity of her expression, Levi rose from his seat. [Name] walked out also concerned.</p><p>“What it is?” he asked.</p><p>“Will you two follow me?” she motioned to the door.</p><p>They glanced at each other with worried looks. Almost uncertainly, they followed her out the door down the extensive foyer. Her face was completely unreadable. After adjusting her glasses, she asked,</p><p>“[Name], do you know a girl named Sarah Bernard?”</p><p>Levi’s heart skipped a beat. He glanced over at her. [Name] pressed a finger into her bottom lip.</p><p>“Sarah, Sarah,” she murmured. “Isn’t she the girl that had a mental breakdown?”</p><p>“Yeah, did you know her personally or talk to her?” Hanji turned a corner into the infirmary.</p><p>“No, I just saw her with the younger scouts. I never talked to her myself-”</p><p>“KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” a blood curdling cream practically shook the walls.</p><p>As Levi and [Name] halted their steps, Hanji approached the bedside of the young girl strapped to her bed by brown, leather bands. Her face was white as a sheet, and her green eyes were swallowed by the blackness of her pupils. She thrashed and twisted until her wrists purpled from the pressure of the bands. Two nurses stood aside, hands clamped over their mouth in horror.</p><p>“As you can see, she’s completely relapsed,” Hanji said, taking her seat by the bed. “Unfortunately, we haven’t had much success working her out of it.”</p><p>Though unsettled, his face remained in its usual stoic state. “So, what does this have to do with us?”</p><p>There by the bed rested a small drawer with a light. She opened it and pulled out a small stack of papers. “Usually, with patients suffering a mental disorder,” she explained. “we test them by either writing or drawing. We try to get them to express their thoughts or worries in this manner, helping us identify more of the issue at hand,” she lowered her gaze. “As you’ve heard, this girl witnessed something very ghastly, especially for someone not used to death.”</p><p>“A murder, right?” he replied, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Yes, a rather grizzly one at that. The victim’s abdominal region had been sliced open and their vitals ripped out.”</p><p>His blood chilled. “What?”</p><p>“That’s just like-!” [Name]’s voice died away, leaving her mouth hung open.</p><p>“We asked her, if she could, to describe or sketch the memories haunting her,” she handed the pages to Levi. “She managed to, but take a look at the killer.”</p><p>The drawings were relatively crude and almost scribbled, but they were clear enough to distinguish two people; one dead and mutilated, the other standing over it with knife in hand. However, he peered closely at the killer.</p><p>[Name] stood over him, carefully scrutinizing.</p><p>The sketch indicated that the gender was indeed female. Her face was twisted into a wicked grin, and her eyes wide but dead. The drawing seemed to hint that she was tall and thin, and her hair was long, dark and layered.</p><p>It uncannily resembles...but, there’s no way. No, no. It can’t be.</p><p>His heart pounded his eardrums. When he peeked back at her, her face whitened.</p><p>“It’s like,” she creaked. “It’s like my dream,” she clasped the fabric of his jacket. “L-Levi, what is this?”</p><p>He turned back to Hanji. Her expression stilled remained enigmatic.</p><p>“So, you see it too?” she asked.</p><p>He cleared his throat and tossed the papers back to her. “What’s your point?”</p><p>“Doesn’t it seem strange to you? I don’t think it’s something we can ignore,” she rose from her chair. Sarah’s grunts and whimpers were suddenly silenced as she lost the strength to struggle.</p><p>“Well, what the fuck do you want me to say?” his voice hushed but with a bite. “Are you implying [Name] actually committed this?”</p><p>As he said this, [Name] backed away from the glow of the lantern into the shadows, still horrified.</p><p>Hanji groaned, planting a palm to her forehead. “Damn, Levi. I care about her too. I would never even suggest such a thing without a valid reason. That’s why I asked her if she knew Sarah! Doesn’t it seem a little odd to you that her drawing resembled someone she had never spoken to?”</p><p>“Of course it does! But, that still doesn’t mean shit!” he borderline shouted.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “I never said it meant anything, Captain. I asked because I was disturbed. That’s all. So don’t assume the worst.”</p><p>His knuckles turned white from clamping them together. He knew what she was saying was right, and it was true that she didn’t mention any suspicions.</p><p>So, why was he so angry?</p><p>Get a hold of yourself, he thought. You’re acting like a complete idiot.</p><p>“You’re right,” he finally exhaled. “Sorry, I don’t know....” his voice trailed off.</p><p>She inspected his face a moment, a little puzzled, but he avoided her stare. She then gave him a comforting smile.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” she said.</p><p>“There is one thing that makes it more confusing,” he said. “Not long ago, [Name] witnessed a murder almost identical to this.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, I did,” [Name] came forward, seeming more relaxed. “Do you know if the murder this girl witnessed appeared in the newspaper?”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>“If it’s the same one I’m thinking of,” she cradled her arms. “I had to talk to the police about it a few days before this one. The actual murder took place about a week and a half ago. I was walking home from the Headquarters. Levi had to stay late,” she rubbed the corner of her eye with her middle finger. “I was making my way down my usual path. Before I even realized it, I stumbled upon a dead body in the middle of the nearest alley,” she shrugged. “I summoned the police immediately and obviously tried to get out of there as fast as possible.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Hanji curled a finger over her lip. “And the wounds were the same?”</p><p>“Yes, abdominal region, missing body parts.”</p><p>“That’s most interesting.”</p><p>Levi inwardly sighed with relief. Of course! The fact that [Name] had once been a witness to a similar incidence would clear her of any possible doubt! He watched Hanji carefully. She only pondered, still perplexed but her suspicions lifted.</p><p>“Then, perhaps this picture is just a coincidence,” she finally stated, putting them back in their drawer. “Maybe the killer was just someone that looked like you and nothing more. Regardless, we’ll get to the bottom of this.”</p><p>He nodded. “Right.”</p><p>She managed to force out a laugh. “Sorry for freaking you out there.”</p><p>“I’ll let it slide this time, Hanji,” he pulled the cuff of [Name]’s jacket as she chuckled. “How about you actually get back to work now and stop scaring people shitless?”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” her cheery disposition returned.</p><p>Right as she said this, the girl began whimpering again, straining against the pressure on her arms. She merely shook her head before refocussing her attention.</p><p>Levi motioned [Name] to follow him. As soon as Sarah’s screams escalated in volume, he shut the door behind them and went back to the office. He observed her face: though a little more at ease, her eyes still indicated some stress. She bit her bottom lip slightly and peered into the cracks of the floor.</p><p>He placed a hand on her shoulder, breaking her from her contemplation. She gave him a weary smile.</p><p>“Don’t you have enough to think about?” he said.</p><p>“Ah, apparently not,” she inhaled deeply.</p><p>“Shut that thing you call your brain off for once,” his arm dropped to his side. “You’ll make yourself sick.”</p><p>She scratched the side of her head. “Do you really think there’s some sort of connection? I mean, that was pretty eerie.”</p><p>“The drawing?” he pulled out his chair. “That might be just a freak accident. You never spoke to the girl, right?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry about it then,” he sat down, resting his feet on his desk. “What I’m more concerned about is the likeness of the actual murders. You found a butchered cadet. Sarah, a trainee, witnessed the death of another cadet.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“The other night at the bar, I heard them talking about two of their other friends gone missing. I can only assume its because someone else found them first.”</p><p>She gasped quietly upon this realization.</p><p>“I have reason to believe that the kill is either an ex-soldier or someone with a very close connection with us who is responsible for this,” he crossed his arms. “Either way, no matter how irritating I find the little brats, that’s no reason for them to be sliced to ribbons.”</p><p>She smiled. “You care.”</p><p>He scoffed. “What kind of Captain would I be?”</p><p>“So, what do you intend to do?”</p><p>He rubbed the tip of his nose. “Probably snoop around, see what kind of information I can dig up. Even if someone else takes over the night watch, I can still keep hidden and watch for any odd behaviors, someone sneaking away, that sort of thing. Both were killed in alleys not too far from here.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” she too folded her arms over her chest. “Of course, during the ungodly hours of the morning.”</p><p>He smirked. “Why do you think I specifically used those choice of words?”</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders. “Old habits die hard, huh?”</p><p>“What the hell does that mean?”</p><p>“Sneaking around, doing things you’re not supposed to be doing?”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes. “Hey, you never know what skills you’ll be recycling later.”</p><p>She suppressed another chuckle, scratching her brow. “In that case, what do you want me to do?”</p><p>“It might be best for you to go home,” he replied. “You wouldn’t want anyone getting any ideas by our both being here late. Just in case.”</p><p>She nodded. “If you’d like, I could go to the police and try to get some information out of them.”</p><p>“I don’t see much use, considering you can simply tell me everything you know. Plus, our only other witness is batshit insane,” he closed his eyes. “But, do whatever you feel’s best.”</p><p>“I’ll give it some thought, but don’t be surprised if I do stick around,” she grinned. “I’ll probably just tell Erwin and Hanji that I have nothing better to do.”</p><p>With a sharp exhale, he swung his legs around and meandered up to her. “Are you just ignoring my orders on purpose?”</p><p>“What orders? They were merely suggestions!”</p><p>“Haven’t you noticed that all my so-called ‘suggestions’ are underlying orders?”</p><p>“I told you,” she winked. “I just like spending time with you.”</p><p>“You’re pathetic. I won’t even be around,” he clasped her hair and pulled her down.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “Least we’ll be in the same vicinity.”</p><p>He groaned low in his chest while leaning over. “I’m afraid there won’t be anytime for funny business, so don’t get any ideas, shithead.”</p><p>She tried to capture his mouth, but he held her back. “Aw, come on. No fair.”</p><p>“I said don’t get any ideas,” one side of his mouth twitched upwards. “Clearly, you don’t understand.”</p><p>“Damn you,” she grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him away. “Then, lemme go.”</p><p>He stifled a chuckle. “No, this is your punishment for refusing to listen.”</p><p>Her arms slumped to her side. “Geez, there’s no reasoning with you.”</p><p>Finally, Levi’s subdued laugh resonated in his throat. When he released her, [Name] massaged the sore spot with a small scowl but it vanished upon seeing his smile. Her eyes suddenly became lost and vacant.  He turned and followed her gaze, guessing that she was just staring out into the sunset. It rested just above the pique of the horizon, allowing its long, golden rays to peel through the window, illuminating the entire room. However, despite the magnitude of its light, it retained the mellow glow of the evening indicating the coming time to rest.</p><p>“It’s getting late,” she whispered. “I’ll just be in here.”</p><p>He didn’t reply, losing his awareness to the sight. She came up close behind him and wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on the top of his head.</p><p>“You don’t have to act like I’m leaving forever,” he grumbled.</p><p>At first, he remained rather stiff, but the longer she held him, he finally leaned back against her, letting her envelop him in her embrace, her scent, her warmth. She tightened her hold. [Name] was one of the few remaining friends and comrades close to him. They shared similar experiences. They shared most of the same losses and bore many of the same scars, the same failures, the same victories. They grieved over the loss of the same friends, and she served as a reminder of their existence. Even if he needed to resort to questionable methods, Levi was going to protect her and those cherished memories.</p><p>They stood in an untroubled, somewhat forlorn silence, watching the sun sink behind the skyline, the light slowly diminish, and the sky create a delicate gradient of pinks, purples and oranges. As soldiers, they always moved and could never appreciate the little beauties of the world. Even after the war, no matter how bright or cheerful the day was, a gray fog of bereavement masked those happy notions, a fog only time could lift.</p><p>Silently, they watched with nothing hindering their perception.</p><p>Levi’s eyes closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling [Name]’s subdued smell. He suddenly found himself rather reluctant to leave, afraid that his absence for even a short amount of time would send her back to square one. Regardless, he felt obligated to solve this, not just because of [Name] but also as the Lance Corporal concerned for the safety of the subordinates.</p><p>This has to be done.</p><p>Before he decided to leave, he clutched her arms, thumbs gently running along the tops of her wrists, almost as if to remind her not to worry. With a short exhale, she let them fall limply at her side. Without another word, he departed, leaving her alone with her thoughts.</p><p>She watched as the muted light of the hidden sun left behind dusky trails of purple and pink. The longer she stood, motionless like a statue, the more her mind muddled and immersed into the darkness of the coming night. Her pupils expanded and concealed her deep lenses. Anxiety petrified her every muscle, and her heart raced. Slowly, she lifted her arms and gripped either side of her head.</p><p>“Please, no,” her voice cracked, as she began repeating this mindless mantra. “Please, don’t leave me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 - X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night fell, and the majestic fortress was still. Soldiers circled the grounds, keeping watch. A light breeze rustled through the trees, gently bending their branches. The cold air bit at their skin, inclining them to wrap their jackets tightly around themselves. Other than a few thin clouds, the sky was crisp and clear. A waxing moon shown directly above them.</p><p>The tower bells majestically announced the midnight hour.</p><p>Levi leaned against the cool brick walls, watching a feathery cloud float into the glow of the moon. He camouflaged himself in the shadows, pacing the facility. He figured that no one would particularly care seeing him out so late, but he would rather not conjure up an excuse or bother explaining what he was doing. There were more guards than usual in response to the murders. Not enough to bother him though; he weaved through completely undetected.</p><p>Still, despite his careful investigation, he found no odd signs, no movement, no attempted escaping, no cries or screams.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>With an irritated side, he glanced up at the window of his office: the only signs of movement were the flickering of the torches and the shadows they cast along the ceiling.</p><p>“What am I doing?” he murmured, checking around the corner. Hearing the footsteps of a guard, he sprinted in the other direction. There’s no way of knowing when the killer will strike again. He’d have to be a dumbass to try now with higher security. What do I look for now?</p><p>When he located the entrance in the back, he slid through the door and leaned against it.</p><p>“That was a damn waste of time,” he growled, climbing the staircase leading to the main floor. He froze in his steps, the gears in his mind whirring. He watched the torches quiver and each shadow grow and recoil at their light.</p><p>What do I do next? the question reverberated on the walls of his mind. He pressed forward somewhat mechanically. Innately, he would have gone back to his office, checked on [Name] and taken her home, and he almost followed that path. Just before he turned the corner, a thought came to him.<br/>“Why didn’t I think of this?” he shook his head, scratching the side of his head. “It’s so obvious.”</p><p>Immediately, he pivoted, making a dash for the dormitories. Even if he had not memorized the names of the new recruits, an empty bed could easily serve as a clue.</p><p>He began with the men’s. Holding his breath, he leaned in and painstakingly turned the knob. Every creak of the door trigged a rush of blood. He slipped around, leaving enough light for him to see the contents of the room. He strolled down each row. The air was warm and heavy. Every body was filled with a sleeping boy, either limbs sprawled every or rigid and still. However, their breathing was relaxed and quiet. After a quick examination with no peculiar differences, he ended with that and left them to their rest. He made his way to the girls’ room, following the same careful method. He took the two murdered girls into consideration, passing by their neat sheets and empty mattresses. The scene was the same; every girl curled and sleeping soundly.</p><p>Nothing new, nothing different.</p><p>With a sigh, he decided to take his leave and try something else. Just before he shut the door again, he noticed the bed closest to the exit was empty.</p><p>A third? Wait a minute- his heart jumped in his throat. Who did it belong to? Most of the girls’ faces were covered by their blankets or hair, so he was prevented from recognizing anyone. He checked over his shoulder, feeling a sense of paranoia bubbling in his stomach. He peered close at the wrinkled pillow-resting on top was a small, folded piece of paper. At once, he snatched it and opened it:</p><p>Dear Heather,</p><p>I have something dreadfully important to discuss with you. I can’t summarize it in this note, but I’d rather talk to you when it’s quiet and no one’s around-it’s about Ivy and Grace! Can you meet me in the dining hall tonight?</p><p>~ Lily</p><p>Heather. That was Heather’s bed, and Lily was her dark-haired follower. Despite the signature from her friend, he sensed something was wrong. There was no question about his next move. He immediately made his move for the main hall, afraid of what he would find.</p><p>Was the killer there? Would they be there talking or would Heather already be dead?</p><p>Levi delayed his entrance, staring at the archway. His pulse beat so rapidly, he could barely hear himself think. No turning back now. With one deep breath, he stepped inside:</p><p>Nothing. Absolutely nothing.</p><p>The tables had been arranged and cleaned. A small bowl of potatoes rested at the center, and two torches provided the only source of light. He was unsure whether or not he was disappointed or relieved, but his nerves refused to subside. He swallowed a lump forming in his throat. He meandered about, not necessarily looking for anything but just to convince himself he was still doing something. He couldn’t find another note or any sign that the two even met.</p><p>For all he knew, Lily and Heather really did sneak away to talk.</p><p>But, no. Heather’s bed was the only other one empty. Lily was most likely still asleep in her bed, and Heather didn’t think to check the truth behind this letter.</p><p>His spine tingled. So, where was she? Where could they have gone next?</p><p>Levi circled the room, listening, searching for anything, every nook and cranny. Suddenly, he caught sight of a smudge, soiling the once-spotless surface of the table. He squinted and wiped his finger across it:</p><p>Blood-fresh blood.</p><p>“Shit, that’s disgusting,” he shudder, shaking it off. “Damn it. Where the hell did they go?”</p><p>The splatter landed at the far end of the table, pointing generally to what would be the exit of the dining hall. That didn’t mean anything per say, but it was better nothing. When he departed from the dining hall, he followed the vacant hallway. Every sound triggered him to look behind him. It seemed endless with a continuing darkness lying before him. The farther he walked, the faster his heart beat until he perceived nothing else. His mind barely worked anymore.</p><p>Without warning, he stopped in his tracks at the opening of a descending staircase. A shrill noise echoed through the walls. It was too muffled to have come from anywhere but the bottom of the stairs. Though his face remained detached, a strong unease prevented him from proceeding on.</p><p>With all the dangers and challenges he faced, taking one step forward right then proved to be the hardest he had ever faced.</p><p>He listened again-only an uncomfortable silence. With a short inhale, he traveled down the staircase. Thankfully, the torches provided enough light for him to see.</p><p>So, why did it feel like nothing but darkness closed in on him?</p><p>That sound cut through the silence, sounding much closer than before. He was able to discern the scream of a woman. Quickening the pace, he pushed forward until he came upon the large iron portal blocking his path. His hair began to prickle.</p><p>“The dungeon,” he whispered.</p><p>“NO! GOD-PLEASE NO!! WHAT THE HELL-!!” the screams persisted.</p><p>Gathering every bit of strength he mustered, he pushed it open.</p><p>Every torch was extinguished, save for one at the end of the room. Each prison was completely dark, and all that could be seen were the ends of the beds closest to the bars. The screams came from the last cell. He dashed as fast as his legs would carry him, drawing a blade from his belt. It was all are nothing now.</p><p>Levi stood ready for action. Before he spoke, his eyes widened in terror, and the knife fell from his grasp. It was as though time stopped dead in its flow, and he became paralyzed in that standstill:</p><p>Heather was chained to the bed by her ankles and wrists. Her eyes were glued open, dead and lifeless and blood staining her clothes and face. An eerie figure hovered over her as it observed its work. It resembled Sarah’s drawing: tall, thin, long hair. It look the knife it wielded and dug it into her already opened abdomen. The sharp yet sloppy noises vibrated within the cell as the shadow jabbed and sliced at its target. Then, it raised its free hand, reached inside the wound and pulled out what appeared to be Heather’s uterus and intestines and tossed it aside.</p><p>That profile...it was all too familiar.</p><p>Levi simply gawked, completely and utterly terrified. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. How was it that the thousands of Titans he came into contact with and the criminals from his previous life could not cause him to freeze in his tracks like this? Finally, the silhouette turned its head and caught sight of him. Out of sheer defense, it lifted the knife and sprinted towards him. Before he reacted, a hand encircled his throat and the tip of the blade poked his jaw.</p><p>The light of the fire illuminated and revealed the dark eyes now engulfed in a frightening blackness, that hair tainted with Heather’s blood. An animalistic rage distorted her entire face as she snarled at him.</p><p>His voice broke under the tight grip around his throat:</p><p>“[N-Name]...”</p><p>When she peered at him closer, the anger disappeared. Unhanding both him and the knife, she clamped her blood-stained hands over her mouth. The blade hitting the floor rang inside the room.</p><p>“Oh!” she cried. “It’s just you! I’m so glad I noticed in time!”</p><p>Even her voice came out twisted, as if it didn’t belong to her at all.</p><p>With a giggle, she took his face in her hands and coldly kissed his lips. His face remained unaltered.</p><p>“I was afraid you’d never come back,” she said. “But, you did! You returned!”</p><p>“[Name],” he barely formed a coherent thought.</p><p>“[Name]? Who’s that? Oh, you mean that girl following me around? Why are you asking about her?”</p><p>What the hell is she even talking about?</p><p>He watched her; everything completely changed. She constantly grinned, her pupils were<br/>enlarged, her head was usually tilted, and her back hunched slightly.</p><p>Memories resurfaced to his mind of Grace and Ivy, the other women who fell victim to this killing. They spent time with Heather. They went out drinking together-and both them came into his office at one time or another in that same flirtatious manner when [Name] happened to be there.</p><p>He never would have made that connection.</p><p>But, why did she kill in that fashion? Now, that her identity was uncovered, it all made sense. [Name] would never have children, so this insane killer elected that if she couldn’t then no other woman would.</p><p>Specifically, no other woman that so much as tried to take him away from her, as she perceived it.</p><p>She was here. He caught her in the act. He could easily take her now, turn her in along with the evidence and end the murders in one fell swoop. But, one thought wrestled the feeling of betrayal: what if the real [Name] woke up and found herself locked away? Would she even remember this? Would she know what her alternate self committed?</p><p>Smothered by this frenzied entity, hidden somewhere in that frame was the woman he loved, the gentle, obedient and brave soldier who go back to save a comrade, the lady that sat up with him those long, sleepless nights when his mind refused to rest.</p><p>Could he really give that up?</p><p>This was the demon haunting her nightmares, this alternate personality. A possessive, envious unreasonable murderer and she only shared one thing in common with the real [Name]:</p><p>their devotion to him.</p><p>The horrified expression on his face melted away. The burden he carried at last toppled over, and everything inside him completely shut down. All he could do was stare blankly into space as his heart shattered into a million pieces.</p><p>With another giggle, this demented proxy of [Name] trapped him in her icy embrace.</p><p>That was exactly how he felt: trapped.</p><p>“You’re mine, Levi,” she murmured, rubbing her face into his hair.</p><p>He possessed no strength to respond. His muscles giving way, he rested his cheek against her chest, listening to her rapid pulse and shallow breaths.</p><p>All of a sudden, he remembered,</p><p>The body!</p><p>He gently pushed her away. “[Name], we need to get rid of the body.”</p><p>She cocked her head again, questioningly this time.</p><p>Despite her filthied hands, he took it and pulled her back into the cell. He gestured to the detached organs. She followed his movements and picked them up, nonchalantly humming to herself. After she placed them back on the mattress, he unlatched the cuffs from the corpses’s ankles and wrists.</p><p>“Shit, what a mess,” he groaned, holding his breath at the iron-like smell.</p><p>Then, he pulled the corners of the sheets and tied them together.</p><p>“Use the pillow to soak up as much of the blood on the walls and floor as you can,” he commanded.</p><p>She chuckled. “Anything you say!”</p><p>While she did so, he waited at the opening of the prison, watching for anyone.</p><p>Did the guards hear any of the screams? he wondered.</p><p>Still smiling, she returned to his side.</p><p>“Finished!” she chirped.</p><p>“Good,” he grabbed the torch and threw it at the blood-soaked mattress. As it blazed, the entire room was illuminated. “Come on. We gotta leave.”</p><p>“I’ll follow you anywhere,” she replied, touching his shoulder.</p><p>Goosebumps formed along his arm. Then, he ran for the door and up the staircase. There was always the chance that someone could have perceived Heather’s cries. If [Name]’s secret was to endure that way, all evidence needed to be destroyed at once.</p><p>Every hall seemed to last an eternity. Every second counted. Thankfully, she trailed behind him without question, grin still plastered to her face.</p><p>Almost there.</p><p>The final set of stairs before they reached the back exit. Swallowing the lump in his throat, his hand trembled as he reached for the door handle.</p><p>“L-Levi?”</p><p>He didn’t reply but opened the door and checked his surroundings.</p><p>“Levi?”</p><p>He pivoted about to give her the next instruction. But, to his dismay, [Name] was awake and was planted at the entrance. The [e/c] in her eyes returned, and they were wide open with fear. She dropped the pillow, letting the blood seep into the grass. Her knees buckled.</p><p>“Levi?” she held onto the door frame. “What-....what’s going on? Where are we?”</p><p>“Fucking hell,” he hissed. This was the last thing that needed to happen.</p><p>Her face went white when she spotted the crimson sheets. Her breathing shortened and shortened until she was hyperventilating. He threw the body and the pillow into the nearest shrubs. Just as a shriek was about to break lose, he snatched her wrist and pulled her towards him. Once he was sure their greenery concealed their bodies, he clamped a palm over her mouth, letting her scream into his hand.</p><p>“[Name], hush!” he said in a harsh whisper. “You gotta calm down!”</p><p>Her terrified eyes immersed in giant tears, she grabbed his forearm and tried to shake him off fervently.</p><p>“Ssh, [Name],” he used his free hand to stroke the side of her head. “[Name], calm down!”</p><p>“It came from over here!”</p><p>Shit! The patrol!</p><p>Footsteps crunched against the dry grass. The lights from the torches filtered through the leaves of the bushes.</p><p>“Is anyone here!?”</p><p>“The door’s open! Hurry! Get inside!”</p><p>“Who’s there?!”</p><p>“Is it the killer?!”</p><p>“Move! Move!”</p><p>Their voice melded together into incoherent noises and echoes the farther they ran. Finally, when they were out of hearing range, Levi slowly moved his hand down, keeping it right at her chin, just in case she tried to scream again. Instead, she sobbed bitterly.</p><p>“Levi-!” her voice came out broken and quavering. “What’s going on? Why am I covered in blood?! Did it happen again?!”</p><p>“[Name],” he said firmly but unflustered. “Look at me.”</p><p>Her eyes still squeezed shut.</p><p>“Look at me, cadet.”</p><p>Her breathing hitched, she opened her eyelids into tired, red-rimmed slits.</p><p>He cupped her face in his hands. “Relax, or you’ll fall into a panic attack. Inhale. Now let it out. Take it easy. We’re fine. Don’t be scared.”</p><p>He lead her through this ritual until her wheezing slowed. Falling limp, her forehead rested against his.</p><p>“I took care of the murder,” he murmured. “You’ll be alright.”</p><p>“Wh-what happened?” she asked, tiredly. Tears still rolled from the outside corners of her eyes. “I can’t remember anything!”</p><p>“What do you remember?” he softly brushed them away with his thumbs.</p><p>“The-the last thing I remember,” she closed her eyes. “It was right after you left your office. I just stayed there watching the sunset. I don’t remember anything else.”</p><p>“Damn, it was that far back,” he muttered to himself. “Try hard, [Name]. Can you remember anything at all?”</p><p>“Well,” she muffled a hiccup as a sob formed again. “I guess I had fallen asleep. I can only recall weird, foggy images, like another nightmare.”</p><p>A nightmare. “Tell me.”</p><p>“Levi, why are we discussing this in the middle of the night behind a bunch of shrubs with a blood-soaked bag over there?!” she half shouted.</p><p>“Hush!” he quickly peered through the branches. “Come on then. Follow me.”</p><p>He helped her to her feet, brushing off the leaves and sticks stuck in her clothes. He grabbed the evidence once more, and the two disappeared into the dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7 - X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had to have been three o’clock by now. The clouds thickened covering what was left of the moon’s light. A soft thunder rumbled in the distance, and moisture weighed down the air. The soft breeze escalated to a heavy wind, forcing over the trees. After stopping by the horse’s stables and swiping a shovel, Levi and [Name] located a secluded spot outside the grounds of the headquarters. Hastily, he dug a deep enough hole to forever conceal Heather’s body and everything used to clean up her remains. She watched in a restless silence, tugging at her jacket.  Her questions tortured the back of her mind. Levi was acting really strange. Despite his usual phlegmatic expression, he seemed disturbed, edgy, as if he was trying to hide something terrible from her, something worse than this mutilated corpse.</p><p>He patted down the dirt and flattened it out. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose.  </p><p>“We better get home,” he stated. “A storm’s coming.”</p><p>As he began to leave, she reached for his wrist.</p><p>“L-Levi,” she gulped back another sob. “Please, for heaven’s sake, tell me what happened. The fact that you’re acting so calm is scaring me more than if you were panicking.”</p><p>His silence clawed at her heart. Instead, he tugged at the cuff of her sleeve, silently commanding her to follow him.</p><p>“What do we do with the shovel?” she asked, lowering her head.</p><p>“I don’t care. Fucking burn the thing if you want,” he retorted.</p><p>She pressed her lips together. “We can take it home and hide it until we go back to headquarters, if that would be best.”</p><p>He didn’t say anything, but his clasp around her hand tightened.</p><p>The walk home was deluged in this awkward silence, and it stayed that way even as they passed through the portal of their home and reached their bedroom. [Name] cleaned the blade of the shovel in respect of Levi’s neat freak habits before she slid it under the bed. He stood in the bathroom with the bathtub filled with steaming water. She observed him as he removed the dirtied clothes from his tired body, the hollow expression sinking into every muscle of his face. His eyes were swallowed in the shadows of his hair, and his lips were tight and thin. She glanced down at herself, the clothes smattered with crimson and brown from mud and blood. Her skin began to crawl.</p><p>“So...so much,” she murmured, scratching at her sleeves. The agitation swelled inside her. “Get it off. Damn it-” She practically ripped off her jacket and threw it aside. “I can feel it everywhere...G-Get it off!”</p><p>Levi rose from his seat and approached her. He almost grabbed her forearm forcefully but with good intentions. With a gasp, she locked eyes with him.</p><p>“Calm down, [Name],” he said softly, almost inaudible.</p><p>He unbuttoned her shirt and peeled it off her shoulders, a gesture that normally would have reddened her cheeks, only adding to her anxiety this time. She scrutinized his face, hoping to get something, anything aside from his blank stare. If she had eaten anything that day, she would have vomited it up, but she only suffered with a reeling nausea.</p><p>Before he continued, she took his hand, shaking violently.</p><p>He sighed. “Why won’t you relax?”</p><p>“Levi-” she choked. “Please, I’m falling apart. I-” she reined in another cry. “I’ve never been so scared in all my life.  I can’t breathe. I can’t think. My chest feels like it could explode. Levi, please-” The tremors possessed her entire body, sending her to her knees. But, she never let him go. “Please, Levi. I’m begging you. Please.”</p><p>Motionless and quiet.</p><p>“My nightmare,” she sobbed, covering her eyes with her arm. “Or visions, whatever the hell you call it. It was dark. I could barely see, but I could see the girl, my doppelganger, I guess. She came after me, but no matter how fast I ran, no matter how well I hid, she always found me,” she paused a moment with a desperate gasp for air. “She finally found me and had me pinned to the wall. Her grip...ugh, it was so painful. All she did was grin at me. That’s all I could see. I couldn’t close my eyes. I couldn’t fight back because of her strength. That’s all I can remember.”</p><p>When she raised her head, she finally noticed some movement-a faint slant in his brows and lowered eyelids, indicating sadness.</p><p>“Tell me, Levi,” she begged, drooping her head again. “Please, give me something. I don’t care how bad it is. Anything’s better than this abysmal uncertainty. What’s wrong? Why are you acting so strange? What happened?”</p><p>Images flashed through his mind; the demented smile on her face, the knife, the way she killed Heather, like the two other girls before her. It hurt so much he could barely breathe.</p><p>“Was it something I did?” she asked desperately. “Did I do something? Is that why I woke up at the door? And the body-! Oh, God, please-! I swear I can’t remember a damn thing!”</p><p>“[Name],” he murmured. She gazed up at him, mouth hanging open and eyes wide and red. “Hush. You can’t think right now. Calm down.”</p><p>Some of the terror faded. She bit her lip and nodded. “No, no. You’re right.”</p><p>Without a reply, he pulled her to her feet and carefully removed the rest of her filthy attire until she stood there naked and vulnerable. He saw the framework of her ribs and pelvis protruding from starvation. He silently tallied the scars across her body until he lost count: the abrasion from the leather straps, rope burns, cuts from swords, scratches from branches and animals. He ran his nimble fingers along a few on her arm, then a large gash across her abdomen. These were only on the surface. How deep did these run into her heart, into her senses? Enough to splinter her psyche. She seemed so fragile, as if the tiniest brush would collapse her.</p><p>Still not answering, he lead her to the bathroom where he signaled her to sink into the warm water. She sat quietly and allowed him to wash away the grime from her skin, the horrible memories of the night, but also to eliminate the hysteria clutching at her heart. After a few gentle strokes, her muscles finally gave way, his touch comforting her. Her sobs subsided. She controlled her breathing again. When he finished, he began cleansing himself. But, she snatched the rag from his hands, and massaged every spot she could find. Though not smiling, her face filled with nothing but love and tenderness.</p><p>How long would that last before-?</p><p>He shook at the thought. He just focused on the way she was now, her original self, the one he held so dear.</p><p>She carefully scrubbed his face, leaning in close enough for him to feel the cool breath from her nose. She stopped to gaze into his face, her lips hovered over his, aching for them to make contact. She eyed him questioningly, as if to make sure it was okay. He pushed his palm against the back of her head. Their mouths crashed together in a heated kiss. It didn’t last long, but it satisfied her because it at least softened his expression.</p><p>They left the tub and dried themselves off. With an inhale, she crawled under the sheets of the bed. He followed shortly after, pressing himself next to her.</p><p>“Levi,” she whispered. “Whatever happened....did you get hurt?”</p><p>She didn’t even realize the gravity of the question. Everything in his chest bled. But, his face revealed none of it.</p><p>“I did what I had to in order to protect you,” he told her, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.</p><p>“What about the killer?” her eyes scanned over him..</p><p>“I took care of everything. You don’t need to be afraid.”</p><p>“Will you promise to tell me everything?” she smiled. “I can help with your burdens, just like you helped with mine. Remember what you told me? I don’t care if you fall apart in front of me. You can say whatever comes to mind and let it out.”</p><p>He managed to return a tired smirk. “Alright.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I put you though so much, Levi,” she closed her eyes. “With everything you’ve been through, you don’t need all this.”</p><p>He sighed. “Damn it, do I have to remind you of everything?” he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “I told you,” he stopped again as his voice quivered. “I told you that when I asked you to be with me, I meant....”</p><p>Her brows furrowed with concern.</p><p>He lowered his head. A tiny droplet escaped his otherwise neutral face. “I meant all of you. Everything.”</p><p>She rested her hand on his cheek. Her eyes widened as the tear rolled beneath her thumb.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he assured. He removed her hand and simply wrapped his arms around her, holding her tighter than he ever had before, as if holding on for dear life. “Just go to sleep, [Name].”</p><p>“Levi-”</p><p>He silenced her by brushing his fingers through her hair. This motion, along with the soft rain pattering the rooftop and low thunder, would surely be enough to send her off to sleep. Already, her eyelids began to sink. She nestled her head as close to him as possible and listened to his slow breathing. Though the room was dark, she still discerned the light discoloring from his own scars etched into his strong exterior. How was it that he never seemed to waver no matter how chaotic, frustrating, terrifying or bleak life became? Ever since she witnessed him in action, out on the fields dispatching every Titan that came his way, she wished she possessed that same bravery. When she watched him dauntlessly store away his grief for the sake of his men, she longed for that strength.</p><p>Even if she felt like she lacked those qualities, she at least had him to turn to. She could trust him. She could depend on him. Regardless of what went on this dreadful night, that was the most important thing.</p><p>[Name] finally surrendered to sleep’s warm embrace and nestled into Levi’s. Resting the side of her head against his chest, she drifted away into a dreamless slumber. He lost all sense of focus, gazing into the darkness, petting her hair and listening to the storm. His mind stopped altogether, and his body could barely hold him up anymore. But, rest evaded him. All he could do was stay in this same position, counting the seconds ticking by and continually soothing her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8 - X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Name] stepped back and observed her work. The meat and eggs looked just about done. For the passed couple of weeks, she made the effort to properly cook meals rather than swipe whatever leftovers Headquarters had stored in the kitchen or just skip meals altogether. After arranging everything on the pristine plates, she smiled at her work and carried them to the table. Levi, with his legs on another chair, gazed out the window through his dark lashes. He sipped his drink with an irritated emanation to his still neutral stare. He never liked mornings.</p><p>“Here you are,” she announced in almost a whisper. She set the plate before him, taking her seat next to him.</p><p>He grumbled.</p><p>“Fine then,” she shrugged her shoulders. “Don’t go whining if it gets cold.”</p><p>A low scoff came as his reply and snatched a piece of the ham.</p><p>“Mm, not bad,” he said after taking a bite.</p><p>“Yeah? Nice to go a week without demolishing a meal,” she snickered while chewing.</p><p>“You’ve practiced, I’ll give you that much,” he wiped his fingers and took another slice.</p><p>“Thanks, Corporal,” she smiled.</p><p>His eyes shifted to the corners inconspicuously watching her; this was the first time her cheekbones held some shape other than concave slope. Her arms regained some of their muscle and strength. To his surprise, she appeared somewhat healthy again. But, the dark circles still embedded themselves beneath her eyes.</p><p>Ever since Heather’s murder, [Name] never asked about it again, as if trying to push it away, accept what he had done, understand that she was safe. But, there were still nights of thrashes, screaming, cursing, begging for some unknown entity to leave her be, to stop talking to her. He only assumed she spoke to the murderous persona lurking within her. When she came to her senses, she always complained of a throbbing headache. He witnessed only flashes of her other self attempting to break loose, in those possessive, covetous manners towards him.</p><p>Last night was such a night.</p><p>“Ugh, my head,” she moaned, rubbing her temples.</p><p>His eyes softened. “Is it any better?”</p><p>“It is, but still,” she leaned against her elbows.</p><p>He lowered his head and stared at his untouched food. His appetite suddenly vanished as pangs of anxiety gripped him.</p><p>“Maybe eating more will help,” he mumbled, mindlessly, still hoping something would comfort her.</p><p>With a deep inhale, she nodded and continued eating, each bite becoming more and more of a task. After another loud gulp, she left the table. His concerned eyes followed her. She approached the pitcher of water and washed down the clump of food.</p><p>“You okay?” he asked.</p><p>“Mm,” she nodded. “Just got a little stuck in my throat.”</p><p>When she pivoted back to the table, her head was lowered. She took her place next to him again. Though her hair shielded her face, he heard the quivering in her breathing and the loud sniffs.</p><p>She was crying.</p><p>“[Name],” he said.</p><p>“Sorry,” she rubbed her face with her sleeve. “I’m just tired,” her throat tightened. “So tired...”</p><p>Before she took another bite, Levi pulled her by the back of her neck towards him, forcing her onto his shoulder. Immediately, she melted into him and latched her arms around him. Her body relaxed. She was silent and motionless.</p><p>There was probably no hope of her ever mending. He could’ve asked Hanji, found a doctor, anyone that could relieve her of this agony, but if the truth ever surfaced, she would immediately be locked away, probably in one of those horrible, filthy asylums or execute her.</p><p>And over something she couldn’t even remember....</p><p>No, that would never happen. He would never allow it. He would hide her away here, in the safety of their home, in his embrace. He would tuck away her secrets, bear them all himself if it meant her protection.</p><p>His arms tightened around her. Suddenly, soft murmurs divulged from her lips:</p><p>“Ahh, so warm. Yes, you’re mine. All mine.”</p><p>“No, go away. Shut up.”</p><p>She giggled senselessly. “Yes, all mine.”</p><p>“Stop talking to me, damn you.”</p><p>Each heartbeat pained him as he listened.</p><p>She grew quiet again. Deeply inhaling, she broke from his grasp, avoiding eye contact with him. She left the table and slumped onto the sofa. Her fingers returned to kneading her forehead and temples.  </p><p>His eyes softened. Despite the state her experiences left her in, she was strong. He realized that. Her body had been battered and damaged. Her mind was split in half. Yet, she pressed forward. She refused to give up, even if it was a hopeless cause. She pulled out every defense she could muster and fought.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Levi rose from his chair and followed her. He stopped in front of her, watching her ritualistic actions. He took her chin in his hands and lifted it to meet his face. Her eyes appeared normal just fatigued.</p><p>At least it was [Name].</p><p>Lightly pushing her hair behind her ear, he smirked and said,</p><p>“Hey, [Name], did I ever tell you about when I first fell in love with you?”</p><p>“Huh?” she raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“You seem sad today, so I thought I’d cheer you up.”</p><p>She stifled a laugh. “You bullshitting me?”</p><p>He thumped her head with his knuckle. “When do I ever do that, you brat? Shouldn’t you be thankful?”</p><p>“Fine, fine,” she rubbed the red spot. “Tell me. It was when you first saw me naked, right?” she laughed. “Nah, it was when I first killed a Titan, ‘cause I looked so damn graceful.”</p><p>“Would you shut up and let me continue?” he sat next to her, crossing his legs.</p><p>“Sorry,” she coughed.</p><p>“There were two different occasions.”</p><p>“Alright, do tell.”</p><p>“Remember when you walked everywhere instead of going on horse back? In the early phases of joining my team?” he placed his arms on the back of the couch. “Once, we were returning from an expedition. You were kinda walking a few feet behind me. A couple of street kids lost a ball or something. It rolled out in front of you, and you stopped to pick it up. You knelt down to their eye level and returned it to them,” he closed his eyes. “It’s nothing big. You never said anything. Just the look on your face was enough.”</p><p>Her eyes widened. “You remember that? I wouldn’t have until you reminded me!”</p><p>He nodded. “The other was this, a little cluster taking place all on the same day,” he looked at her, eye half closed, lost in his memories. “It was after my Squad was killed, and Eren in his Titan form injured you.”</p><p>She pressed her lips together and lowered her gaze.</p><p>“I’ll never forget the way you stood next to me when Petra’s father spoke to me that day,” he said. “You didn’t even have to speak or do anything. Just the fact that you were there made a difference.”</p><p>Sparkling droplets fell from her eyes.</p><p>“That night,” he continued. “Damn, you were in pain. It was so damn obvious, but I still remember you checking on Eren. He apologized over and over, but you just let him know he was forgiven. Hell, you even let him snivel all over you, no matter how revolting he was.”</p><p>She laughed and dried her eyes. He gave her a small smile, holding one cheek in his palm.</p><p>“You didn’t shed a tear until you were sure you were alone,” he wiped away a tear with his thumb. “Not much has changed.”</p><p>She closed her eyes and held his hand. “I guess not.”</p><p>“That’s one of my favorite things about you, letting other lean on you no matter how tired you are,” his voice was almost unheard. “You were one of the only soldiers who’d put herself in danger to save another. Your value for human life, your resolve and determination in whatever you set your mind to.”</p><p>“C-Captain-” In attempt to suppress a cry, she rested her forehead against his, still holding his hand and using the other to grip his hair.</p><p>He shut his eyes, listening to her hitched breaths and inhaling her clean scent. More memories returned to the surface of his mind, all a blend of happy and sad; he recalled her journey from a lowly cadet to a full fledged and skilled soldier and Squad leader. He saw her interactions with his original Squad, Gunter, Auruo, Erd and of course Petra, who shared a deep bond with [Name]. He remembered depth of grief etched into her face after they died, her loyalty to him in all their expeditions. The way her eyes sparkled and face glowed when he finally told her he loved her.</p><p>When did she break? When was she so burdened by her sorrow that her mind couldn’t take it anymore? Hopefully, as he planned, talking about these cherished memories would help remind her of who she was, and grasp that sense of reality again.</p><p>Before he said anything else, her eyes squeezed tightly.</p><p>“Shut up,” she hissed. “Shut the fuck up. Shut up, and go away,” her head ducked, and she grabbed each side of her head. “No, stop. STOP. STOP!”</p><p>He desperately pulled her close. Her fervent demands became a low growl into his shoulder. She held his forearms, digging her nails into them. Caught off guard, he winced, the sharp pain coursing down. But, his eyes thinned only a little. She gulped and panted. After her hands slipped down to his side, she remained in that same position.</p><p>He listened and waited. He was only answered by silence. The indentions from her nails still stung but it began to diminish.  Slowly, as if it weighed a ton, she lifted her head, staring down at him with foggy eyes. His expression indicated nothing of the hurt inside.</p><p>Her brows eased. As she processed everything he told her, she cupped his face in her hands, allowing similar memories to filter through.</p><p>“Captain,” her voice came out quavering. “Remember when we were both awake in the early hours of the morning, and I told you about my childhood?”</p><p>“Vaguely.”</p><p>She smirked a little. “You scolded me for not eating that day, and I thought you had fallen asleep when I told you my story. I made some blunt cracks about you. It earned me a good beating.”</p><p>The corners of his mouth curved into a smile. “Ah, yes. Now I do.”</p><p>“Then, you told me what you thought of me as a soldier. Hardworking, determined. Willing to save others. That sort of thing. It was the first time you ever told me I deserved respect from my comrades, and I never felt so happy. That was the first time I noticed I held any feelings for you.”</p><p>He chuckled. “When I hit you in the head?”</p><p>After blinking for two seconds, she laughed. “Yeah, so romantic, right?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “‘Cause I’m the fucking epitome of romantic.”</p><p>Grinning widely, she bent down and pecked his lips.</p><p>“Don’t you have anything better than that?” he knocked her forehead.</p><p>Again soothing the infliction, she twitched her nose in thought. “Hmm....Well, I have some the day after-” she almost hiccuped and swallowed.</p><p>My Squad died. “Yeah, I get it.”</p><p>“Anyway, I can remember the look on your face so clearly,” her eyes closed. “It wasn’t very dramatic or exaggerated. But, I could just see your heart breaking behind your eyes. Your leg was injured. You were alone. For still seeming so strong, I’ve never seen you look so vulnerable either. You were at your strongest and your weakest.”</p><p>His eyes seemed to sadden.</p><p>“I didn’t think you needed me all that much,” she whispered. “But, I wanted so much to hold you right there, comfort you in some way. I didn’t think it was my place at the time, so...”</p><p>“You could’ve,” he said.</p><p>She snorted a little, a hybrid between a laugh and a cry. “Shit, don’t make me feel guilty,” she lightly brushed away his bangs enabling her to look into his eyes full on, his cold, lissome blue eyes that hid such a long history, those harsh orbs that terrified all yet held such a subtle depth hardly anyone perceived.</p><p>Humanity’s Strongest Soldier - there was a reason he earned that name, and not just for his unmatched skill and strength.</p><p>“I did remember one other thing,” she said, tugging at a piece of her hair.</p><p>He raised a brow. “Talkative, huh?”</p><p>She rubbed her nose. “You want me to be quiet then?”</p><p>“No, no, go ahead,” he motioned her to turn around. When she did so, he slid his fingers through some of the knots in her hair.</p><p>She smiled. “The days I spent in the infirmary. I was alone most of the time. Damn, I still can’t remember a time when I hurt that much. But, I also can’t remember a time I felt so happy than when you first visited me.”</p><p>He scoffed. “I thought you’d hate me for calling you names.”</p><p>“Haha, never,” she replied. “I deserved it, and I’m used to it. Besides, in case you forgot, you made up for it.”</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>Suddenly, she fell quiet, unusually quiet. With a moan, she buried her face in her sweaty palms.</p><p>“Ugh, my head,” she whimpered. “Damn it, stop speaking...,” she beat the side of her head with her knuckles. “I said stop. Stop!”</p><p>He snatched her wrist, restraining her from hurting herself. Her moan grew into a shrill cry. Her spine contracted as if in pain. Heart racing, he pulled her back against his chest, latching her other arm around her abdomen. Though she spoke no more, those blood-curdling cries resounded through clenched teeth. She struggled in his grasp. Holding her fast, he waited for the attack to relent. She froze. Then, she took a deep yet labored breath, falling limp against him. His arms loosened about her. However, he watched. The torment on her faced eased away.</p><p>“Stay with me, [Name],” he said, drying away the beads of sweat along her brow. “What was it you were telling me?”</p><p>“Huunnnn,” she groaned and jerked her head. “Huh?”</p><p>Slowly, her eyelids peeled open; still [e/c], watery, and red. But, she was there-mostly, anyway.</p><p>“You said I made up for my smartass remarks?” he brushed aside the hair sticking to her face. He then rested her head in his lap. “Can you tell me how?”</p><p>“Huuuhhhh,” she rubbed her eyes with her index.</p><p>“Relax, [Name],” he drew close to her, cool breath soothing her heated face. “It’ll go away.”</p><p>When he stroked the line of her jaw, she clutched his hand and brought it to her lips.</p><p>“You’ll be okay,” he continued in that monotone voice she loved so much. “Don’t be afraid.”</p><p>“I-” she obviously exerted herself just uttering one sound.</p><p>“Hush, don’t strain yourself,” he continued the soft movements along her face, the cool tips of his fingers soothing her hot skin.</p><p>With a slow and pained inhale, she continued,</p><p>“You stayed at my side like this,” she shut her eyes, drowning herself in these memories. “Sure. You were tough on me, but you stayed with me until the sun rose that morning. It made me love you even more.”</p><p>“Yes, I remember,” he short breath of air exited his nostrils. “I was just worried and angry.”</p><p>She smiled. “I know. For you, worry generally comes out as pissed off.”</p><p>“Tch, punk,” he flicked her cheek. “Are you feeling better now?”</p><p>She nodded. “Just a little washed out now, but I think I’m under control.”</p><p>“Good,” pressing his hand into the small of her back and holding her arm, he helped pull her up and straighten her back as much as possible.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she rubbed her forehead. “I-...I don’t know what’s wrong with me today.”</p><p>Before he could reply, a knock came to their front door. They silenced. Again, another knock.</p><p>Levi’s grip around her forearm tightened. He was reluctant to leave her even a second. With a touch of her hand and a tired smile, she assured him that she would still be in one piece. Nodding in return, he rose from the couch. While walking towards the front door, he scratched the side of his head. Originally, he would have felt much concern, but the sad thing was he was used to this. He grew accustomed to these fits.</p><p>He had to for her sake.</p><p>After brushing himself off, he opened the door. There, standing at the portal were Hanji and Commander Erwin Smith himself. Naturally, his face was calm but stern. However, she did not greet him with the loud, obnoxious “hello” she always had. Both figures were shadowed by a grim perturbation-borderline irritability.</p><p>“Captain,” the Commander’s voice was low.</p><p>“Commander,” he nodded. Fucking hell. What do they want?! Why now? WHY NOW? the inner turmoil contradicted his cool demeanor.</p><p>“May we come in?” he gestured to Hanji, and she crossed the threshold, brushing by Levi.</p><p>He clicked his tongue. “Help yourselves then,” he halfway slammed the door.</p><p>The two glanced around the room with aura of suspicions. Their faces never altered. Quietly and hands folded in her lap, [Name] waited.</p><p>“Good morning, Ms. [L/N],” Erwin clasped her hand in his giant one.</p><p>“Morning, sir,” she replied almost timidly.</p><p>Hanji flopped next to her, nearly shaking her shoulders. “Hey, where’ve ya been, girl?” she said in a typical “shitty glasses” fashion.</p><p>She forced a laugh. “H-here...”</p><p>After drooping an arm over her, she replied,</p><p>“Well, we’ve missed you! It’s just not the same without you two to tease,” she winked.</p><p>Her shoulders relaxing, [Name] lightly placed her head in the crook of her friend’s neck. Meanwhile, Erwin scrutinized the Lance Corporal with hard eyes and almost a scowl. Levi gladly returned the favor.</p><p>“I am here to inquire just that,” he stated firmly. “Where have you two been?”</p><p>“That’s none of your damn business,” the shorter man retorted, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Actually, Captain,” Hanji said, calmly. “As coworkers and comrades, it kind of is. Where exactly have you guys been? What’s going on?”</p><p>His blood chilled and rushed at an uncomfortable pace. “[Name] has been sick, so I’ve been taking care of her. That’s all.”</p><p>She tilted her head. “Sick?” her eyes shifted to her friend. With a nervous laugh, she scooted away from her. Taking no offense, [Name] chuckled.</p><p>Erwin’s expression softened. “I see. Why is it you never said anything?”</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Negligence, I guess.”</p><p>“Negligence?” he raised a blonde eyebrow. “You’d never neglect to tell us something along those lines.”</p><p>The hairs standing up on the back of his neck, the Captain glanced over at [Name], who returned the nervous gaze. Her arms crossed over her chest protectively, and her head fell.</p><p>Damn it, no. [Name], don’t give it away!</p><p>“You aren’t hiding something, are you?” he placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnit!! “What the hell kind of a question is that?” Levi batted the fingers away and knit his brows. “I really just forgot. She was in terrible condition.”</p><p>Hanji turned back. “Commander, in their defense, I know for a fact that she’s been struggling a lot. I’ve seen it myself.”</p><p>An inward sigh of relief. Thank you, you crazy bitch.</p><p>“Is that so?” slowly, he approached her. Hesitantly, she raised her eyes to meet his. The magnitude of his stare caused her to adjust herself awkwardly and look away. “What’s been ailing you, Squad Leader [L/N]?”</p><p>A canine nearly pierced the skin of her bottom lip. “I’d rather not say, sir.”</p><p>He roughly snatched the bottom of her chin and forced her to look at him. Her eyes widened.</p><p>What the fuck are you doing, Erwin?! Levi clenched his fists. You’ll scare her, and she might-!</p><p>“Answer me, [L/N],” he stated.</p><p>“S-sir, I promise it’s nothing serious. It’s just very personal-!” she could barely hear herself think due to the pounding of her heart. But, he remained unmoved. Every muscle inside her tensed to the point of little shivers breaking through her body.</p><p>Suddenly, Hanji touched the back of his hand. “Commander. Leave her be.”</p><p>Had it not been for her, the enraged Corporal would have imprinted his face into the wall. Lowering his head, Erwin’s hard expression demanded an explanation.</p><p>After straightening the frames on the bridge of her nose, she stated,</p><p>“I can tell you she’s been suffering the effects of malnourishment. She’s seen me a couple of times for it. Extreme fatigue, occasional vomiting, dizziness and the like.”</p><p>Levi watched him, feline eyes narrowed into menacing slits. After a few tense moments of silence, his qualms finally seemed to diminish. When he observed her carefully, he noticed the obvious signs of such a condition; hollow, tired eyes, unusually thin. Yes, she followed under that category. Self-reproach then replaced the previous doubts.</p><p>“Forgive me, [Name],” he kelt in front of her and took her hand. He chuckled nervously. “I don’t even know what I was thinking.”</p><p>She relaxed a little.</p><p>“You see, another trainee’s disappeared,” he explained. “A few of weeks ago, the night patrol heard screaming from what sounded like the same vicinity as the dining hall, but they couldn’t find any evidence. Next thing we know, Heather Williams is gone.”</p><p>Nausea swamped Levi’s stomach.</p><p>“I understand your concern,” she replied. “Even your suspicions. I’d do the same if I was in your shoes.”</p><p>He smiled kindly and rose to his full posture.</p><p>“But, I promise, this is something I’ve been dealing with literally all my life,” she rubbed her arm. “It’s not some spontaneous excuse to get off work.”</p><p>“I believe you, [Name].”</p><p>Levi exhaled sharply. She was off the hook for the time being.  Erwin then directed himself towards him.</p><p>“Truly sorry for barging in like this,” he said with a slight bow of his head.</p><p>In his usual manner, he crossed his arms and leaned against the nearest wall. “You mean, you weren’t just finding an excuse to show off how tough you are?”</p><p>He smirked. “Of course not.”</p><p>Hanji and [Name] stood from the couch. “Ah, see?” the scientist bellowed. “Glad we got that out of the way! Everyone’s been asking about you. They’re pretty worried,” she pinched a pale cheek.  </p><p>“Ahh,” she lightly batted her hand away. “Tell them I’ll be okay and send them all my love.”</p><p>Her brows furrowed a little. Sensing her need for space, she backed away. [Name]’s head ducked, and her eyes shallowed.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Erwin brushed off his sleeves and turned to the exit. “Well, please recover soon. We expect your timely return.”</p><p>Levi noticed the vacant expression in her eyes. Shit, gotta get them out. “Thanks, Erwin,” he came up behind him almost bumping into his broad shoulders. “Keep holding the fort ‘til we get back.”</p><p>Before he reached for the brass knob, Erwin continued,</p><p>“Ah, Levi. I did mean to ask you about that evening, of the girl’s murder?”</p><p>Shit! “Yeah? What about it?”</p><p>“You were staying in late that day, am I right?”</p><p>His heart raced. “I was...why?” his lower lid twitched a little.</p><p>“I just wanted to know if you happened to notice anything suspicious that day,” he stared him full on in the face and folded his arms.</p><p>Stay calm. The smallest slip-up could mean the end. “Not really. I remember it being really quiet. At one point, I went outside and found the patrol making their way inside as if they’d seen a banshee or something.”</p><p>“I see,” he placed a finger on his chin. “Did you examine the area?”</p><p>He nodded. “I did, but I didn’t find anyone or anything. I made sure it was thorough.”</p><p>He raised his eyes towards [Name], who leaned against the wall right across from Hanji. “[Name], what about you? You were there too.”</p><p>“H-huh?” she jumped a little, as if startled.</p><p>“You were at Headquarters late,” he drew nearer to her. “Can you tell us anything?”</p><p>Levi’s pulse nearly burst out of his chest when he saw hints of the other entity revealing itself through her hunched posture, the way she clutched her arms, her eyes swallowed in blackness. She was barely hanging on.</p><p>She violently shook her head. “I was in Levi’s office. I didn’t see anything.”</p><p>He came closer. “Really? Nothing at all?”</p><p>“No, I was asleep most of the time,” sweat glimmered on her forehead.</p><p>Hanji’s face darkened with concern.</p><p>“Then, you didn’t hear the screams?” he leaned in, watching her face.</p><p>She paled. “No, I said I was asleep,” the hysteria bubbled inside her.  “I didn’t sleep very well but all the same...”</p><p>His brows knit together. “You alright?” he placed a hand on her forehead.</p><p>Suddenly, she let out a brief shriek almost falling backwards. Without a second thought, Levi rushed to her side and gripped her shoulders. Her cries escalated.</p><p>“Damn, [Name]!” Erwin fell to his knees. “What’s the matter?!” Hanji followed.</p><p>“Back off! Give her air!” he held her fast as she struggled, spewing out an assortment of curses and profanities both to herself an the demon inside her. “Shit fucking hell-!” Levi hissed.</p><p>“God in heaven,” the Commander breathed.</p><p>Her eyes wide, black and lost from the real world, she fought and screamed until her voice diminished into a thin screech. She grabbed his pants hard enough for her nails to dig into his thigh. The other clawed at the wood floor.</p><p>“We must get her to a hospital!” Erwin said, standing.</p><p>“Wha-!?”</p><p>“Levi,” Hanji touched his shoulder. “She’s looking really bad. We should probably bring her to a professional. You know, some place that might figure out a way to get her better.”</p><p>Before Levi protested, he thought such actions could easily arouse suspicions. They knew him well enough that he’d try any measure possible to bring her back to health. But, if she was admitted, would someone discover? What would happen without him being there? Would they make connections that quickly? Or would they just see her as a soldier suffering the effects of war?</p><p>Yes, he couldn’t always assume the worst. There was a chance that the doctors would pass her off as a tired, washed out soldier still traumatized.</p><p>Pressing his lips into a thin line, he glanced down again at [Name]’s pale face, straining from the inward struggle-she was fading fast, and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew it.</p><p>As she still clutched him, he gathered her up in his arms and slowly rose. Weakly whimpering, she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Even then, he was still her sanctuary.</p><p>He gulped. With a sharp exhale, he replied,</p><p>“Alright, let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9 - X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One glimpse of [Name] was all the nurses and doctors needed to find her a room immediately. Levi felt a part of himself being torn away as they snatched her from his arms, but he revealed nothing. All he knew to do was wait patiently outside, something he detested. He leaned back in the chair nearest the room they took her in. He listened: nothing. Arms crossing over his chest, he stared into the abyss. His mind stopped. In fact, everything stopped. He merely waited and hoped for the best.</p><p>“Levi?”</p><p>He blinked and followed the direction of the voice. “Hanji.”</p><p>Hands on her hips, her head was tilted a little to the side, and she tapped her foot against the stone floor.</p><p>“Don’t give me that, shithead,” he retorted.</p><p>“Levi, how long have you been hiding this?” she demanded.</p><p>“Hiding what?”</p><p>“Don’t you start that. Don’t you see? [Name]’s got something bad. I mean, critical.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes. “You think I don’t know that?”</p><p>“Apart from the lack of nutrition,” she pointed at the door. “Her mental stability is incredibly fragile. Almost terrifyingly so. Levi,” she approached his seat but he spurned her. “I’m pretty sure her personality’s split.”</p><p>His heart practically stopped.</p><p>She straightened her glasses. “I’ve only seen a few cases like that, soldiers that couldn’t bare the war anymore. The trauma effected them in such a way that their mind actually cracked in half in order to cope. I’ve seen them act this way: talking to ‘another person,’ the random panic attacks, moments where they become another person, memory loss, disorientation, refusing to eat, depression. Levi, is this right?”</p><p>He only stared, eyes empty.</p><p>“Gah, your silence says a lot,” she shook her head. “Her condition requires a lot of care! How long have you known about this?”</p><p>No reply.</p><p>“This is something you can’t just neglect! There’s not an excuse for this!” she slammed a hand on the arm of the chair. “What the hell were you thinking?! Didn’t you have any notion that there was something drastically wrong? Why didn’t you say anything?!”</p><p>He still never spoke.</p><p>“Is it pride? Huh? Is it her pride? Afraid people would think she’s crazy? Or is it your own? You too damn scared for people to think that you’d choose someone with a mental condition-?”</p><p>With a growl, he batted her arm. She flinched back in surprise. Slowly, he raised his face. She saw an expression on him that she hadn’t seen in ages, one of rage, one mingled with hurt, rage even a hint of fear. His furrowed brows, tightened jaw and flaming eyes sent a shiver down her spine.</p><p>Clenching his teeth, he seethed,</p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare say that. You have no idea. You can’t even begin to understand. Pride? No, this is about survival, doing what I had to do to keep her safe,” he turned away. “You don’t know what I’ve seen. You don’t know what she’s been through. Hanji, what I did, what I chose to do, were to protect her.”</p><p>Her face softened, and her arms slipped to her side.</p><p>“Yes, it’s true,” he murmured. “She does have a split personality. She’s extremely delicate, but somewhere inside is the woman we know fighting to survive against-” his voice hitched, then he lowered it, almost out of normal range. “A monster...”</p><p>Hanji watched him. The emotions had diminished. Forearms resting on his knees, he leaned over, concealing the vacant sadness and repeated stabbing he had felt for weeks. No, he wouldn’t ignore those signs. The Levi she knew was very careful and would’ve taken every measure possible to heal her. Obviously, he was hiding something, something that could cost [Name] her freedom or her life.</p><p>And possibly his own.</p><p>She leaned against the wall and sighed. “She’s the murderer, isn’t she? She’s responsible for killing those girls.”</p><p>What more was there to say? He couldn’t argue. He couldn’t deny it. All he could say was,</p><p>“Don’t say a damn word or I’ll kill you with my bare hands.”</p><p>She cleared her throat. She seemed neither surprised or disturbed but a little pain showed in the wrinkling of her brow. “I’m...I’m sorry, Levi,” she placed herself directly in front of him and knelt to meet his eyes. He didn’t acknowledge her presence. “You must be walking through hell right now.”</p><p>A quick breath of air escaped his nose. “Hell couldn’t possible be this bad.”</p><p>A ponderous silence hung for a moment. “I won’t say anything,” she finally assured. “I can even look around and maybe find a way to improve her condition. I still have the notes I took from those other patients.”</p><p>Eyes wide, he gazed at her.</p><p>She smiled. “[Name]’s like a sister from another mom. I love her, and I’d do that for her even if you weren’t together,” she winked. “But, because you are effected, that makes the situation more urgent.”</p><p>He almost couldn’t swallow what he was hearing. As he stared into her glittering, brown eyes and cheerful smile, he suddenly felt a little remorse for all the ghastly insults he’d bestowed on her during their friendship.</p><p>“Thank you, Hanji,” he whispered.</p><p>She patted his shoulder. “No problem, Captain. However, I will need a little information from you. Do you think you can leave her here and come with me to my office at Headquarters? It’d be somewhere private we can talk.”</p><p>He recoiled a little eyes shifting over to the door.</p><p>“I’m sure she’ll be fine, and I’m sure the doctors can handle it.”</p><p>He bit his lip. Though his doubts still lingered, he figured they’d always be there to hold him back. Hanji held the first glimmer of hope he had seen in what felt like eternity.</p><p>Before they could depart, a nurse peeked her head out.</p><p>“Captain Levi?” she said.</p><p>“Yes?</p><p>“You can come in now,” she pushed the door open.</p><p>He glanced back at the brunette.</p><p>“I’ll just wait here,” she replied.</p><p>After nodding, he followed the nurse through the long hallway. Beds filled with the sick and injured lined the walls. Groans of agony resonated in his ears, and a musty, bodily odor violated his nostrils.</p><p>“Ugh, so disgusting,” he muttered, covering his mouth and nose.</p><p>[Name] had been located in the farthest section of the room in solitude. She lay placidly staring into the cracks of the ceiling in only her pants and tank top. Slowly, she rolled her head to the side when she felt his weight sink into the bed.</p><p>“Levi...,” her fingers stretched out for his hand.  </p><p>It hurt just witnessing her in this state. Her endeavors stole so much of her spirit and vigor that there was almost nothing left but exhaustion. He was convinced after seeing her that trusting in Hanji was the best decision for her.</p><p>He bent down and kissed her forehead. “I’m going to leave you here for a while,” he said softly. “You can rest undisturbed.”</p><p>“Don’t leave me,” she begged, clasping either side of his head.</p><p>Don’t do this to me, [Name]. “I’ll just be with Hanji. She has something that can help you recover. You will be safe here, and I’m sure the doctors will take good care of you.”</p><p>She squeezed her eyes together and nodded. “Okay, but don’t be gone too long. I despise hospitals.”</p><p>Ah, a small trace of her original self. He smirked. “I know. It shouldn’t take long but it’ll be worth it.”</p><p>She didn’t say a word but nodded in reply. Calmly folding her hands over her chest, she inhaled and relaxed. Satisfied to leave her in this current state, he stood up and brushed off the wrinkles in his clothes. The nurse placed a pretty hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“She’ll be fine,” she said reassuringly. “You’re so dedicated. It’s sweet.”</p><p>He pushed away the hand without a reply. That could get you killed, lady.</p><p>[Name] watched through a thin slit through her eyelid.</p><p>“Hardly any patient here receives visitors, you know,” she continued, lids lowering and cheeks tinging red. “You’re so gentlemanly, kind-hearted, endear-”</p><p>Shut up, woman. “Sorry, I gotta go now. I have an appointment.”</p><p>She gasped a little. “O-oh! I’m so sorry! Um,” she shifted awkwardly and stared at her feet. “Have a nice day then.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Relieved to finally escape, he came up to Hanji. Only exchanging a nod, he followed her out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10 - X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moans drove into the back of [Name]’s mind. Nothing but the pain and sorrow of others surrounded her. The room darkened as the torches were extinguished for the night. She lay there, quiet and still, allowing the weight of the darkness to press her down. Every limb, every muscle felt like a burden. The aching in her head pounded with every beat of her heart. Through weak, half-lidded eyes, she counted the gaps between the bricks.</p><p>Ever since Erwin and Hanji visited them, the voice had not spoken.</p><p>At last, some relief.</p><p>With a slow yawn, she pulled the sheets over her shoulders, hoping sleep would envelop her. She gazed down the room, the beds, windows, people and utilities morphing into indefinite blurs and shadows. Her mind fogged, and her muscles finally relaxed. Maybe this time, she could sleep peacefully.</p><p>Before her glazed eyes, a thin figure walked into her line of sight; a pretty, little girl with long [h/c] hair cascading down her back. Her [e/c] eyes possessed a profundity beyond her years. Wrapped in a warm blanket, her skin glowed with innocence like a doll.</p><p>Why is such a beautiful, healthy child in this hellhole? [Name] wondered.</p><p>Catching her attention, the girl turned to her, staring back at her. Cautiously, she approached the bed and cocked her head slightly.</p><p>“No, I’m not sick,” [Name] whispered. Just losing my mind is all....</p><p>The child then broke into a sweet smile, one that melted her heart.</p><p>“You remind me of some of the children I used to protect from my days as a street rat,” she reached out to brush a lock of hair out of her face. “Funny, you look like me when I was a little girl...”</p><p>Suddenly, the features reshaped right before her. [Name]  gasped and flinched back, jaw dropped. The lines of her jaw became stronger. Her once long, [h/c] hair shortened to a straight undercut, raven hair framing his sharp, light eyes. The smile faded but the gentle expression still remained.</p><p>He looks....he looks exactly like-!</p><p>The boy etched closer to her face. His eyes, his face, even the hair. It was like looking at Levi as a child, stoic, cold yet withholding a quiet sorrow he locked away.</p><p>Holy shit, I’m really losing it, she closed her eyes and rubbed them violently.</p><p>When she turned back, the little boy’s features had palliated into feminine features. The hair lengthened even but Levi’s characteristics remained.</p><p>A little girl that looks like Levi?</p><p>The apparition altered again; a little boy with [h/c] hair and [e/c] eyes like [Name].</p><p>Her heart jumped in her throat. This vision, this pathetic figment of her imagination, represented her child, the child of her dreams, the child she would never carry, birth, raise and protect. She surrendered a dream that made her fill a little more complete, a little more positive of her future despite her hardships, a dream she held close even before meeting Levi. It slipped through her fingers, leaving behind only traces of disappointment and despair.  As the vision gazed at her with such a dear and welcoming smile, everything inside her crumbled. She wanted to plunge a knife into her heart if it stopped the pain.</p><p>Tears streamed down her placid cheeks. “God, please take it away,” she prayed rubbing her eyes.</p><p>It cocked its head in confusion at her actions. So real...so lifelike. She almost believed she could reach out and clasp it to her breast.</p><p>With a tense sob, she rested her forehead against her thigh and wrapped her arms around her knees.</p><p>“Go away! Go away!” she cried.</p><p>It still remained, face now a little sad, twisting her heart even more</p><p>“Leave me alone! Get away from me!!” she contracted her body even more. “Leave me alone, damn you! Damn you!!</p><p>“Excuse me.”</p><p>“No no no! Get away from me, you damned thing!”</p><p>A hand touched her shoulder. [Name] examined it with timid fingers: warm, soft skin. Yes, it was real.</p><p>It was only the nurse.</p><p>“Ma’am, are you okay?”</p><p>Pretty, round eyes, silky hair, browned skin. This was the nurse that spoke to Levi before he left.</p><p>“You look really pale,” she placed a head on her sweaty forehead.</p><p>Yes, she saw her. The way she blushed at the sight of Levi, her attempted flirting, touching his shoulder.</p><p>Is she trying to steal him from me?</p><p>She groaned and clutched the sides of her head.</p><p>She’ll try to take him if she has the chance! She must die...</p><p>The petite woman took a cool, wet rag and placed it on the heated skin behind her neck. [Name] only cursed to herself-more so at the dark whispers in her mind.</p><p>The nurse watched at her patient’s strange behavior. “Perhaps a little water will do you some good. How about you come with me?”</p><p>She held out a hand. [Name] slowly raised her eyes, blankly staring back. Mindlessly, she took it and followed her. It was as if her mind and body were so separated, one had no control over the other.</p><p>I have to get rid of her. What if Levi comes back, and she gets a hold of him? What if she makes him forget me?</p><p>Shut up!! You have to shut up! Levi isn’t like that! Why are you so stupid?</p><p>I must get rid of her. She’s an obstacle.</p><p>Shut up!!</p><p>“Just wait here.”</p><p>She suddenly found herself in front of a small door-the kitchen, she presumed, since the aroma of food filled her nose. As the nurse walked inside, she remained frozen in her place. She checked over her shoulder: though the vision of the child disappeared, the seed of paranoia grew at a disturbingly rapid rate. Everything inside her was cold and tense with fear.</p><p>She must be killed. I must keep her from ever taking away Levi...</p><p>“Would you shut the hell up?!” she beat her forehead with her knuckles.</p><p>Again, she glanced over her shoulder. Her heart nearly stopped and dropped to the bottom of her gut. Her chest tightened to the point of bursting.</p><p>There, at the end of the looming hallway stood a dark apparition. A gaping hole ripped through its abdomen, and blood crusted its jawline. It possessed blonde hair, vengeful eyes, and worse still, the Trainee’s uniform.</p><p>Face paling, she backed away slowly. The ghost followed her every step. Before she could turn and run, its horrid face planted itself directly in front of her, dead yet bitter sockets piercing her eyes.</p><p>“God in heaven, Heather,” her voice came out in shaky breaths.</p><p>Damn, I have to get rid of her!</p><p>Get rid of it.</p><p>Get rid of her...</p><p>Slowly, the phantom raised a finger and pointed it right between [Name]’s eyes.</p><p>“You....,” it hissed. “This is your fault....”</p><p>“What the hell?!” she whimpered. “I don’t even remember-!”</p><p>Get rid of it now!</p><p>I have to get rid of her...</p><p>“You bitch,” its eyes nearly bulged. “You faker....You liar.”</p><p>Covering her face with her arm, [Name] sunk to the floor, pleading for mercy, for peace.</p><p>“Shut up!” she demanded. “Shut up! SHUT UP!! Shut up, you damned thing!!”</p><p>The mantras of the voices continued to echo in her mind, an endless cycle of torture.</p><p>Liar.</p><p>Faker.</p><p>Pretender.</p><p>Get rid of her now.</p><p>Where’s Levi?</p><p>“Ma’am?”</p><p>With a jolt, she snapped to her senses and gazed wide eyed at the nurse, whose dropped jaw and raised brows obviously indicated horror. She gripped the small glass of water. How long had she been standing there?</p><p>“Um, I-” she exhaled and wiped the sweat from her brow. “I’m sorry-I’m not feeling-”</p><p>“Ma’am,” the nurse weakly said. “Who were you talking to?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I heard you talking to someone out there,” she looked up and down the halls. “Yelling is more like it. Who were you talking to?”</p><p>Shit.....she heard everything. The soldier opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She only lowered her head. At once, the nurse let the glass shatter to the floor and grabbed her by the wrist and began dragging her down the hall.</p><p>“This is serious,” she said. “We’ve got to get you psychiatric attention immediately!”</p><p>“No!! Let me go!” she pulled back, initiating a tug of war.</p><p>“Ma’am! You don’t understand! We’re trying to help you! You need treatment at once!”</p><p>“You can’t take me there!” she protested.</p><p>“If you don’t now, you’ll never get out from this! HELP! We’ve got a runaway patient! Come help, quick!”</p><p>With a low growl, [Name] yanked the nurse back into the kitchen and pressed her back into the door. Before she could cry, her strong, callused hands encircled her pretty, little neck...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11 - X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanji took Levi too her office where she kept reports on patients, experiments and ideas saved for the future. She never knew what might become useful later. The room felt a little more congested than normal with the drawn curtains and the single, quivering light from the shield of the lantern. Her desk was cluttered with nearly every file, every folder she owned, some softly floating to the wooden floor. when she found herself reading the same sentence at least thrice, her eyes clashing together, she pressed the bridge of her nose with her index and thumb, groaning.</p><p>She rose her brown eyes to follow Levi’s movements, concealed behind her silver frames. His normally groomed hair was unkempt and dangled in front of his forehead. Having remained indoors much longer than normal, his skin was pale and drawn, like the undead mention in horror stories. The bags underneath his eyes revealed the red, little blood vessels swelling from fatigue. In all her years working together with him, she never witnessed him looking so haggard. His constant dozing off and occasional disorientation was an obvious sign of sleep deprivation. She should have told him to go home, get some actual sleep and leave [Name] at the medical center to be cared for. But, she knew better; he’d toss and turn, pace and curse, drink that damn tea, pace some more, then at the ungodly hours of the morning, when every normal person was sleeping, go off to her bedside.</p><p>She never should’ve give him that tea. It only fed his horrible insomnia.</p><p>With one more tired groan, Hanji pulled out another paper, fidgeting with her collar. She frowned as she read. They were the notes she had taken from her interview with Levi, concerning [Name]'s health:</p><p>Depression<br/>talking to yourself as if talking to another person<br/>insomnia<br/>night terrors<br/>- panic attacks<br/>- mood swings<br/>- splitting headaches<br/>- eating withdrawals<br/>- compulsive behaviors</p><p>A long breath of air seeped out of her nose, as she replayed her past experienced with previous sufferers through her mind; one committed suicide. The finally sunk so far down that he became less living than a doll, surrendering every bit of his will to live. Sure, they managed to lengthen what little sanity they held onto with herbal mixtures and medicine. But, deep down, as much as she wanted to believe that [Name] could be saved, a voice told her in the back of her mind the inevitable truth:</p><p>There was no hope for her.</p><p>Her heart twisted. She loved her like another sister. She took her under her wing when she first joined, treating her to sweets and drinks at just the right moments when she needed them most. She laughingly called her “girlfriend,” much to the dismay of Levi, and she would hug her in response.  [Name] spent nearly as much time crying on her shoulder when her lover was tied up with the authorities.</p><p>The thought of something bad happening to her ached her more than she could even put into words.</p><p>And with all Levi told her, how long ago did you sink this far down? For all she knew, with her experience, it could have been years ago.</p><p>With a hard swallow, she rose from her seat and circled behind Levi. To busy, lowering his head and rubbing his forehead, he failed to notice her. She peered over the notes he clutched aggressively; all mixtures of herbs, medicines and fluids for anxiety, depression and multiple ailments. He had a few circled vigorously, hoping some would have an effect on [Name].</p><p>Poor thing, she thought to herself. She reached for the top of his head but resisted the urge. With a quick grunt, he jolted himself awake, nearly gasping at the feeling of Hanji’s presence. His grasp loosened, she took the paper and studied it, masking herself with her cheerful voice.</p><p>“Ah, these are good choices, Levi!” she said. She immediately pivoted and placed them in the small pile she had made.</p><p>He groaned and rubbed his face. “What fucking time is it?”</p><p>She scratched the top of her head. “I dunno. Three? Four? It’s stupid, that’s what it is,” she forced a laugh.</p><p>As if he had been glued to the chair for years on end, he slowly pulled himself from his chair, stretching his limbs. With glazed, he surveyed the scene, the papers, the splattered ink and pens.</p><p>All that work with not much to show for it...</p><p>With a near defeated sigh, he ran his fingers through his muddled hair. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to burst internally or shut down.</p><p>“Too much damn reading,” he grumbled. “Why the fuck don’t you throw any of this shit away?”</p><p>“What?” with one hand swipe, she dropped a stack in her drawer. “You never know what you’ll need!”</p><p>“If you can get to it...”</p><p>She merely chuckled. “Neat freak.” After swiping her hands, she turned to him and held one out. “Come on. Let’s go back. I know you’re probably still obsessing about her.”</p><p>“Tch, shitty glasses,” he pulled himself up.</p><p>“That’s how I role!” she opened the door for him. “I read you like a book, Captain Idiot.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12 - X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dead body! We have a dead body over here!”</p><p>“Holy shit! Who could’ve-?!”</p><p>“Police! Get the police!”</p><p>“What the-?!”</p><p>“Get some help!”</p><p>“Search the area! Quick!”</p><p>[Name] locked herself in a broom closet, backing herself into the wall in attempt to conceal as much of her as possible. Hugging her knees to her chest, tremors shot through her body now frozen with fear. Her mind erased everything from the surface save for one thing:</p><p>Get out. Get out alive and find Levi.</p><p>Visions flashed before [Name] of the moments before this: she recalled the disfigured spectral of Heather, spitting insults and accusations, the phantasmal child, watching her, reaching out to her. She saw the nurse as she guided her down, down the dark foyers. She heard her commands. Then, with a groan, she rubbed her forehead as a headache throbbed at the center. She swallowed forcefully, the raw muscles burning at this seemingly simple action. The smell of iron invaded her nose and mouth as she panted.</p><p>It happened again. Her mind switched off completely. But, she didn’t awaken to a strangling or to Levi staring back at her with blood crusted on his jaw. No, her clothes were soaked in crimson fluid, her hands stained with red. She gripped a knife so hard, her knuckles whitened at the pressure. The mutilated corpse of the sweet nurse lay before her, the stench burned her eyes and nostrils. Her abdominal organs had been loosely scattered across the floor of the kitchen, as if the killer cared not who saw.</p><p>But, she couldn’t remember any of it.</p><p>Footsteps and shouts echoed down the hall. [Name] clamped a hand over her mouth, and she watched the thin strip of light beneath the door. Quickly, it pulsated following the movements of the torches carried by her pursuers. She was sure some of the Military Police arrived. She saw some of them standing at the entryway of the clinic.  After all, this was a facility funded by the king. How many more were coming? Her current state was a dead giveaway. She’d have no way out.</p><p>No way.</p><p>No way out.</p><p>Get out. Get out and find Levi.</p><p>Where’s Levi?</p><p>Levi.</p><p>[Name] gritted her teeth and clutched the sides of her head. Her breath increasing in pace, her heart pounding in her ears, her [e/c] eyes watched the only source from the outside world.</p><p>It’s your fault.</p><p>You did it.</p><p>Get out.</p><p>Get out now.</p><p>It was you.</p><p>“Shut up,” she mouthed. A few tears squeezed out of the corners of her eyes.</p><p>Get out.</p><p>Hurry, or you won’t make it.</p><p>It’s your fault.</p><p>Where’s Levi?</p><p>You have to find Levi.</p><p>“No, no,” she ducked her head and tugged at her [h/c] locks.</p><p>The voices outside grew louder and desperate. The voice inside grew louder and desperate.</p><p>Run.</p><p>Run now.</p><p>Hurry, get out.</p><p>Find Levi.</p><p>He needs you.</p><p>You need him.</p><p>Run.</p><p>RUN.</p><p>They’ll find you.</p><p>They’ll find you if you don’t run.</p><p>“I have to be quiet-” just as her voice raised higher than a whisper, she clamped a hand over her mouth.</p><p>The footsteps clicked passed her hideout. Another came by. Then another. The blazes flickered and dimmed, reflecting the unstable pulse behind her ribs. Every breath of air labored and caught in her throat. The walls closed in on her, inching, closer and closer on her dwindling sanity.</p><p>Just a little longer, she thought. They’ll leave, and I can get it.</p><p>As each second ticked by, the more her cage trapped her, enclosed her, pinned her down.</p><p>Get out.</p><p>Hurry, run.</p><p>Another torch floated by. Finally, [Name] was left in a congested darkness and silence. With what little strength she possessed, she reached for the door handle and pushed it open.</p><p>*<br/>*<br/>*</p><p>The crisp air of the early morning awakened Levi and Hanji’s dulled senses. A few early birds twittered in their trees announcing the coming morning. Although the extravagant colors of the morning had yet to be seen, the blackened sky slowly began its transition into a deep azure, signaling the arrival of the sun. The branches of the trees swayed along with the wind as if the greet their luminous ruler. Levi raised his head, inhaling the fresh scent of the morning. He felt the state of his  mind dwindle, little by little, unable to bear this torment much longer. After hours of reading through Hanji’s chicken scratch, he left with nothing. Not even a sliver of hope that could possibly rescue [Name] from her hell. He couldn’t be mad at Hanji; it wasn’t her fault, and she did everything she could to assist him with a cheerful face. He had no reason to truly be angry with [Name] save for one thing;</p><p>Why did she never say anything?</p><p>After everything he learned about her condition, he doubted a chance for recovery had she  mentioned her agony. The remedies he found mainly dealt with the anxiety, insomnia, depression, the expected emotional scars most soldiers of the Scouting Legion bore after a ferocious battle with the Titans. This was far worse, something that had yet to be explained by doctors.</p><p>Swallowing dryly, he paced forward, slowly, exhaustedly. After tossing aside all other options, he now focussed on what he would do with [Name].  He didn’t have the heart to lock her away: prison, the asylum, the infirmary with Hanji despite her loyalty towards her. They would do nothing for you. Perhaps they might leave the city together, some isolated place where they could live peacefully, that being a relative term, of course. He grew used to her sudden changes in personality. He could keep all of her secrets; carry them to the grave if that’s what it took.</p><p>She was his; every last bit of her.</p><p>“Hanji,” he finally said, breaking the silence.</p><p>She turned to him. “Hm?”</p><p>He paused a moment then sighed. “You don’t have to keep acting to damn cheerful. I get it. [Name]-” he gulped. “There’s no way to heal her.”</p><p>His words stung. But, how could she argue. With a short but very tense pause, she finally replied,</p><p>“No, Levi. I’m....I’m so sorry.”</p><p>With a shake of a head and a quiet laugh, he said,</p><p>“Don’t be.”</p><p>“So, what are you going to do?”</p><p>As they continued their stroll, he ruminated the question, constructing his answer carefully. “Probably take her somewhere isolated and quiet...Considering what she’s already done,” his breath hitched and he shuddered. “Should she go under completely, at least she’d still be able to live and die with a little peace somewhere. After everything she’s been through, she deserves that much, don’t you think?”</p><p>Hanji stifled a sob, threatening to escape. Only a quiet hiccup in her voice was all that could be heard. It almost felt like saying goodbye to an entire past, goodbye to her. But, she gulped down her urge to break out into cries, despite the fact that her throat ached so much, turned to Levi and gave him a quiet smile.</p><p>“Yes, I think she’d love that,” she tried to sound cheerful, but sorrow weighed down her voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13 - X Reader FINALE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The closer Levi and Hanji approached the hospital, the higher the sun rose, spreading its golden fingers over the horizon, painting and glossing its masterpiece with the colors of the morning light. A thin streak of crimson light bleed over the edge like a cut vein, oozing its life fluid into the earth. The wind finally eased away leaving the two in a pregnant silence. Levi’s chaotic thoughts grew into shrieks of warning. The canals of his ears rang as an alarm, alongside the constant pounding of his pulse, like the drums of battle. Even in the freezing atmosphere, his trembling skin prickled with a heated jolt, and yet, his fingers stung, slowly numbing in the frigid air.</p><p>Despite his conversation with Hanji, he felt nothing but immense terror.</p><p>As if something dreadful approached...</p><p>But, what was it?</p><p>As soon as he passed through the archway, his stomach continued to twist and turn. He despised the musty odor of hospitals anyway, but the aura hovering about the facility seemed...darker than usual. Maybe it was the few candles trembling in the dark. Maybe it was the shadows looming up into the ceiling, hanging their heads as if in mourning. Maybe it was the continuing thickened silence. </p><p>But, he and Hanji continued into the hallways, on their way to find [Name.]</p><p>The lights of the torches guided them down the foyers, the blackness dispersing little by little. He knew he this edginess would refuse to leave until he finally saw her. But, maybe that was what bothered him most; would she have improved at all? Were the attendance of the doctors and nurses any use to her? With everything she had done?</p><p>Her mind was so fragile...had it finally been pushed to its limits?</p><p>“Levi-!!” </p><p>“Huh-?!” His heart immediately made a break for his throat as Hanji grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.</p><p>His eyes, widen with horror, followed her finger to the patches of blood splattered against the door. He was sure to have vomited from the violent pangs of nausea and dizziness. With a trembling hand, he pushed it open. </p><p>Now, both soldiers were no strangers to death. Hanji and Levi had witnessed their share of violence, men and women pitted against one another, the horrors of the Titans crushing and devouring companions. </p><p>But no words could describe the disgust they felt at the sight of the corpse before them. The nurse’s skull had been cracked in the back, where blood oozed into a pool around her head. Her abdomen, split from the base of her sternum down to her pelvis, was left practically hollow, with the remains of her organs ripped out and tossed aside like garbage. </p><p>To think that [Name] could have done this....</p><p>[Name], who was always so courageous, who fought so hard to save others-</p><p>“Levi,” Hanji tugged at his sleeve, face placid, hand clamped over her mouth. “W-We gotta find her....If we don’t, they might-”</p><p>Before she could complete her sentence, Levi followed a small trail composed of blood droplets. Thoughts of finding her completely consumed him. The world could have ended  right then and there, it would not have mattered.</p><p>All he could think was <i>find her.</i></p><p>
  <i>Find her now.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Before its too late...</i>
</p><p>The trail ended at a small, broom closet, filled with a mess of medical supplies and cleaning supplies. Small streaks of red painted the floor. His eyes traced the thin lines.</p><p>And he saw her.</p><p>Her body curled, her eyes wide, hollow, glazed over, gazing into the darkness, perceiving something that no one could see, feel or hear. Her cracked, placid lips quivered with fear, and tears left streaks over her filthy face. </p><p>Levi mentally kicked himself. Why did he bring you here? Why did he not predict this?</p><p>“Hey,” he whispered, dropping to his knees and holding out a hand to you. </p><p>She stared at him, the blank depths of her orbs piercing down to his soul. Every muscle remained still. Very slightly, the muscles in her eyes, twitched, scanning over him, as if attempting to discern the identity of the man before him.</p><p>Every nerve inside Levi’s heart seemed to burn at the sight of this. </p><p>He held out a trembling hand.</p><p>“[N-Name],” he whispered. “Please...It-it’s me...”</p><p>But, she only responded with a weak whimper. Her  bony shoulders pulled away. Her gaze shifted to the floor. Her blood stained hands concealed her face from him.</p><p>Her love, her life long partner. </p><p>And she wouldn’t even look at him.</p><p>The cold demeanor he held before him for so many years, the shield he used to pushed away anyone that dared near him, cracked and shattered in an instant. Tears brimming his eyes, he drew closer, only to force her further away.</p><p>“No, it’s me,” he murmured, voice cracking and trembling. “It’s me, Levi. Don’t be scared.”</p><p>Behind him, Hanji’s glasses were smeared with her tears, as she watched her lose herself in these dark visions and apparitions, listening to those whispers.</p><p>It was just as she predicted.</p><p>As much as she wished, as hard as she prayed,</p><p>there was no hope.</p><p>A clatter arose at the end of the hallway. Shouts. Harsh commands. The flickering of torches.</p><p>The Military Police. </p><p>Hanji frantically tugged Levi’s shirt, eyes nearly bulging. “Levi, we gotta go-!”</p><p>“Wait, [Name,] he said, grabbing the him of her jacket. “Come on. We have to-!”</p><p>“Fuck, leave me alone!” her thin, dry voice was reduced to a bone chilling shrill. “Leave me alone, damn it! Shut up!! Shut up!!”</p><p>“Oh, fuck, no,” his heart raced. Everything inside him grew numb with pure, unadulterated fear. “Not here. Not now.”</p><p>“Levi-!! We have to hurry!” Hanji’s pleas became more desperate, as she attempted to lead him away. </p><p>Without a second thought of the consequences, Levi snatched her arm, not caring about the bruises embedded into [Name]’s skin. Releasing an inhuman cry, she thrashed and fought against him.</p><p>“Fucking hell-!!” with a grunt, he pulled her to her feet and yanked her down the hall.</p><p>Whatever words spilled from her mouth were drowned by gasps and cries.</p><p>But, the Military Police had already spotted them, spotted her. They noticed the frantic pace of their departure and chased after them. </p><p>[Name] struggled against her captor, but his hold was too strong. Who was this dark being coming to take her away from her safe haven? Where was he taking her? Where were they going?</p><p>And how did he know her name?</p><p>“Stop!!” she demanded, digging her nails into what she was sure warm flesh. “Let me go!!”</p><p>Levi winced at the pain, but he only pulled her closer. He glanced over at his panic-stricken friend.</p><p>“Hanji, what the fuck is wrong with her?” he shouted in between pants.</p><p>Inhaling a much needed breath of air, she replied, her throat constricting,</p><p>“I’m sorry, Levi-”</p><p>“Ah-!!” </p><p>With every bit of force she could must, [Name] sunk her teeth in the skin of his forearm far enough for the precious vessels to be broken. Before he could even respond, she lunged at him, her fingers encircling the base of his windpipe. </p><p>“What the hell! [Name]!!” Hanji shrieked and grabbed her shoulders in attempt to pull her away.</p><p>In that moment, Levi’s eyes dimmed and blurred. Slowly, his mind began to real.</p><p>No, this couldn’t have been her.</p><p>His mouth hung agape, the air halting in the passageways of his throat. He encircled her wrists as they struggled to keep a hold on him. Why was he not struggling for his life? He could have easily broken away.</p><p>Perhaps....</p><p>He was accepting it. </p><p>He wanted this.</p><p>And why not at her hands, the one he held dearest? </p><p>Slowly, a heavy fog clouded his mind.</p><p>Suddenly, a shot rang out.</p><p>A thick silence...</p><p>And then a weight crashed against his body.</p><p>He heard nothing but his own pulse beating against his ears, until Hanji’s voice could be heard, faintly, lost in the muddle of his own thoughts.</p><p>“You bastards!!”</p><p>Softly, eyes still fixated into the distance, Levi’s trembling hand rose to touch the cold, lifeless skin of [Name’s] arm.</p><p>With a slow breath, his chin fell against the top of her head...</p><p>*<br/>*<br/>*</p><p>The red hues of the evening sun cast a gloomy hue over the fortress. For the first time in what seemed like ages, the wind stilled, allowing the tortured branches of the trees to rest. Young cadets yawned and stretched their limbs, aching from training that day, ready to turn in for the night. Their leaders retired to the confinements of their offices as they prepared themselves for another long day.</p><p>All but one...</p><p>Lance Corporal Levi, arms crossed, grey eyes glazed and heavy with fatigue, gazed out into that open horizon. </p><p>How pleasant it seemed, just the notion of running into that never ending sea of the sky, never to return, never to look back.</p><p>Could that be possible?</p><p>If only he could have done that sooner with [Name]....</p><p>He knew well Erwin and Hanji would be stuck dealing with the authorities over the murders, but he didn’t care. He would deal with anyone that dared speak poorly of her.</p><p>Even after all she had done....</p><p>Was it even right to feel this way?</p><p>He could still feel the weight of her body landing against him, her teeth in his skin, her hands around his neck, the shot of the pistol that inevitably claimed her life.</p><p>As she lay dying in his arms, her eyes softened upon seeing his face. Two soft pads of her fingers brushed against his jaw, nothing more than a faint caress.</p><p>
  <i>”Levi...”</i>
</p><p>Oh, how indistinct it was...</p><p>But, he recognized his own name perfectly...</p><p>
  <i>”Levi...”</i>
</p><p>And yet, even in the midst of her madness,</p><p>even though her mind was lost in a forest of insanity, where demonic delusions threatened to possess her,</p><p>she still managed to cling onto her love for him.</p><p>Him and him alone.</p><p>Releasing a quivering breath, as if it required every ounce of his strength, he lowered his head in thought. It was time to visit her again.</p><p>After all, those flowers needed to be replaced as frequently as possible.</p><p>She deserved nothing less....</p><p>With a rose held carefully in one hand, he shuffled his way to the door. It was almost evening now, and he needed to spend his time with her.</p><p>He couldn’t be late in seeing her...</p><p>After all, she loved him so dearly...</p><p>And he loved her...</p><p>Every last part of her...</p><p>
  <i>”‘Til death do us part...”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 1 - OC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“2nd Murder in Possible Serial Case: a woman of about twenty-five years was found in an alley, stabbed repeatedly in the back. Her abdomen had been cut open and certain internal organs cut out. Police believe this to be the job of the same killer who took the life of another young woman of the same age, also stabbed, thrown in an alley and missing organs from the abdominal area. Her jacket bore the logo of the Trainee Corps. No new connections have been made to the killer or the victims.”</p><p>Levi sighed. “Hn, disgusting.”</p><p>“What did you say?” said Lynn softly as she placed a fresh cup of coffee before him.</p><p>“Oh, nothing,” he folded the letter and casually tossed it aside.</p><p>Her gaze followed it as it softly landed off the rim of the table. “A notice from the Commander?” She tilted her head accordingly, scanning the elegant handwriting. “Hm, another one, huh?”</p><p>“That’s right, we’re gonna have to keep sending them to the dormitories earlier and earlier,” he replied.</p><p>“It’s probably safer that way anyway.”</p><p>He nodded. “That reminds me, did you ever get a chance to talk to the police?” he pointed to creased paper. “You said you witnessed the first one that was quite a bit like this. With the ripped open stomach and missing organs and such.”</p><p>She grimaced at the mention. “I did. I mean, outside of when I first summoned them. They met with me a couple of days before this one actually! So, they know she’s a trainee and everything. Sadly, they couldn’t figure out anything else. Not any other patterns outside of being a young female cadet and the manner of the killing itself.”</p><p>He shook his head. “Well, shit. That’s comforting.” Sarcasm riddled his voice.</p><p>She reached over and rubbed his forearm. “Funny, being a captain and all, I thought you’d be used to seeing things like this.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I like it when it happens,” he folded an arm and sipped his beverage.</p><p>She smiled. “True,” her eyes shifted to the ripples disturbing the black liquid. They glazed over.</p><p>She was right; as a captain, he was no stranger to death. He witnessed many comrades and friends perish in the worst possible ways; bitten in half, swallowed whole, crushed in the giant hands of the Titans, smashed, broken. As a Squad member , Lynn bore similar memories. However, in war, the circumstances were entirely different. Men and women fought and killed for self defense. Humans stealing the lives of other humans for selfish purposes was a sick crime, something no one ever deserved to endure both the victim and the loved ones forced into the brutal aftermath.</p><p>After a long swallow, occasionally inhaling through his nose, his dark, feline eyes scrutinized his partner. Her eyelashes darkened the circles beneath them. Her dark hair framed her face, casting shadows along the hollows of her cheeks. As the sunlight from the window shown on her, her pale skin seemed to glow, giving her almost a ghostly appearance.</p><p>“Something wrong?” he said, shifting towards her.</p><p>“Hm? What?” she broke her train of thought. “Oh, sorry. Just thinking.”</p><p>He smiled lightly and batted her forehead with the back of his hand. “You’re always thinking about something.”</p><p>Returning the smile, she caught his hand in hers. Much like his, it was calloused and hard, another token of their fight for humanity. Years of peace were enjoyed by all thanks to them and their colleagues. The unfortunate thing about society was that everyone seemed to forget that. Despite the restoration, despite the impossible efforts, despite the countless deaths, they still forgot. Now, these soldiers had no choice but to live among the citizens, shadows lost in a blur of life and color, statues planted in the race of life, the ever moving stream.</p><p>These two warriors at least could turn to each other if their burdens proved too much. In all their years spent together, Levi and Lynn tried not to waste any time wallowing in self pity or sorrow and enjoy the serenity their efforts brought. While being fully aware of their emotional and mental scars, they found solace and healing in each other’s company. However, it was obvious Lynn faltered more than he, though she never admitted it. Lover or not, he was her captain, and she never wanted to appear weak in front of him. She always hid from his sight when she needed to cry, but their house was so small, he could always hear her muffled sobs and curses.</p><p>As he examined her tired face, and as her mind again wandered into a tempest of thought, he wished that she would actually tell him when something ailed her. As the Lance Corporal, he was always brash, abrasive, maybe even vulgar, but he never once made his subordinates think he didn’t care. He understood that some of these habits seeped into their mundane, everyday life but she recognized them simply as part of his personality. It was true that he grew annoyed with people’s drama but she was not one to stir it for the sake of attention.</p><p>How tired she appeared to be. Her eating habits were never the best, but results of that were starting to show in her face, her collar bone and neck, her wrists. As far back as he’d known her, Lynn was always tall and thin but lean and muscular. It never was pretty or round or soft but sharp and strong, a body whose feminine charm was rubbed away by pain, discomfort and strain foreign to most. Still, it began to look brittle and weary, almost as if her strength was fading inside and out.</p><p>Levi sighed, glancing down at the hand encircling his. “Lynn.”</p><p>No reply.</p><p>“Lynn?”</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>“Lynn, he tugged at a lock of her hair.</p><p>“Ah, sorry,” she turned to him. “What is it?”</p><p>“How can I put this lightly but,” he narrowed his eyes. “you look like fucking death.”</p><p>Taken aback, she blinked in surprise. “Pardon?”</p><p>“Are you sick or something? Do you need to visit another physician?” he leaned in closer. “I never heard about your last visit. Is there something you’re not telling me?”</p><p>Her cheeks paled. “S-sorry, Captain. I’ll get something right now.”</p><p>Before he could say anything else, she rose from her chair and scurried to the kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinets almost frantically. With a sharp exhale, he followed her in. She toppled a few items on the counter. Roughly grabbing her arm, he turned her towards him.</p><p>“Ow-!”</p><p>“For God’s sake, Lynn,” he grumbled. “what the actual fuck is wrong? You’re acting really weird,” his eyes thinned into intimidating slits. “I mean it, is there something seriously wrong?”</p><p>Their eyes locked. Levi’s height was often the butt of jokes among the scouts, often midget, elf or dwarf, but his raw skill as a fighter and his personality made up for every inch he lacked, silencing such menial humor. He was more feared amongst the Recon than the Titans themselves. Hell, he even possessed a gaze that could kill.</p><p>Lynn knew who would win here.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she lowered her head. “I-”</p><p>His face softened a little. “Hey,” he took her chin, forcing her to look at him again. “I’m not asking as a captain but as someone who loves you. I’m just concerned, okay?”</p><p>With a deep sigh, she closed her eyes and took his hand again. “It didn’t go very well.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>She shook her head. “Well, still feel tired and confused as fuck all the time. Dizzy spells, sort of thing.”</p><p>Slowly, he nodded.</p><p>“My injures around my spine and abdomen are better-”</p><p>“Well, that’s good.”</p><p>“But,” she took a minute to swallow the lump at the base of her throat. “There’s one thing that kind,” she forced a laugh. “Kinda did it for me.”</p><p>“And that is?”</p><p>Biting her lip, she glanced away.</p><p>“Come on, Lynn. Tell me.”</p><p>She froze in her position a moment. Her chest quivered as she inhaled slowly.</p><p>“I’m sterile.”</p><p>Before the thought could process, she dropped his hand and turned towards the window.</p><p>“Wait,” he blinked. “What?”</p><p>She breathed. “With the combination of internal injuries and the damage from long term starvation,” she leaned against the window pane. “I can’t have any kids,” she shrugged her shoulders. “Guess I can throw that dream out the window then.”</p><p>Sliding his fingers through his hair, he replied,</p><p>“Damn it, Lynn, that was weeks ago. Why did you hide all that from me?”</p><p>“‘Cause your Lance Corporal Levi,” she forced a smile. “I can’t look weak in front of you.”</p><p>Suddenly, he groaned. “You know what? Could you give the ‘captain’ and ‘corporal’ shit a break already? In the Legion, it was fine but that’s not how it is anymore. I-damn it, woman, would you look at me when I’m talking to you?”</p><p>She refused as tears escaped through her blue orbs. She rubbed them against her sleeve. Catching her off guard, Levi yanked her towards him. Her heart raced a little. However, despite the mask of anger, nothing but love and concern seeped out.</p><p>“I don’t care if you cry in front of me,” he practically seethed. “Hell, sob and snivel and bawl all you want. I don’t care how many thoughts or concerns you have locked away in that shit head of yours; if you need to ramble for hours, go ahead. I don’t care. I don’t fucking care,” he loosened his grip on her wrist. “When I asked you to live with me, I meant all of you, not some shell of you.”</p><p>Her eyes swelled and reddened with tears, her cheeks soaked, her nose was red and moist. He felt himself breathe an inward sigh of relief. Finally, a real response instead of a blank stare or hiding away. He gave a thin, crooked smile, wiping away the droplets with the palm of his hand.</p><p>“That’s better,” he said. “I’m not an expert on all that touchy-feely bullshit,  but I know when enough’s enough.”</p><p>She managed to chuckle a little, rubbing the corner of her eye with the joint of her index.  “Yeah, you got that right.”</p><p>He flicked her cheek. “Hey, you’re not supposed to agree with me, you brat.”</p><p>Her small chuckle peeled into rolls of soft laughter. Despite his frown, his eyes were brighter. After rubbing her face on her gray sleeve, she pulled him into a tight embrace. One arm gripping his waist, her free hand pressed his head into her shoulder, allowing her to bury her face in his hair.</p><p>“Damn, you’re too tall,” he muffled. “That’s just wrong.”</p><p>She only held him tighter. “I love you, you jerk.”</p><p>She felt him encircle her. “Feeling’s mutual, cadet.”</p><p>“You’re,” she paused a moment. “You’re all I really have that’s of any importance.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 2 - OC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next days consisted of two things: work and monitoring Lynn’s behavior. Despite the permanent inflictions, Levi was determined to restore her to health. He hated it. He grew tired of his own voice bossing her around and lecturing, but she took it with a smile. The nights were nothing short of harrowing. He heard whimpering as she thrashed and squirmed. Of course, it always happened during the ungodly hours of the morning. He would wake her and let her spill the emotions her nightmares triggered-usually after some coaxing.</p><p>He was exhausted and irritable, a down right bastard if anyone crossed him. He was pretty sure he scolded Hanji for merely running into him one day.</p><p>Still, he pushed through it. In the end, it was all beneficial.</p><p>He allowed her to accompany him to work. Though the war was over, there was always something to do in his office: paperwork, trainees to conduct, the headquarters to keep clean. She usually occupied herself washing or dusting. Every now and then, a friend or new recruit strolled in with a question or two. She watched with a smile as pleasant memories of those times flooded back.</p><p>Leaning back in his chair, Levi casually sorted through a few papers. He pressed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>“Shit, I’m reading the same sentence over and over again,” he mumbled.</p><p>He heard laughter abrupt from his partner, sweeping close by.</p><p>“Hey, you can’t laugh,” he tossed them aside. “It’s your fault, you know.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” she replied. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“If you were so sorry, you should stop smiling now,” he glared at her.</p><p>She attempted, snickering.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna get it later.”</p><p>Suddenly, a knock came to the door.</p><p>“Yeah, come in,” he took up the papers again, at least pretending to do something.</p><p>Door slightly creaking, a trainee slid through, a girl, perhaps of about late teens or early twenties. She was very pretty, fresh and young with elegant, almond eyes, golden hair pulled back into a bun and virgin skin that glowed like an angel’s. Her hips swayed with the confidence of a model. Lynn backed herself into the wall, watching her carefully.</p><p>“Lance Corporal?” damn, even her voice was tinkling.</p><p>“Yes, what do you want?” he reverted to his cold, professional self - professional being a relative term, of course.</p><p>“My name’s Heather, one of the new trainee’s,” she winked. “I was sent here by the Commander to retrieve the schedule for next week’s schedule.”</p><p>“Mm,” he nodded and began searching through his desk. Her eyes widened as she scanned over the Captain. Because of his unapproachable disposition, it was easy to forget that Levi was not at all a bad-looking man. In fact, with his strong features, mysterious pale eyes, feathery black hair and toned physique, one could easily call him handsome.</p><p>And to new, female members, it was easy to set their sights on him,</p><p>Unless he opened his mouth.</p><p>While he hunted for the desired document, the girl flipped her hair to the side and unbuttoned her shirt low enough to reveal some cleavage. Unlike Lynn, who lost most of her curves to strenuous battle and undernourishment, she was well endowed in all the right places.</p><p>The cadet tightened her grip on the broom. Her brows furrowed together.</p><p>Levi finally came up again, paper in hand. Young Heather cleared her throat and crossed her arms, trying to make herself as prominent as possible.</p><p>He was undaunted. “Here it is. Take it and leave.”</p><p>She blinked. “What?”</p><p>“You requested next week’s training schedule, right?,” he raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me your memory’s that bad.”</p><p>“I-uh-”</p><p>He scoffed. “Here it is. Get back to work.”</p><p>She shifted back. Hands trembling just a little, she clutched the paper, pivoted and bolted, cheeks tinged red. Lynn listened closely through the hinged slit.</p><p>There were two other girls, waiting for her.</p><p>“So, what’s he like!” they whispered with girlish excitement.</p><p>“Did he notice you?”</p><p>Heather protruded her bottom lip. “No,” she whined. “He didn’t even bat an eye!”</p><p>“Did you do your signature pose and everything?”</p><p>“I sure did!” she scoffed. “I can’t believe it-”</p><p>“Is he really as handsome as the others say?”</p><p>“Are you kidding, Lily? Even more so! He’s so mysterious once you see him.”</p><p>“Oo, so cool! I hope we get him as a leader one day!”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll get him to look one of these days.”</p><p>“Ohh, Heather! you’re so brave!”</p><p>“By the way, have you guys been able to get in touch with Liz?”</p><p>“No, this is the 4th day!”</p><p>“Oh man, where is she?”</p><p>“Did she get in trouble?” Thus their voices trailed off.</p><p>Lynn’s face hardened. “Damn sluts,” she seethed. “Mind your own business, would you?”</p><p>Upon hearing her whisper, Levi glanced up. His stomach turned a little when he saw her expression: hands pulsating around the stand of the broom, brows knitted together, eyes flaring, skin wrinkled revealing an ugly disdain almost hatred, something he had never seen before.</p><p>“Lynn?” he said.</p><p>It vanished in a second. “Huh? What?”</p><p>“Damn, what the hell are you thinking about?”</p><p>Her breath caught for a moment. “Ahh, nothing really.”</p><p>He crossed his arms and tilted his head. “For a second there, I thought you were gonna break something in half.”</p><p>Her cheeks blanched. “It’s stupid. I swear,” she pushed out a nervous laugh. “Now that I think about, it’s actually kinda funny. You should have seen the way that girl was trying to seduce you. Pretty stupid, huh?”</p><p>Really? That was it? “Right. Did you want me to notice her?”</p><p>“NO!” she yelled.</p><p>His eyes widened.</p><p>“I-I mean, of course not. I knew you wouldn’t,” she rose form her seat and swept.</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t.”</p><p>“So, yeah, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it, ‘kay?”</p><p>He decided to leave it at that and not take the conversation any further. Still, a lingering nausea grasped his stomach. He’d never seen her show such disdain for another human being. It had only been for a split second. He watched her again-smiling, face relaxed, calmly sweeping away.</p><p>
  <i>It’s probably nothing.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 3 - OC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks eased on with no conflicts. Lynn’s eating improved, and she finally gained some weight. Her nightmares tapered off some, but when they came, they assaulted her in full force. Anytime she apologized, Levi assured her that this was a war all soldiers endured after a fight.</p><p>She became a lot more vocal about her need for him. In fact, she mentioned it a couple of times a day, something she refused to do beforehand.  Now and then, she would catch his arm as he walked by and hold him close. Then, she leaned in, whispering things from “I love you” to “I need you -” gentle and loving terms of affection.</p><p>One day though, after a day of overseeing trainees, Levi was on his way back to his office where he left Lynn to organize and clean. He found her standing at the window, eyes fixed at the novices below, engaging in their exercises. Her face was completely blank. When she heard him coming towards her, her trance broke.</p><p>“Lynn, what are you-?”</p><p>She snatched his wrist and pulled him to her, enveloping him in her arms.</p><p>“I missed you,” she said softly in his ear.</p><p>He chuckled and pat her back. “You’re spoiled rotten. You can’t be so damn needy.”</p><p>She too snickered, but her embrace tightened, almost constricting him. She rubbed her face into his hair, inhaling his musky scent. Despite the playful sound in her voice, he wondered if something was still wrong.</p><p>“Hey, watch it,” he muffled into her shoulder. “You trying to kill me? I can barely breathe.”</p><p>She let loose another chuckle, but this was not in jest. It was deep and throaty-almost intimidating. Slowly, her hand trailed to the back of his head, quietly rubbing it with her thumb.</p><p>“You’re mine,” she murmured in his hair, just barely audible.</p><p>Shivers jolted up his spine. Where the hell did that come from? he thought. But, when she finally released him, her eyes were dilated and empty, her smile eerie and void. Then, it transitioned into a grimace.</p><p>“No, ugh,” she grumbled, rubbing her forehead.</p><p>His brows knit together. “Lynn, are you okay?”</p><p>“Huh? What?” she shook her head.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry, I’m okay,” her smile returned to a cheery state.  “Wanna get something to eat?” she said. “I’m starved.”</p><p>Before he was able to reply she half dashed from his office, broom in hand.  He stood frozen. His mind tried to comprehend what just happened. Lynn was a quiet, introverted person, but how did this sudden darkness seep through?<i> Where did it come from?</i></p><p>“Ugh,” he rubbed his forehead. “You’re thinking too hard.”</p><p>With that aside, he followed her.</p><p>Since then, once in a while, she would hold him in that possessive fashion, reminding him that he was hers. Most of the time, it never bothered him-mostly.</p><p>But, if she had concealed that, how long before more would reveal itself?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 4 - OC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that week, Levi invited Lynn to come out with him as he supervised the new recruits. They strolled together, up and down, as they continued their hand-to-hand combat training. One reason he brought her out was the sunshine. It was proven to help with depression, vitamin intake, sleep and one’s overall health. Seemed only reasonable to bring that into their routine.</p><p>He counted the roll. A few students had not arrived, some for a few weeks, some for a few days. He caught some whispering in the hall earlier about skipping training</p><p>As he caught a pair of young, budding soldiers thoroughly focussed and determined, he tugged at her arm.</p><p>“Brings back memories, doesn’t it, Cadet?” he leaned in and mumbled.</p><p>She smiled. “Ah, yes. Those were the days. Can’t even begin to count the bruises I got from my friends.”</p><p>“And me?” he nudged her abdomen with his elbow.</p><p>“Ugh,” she laughed. “You were the worst.”</p><p>He scoffed. “You deserved it.”</p><p>“I know I did-”</p><p>He held up his hand to silence her. She watched him approach two girls with a look of disdain. They camouflaged themselves as best as they could behind tree limbs and the rest of the combatants. It was Heather and one of her lackeys. Upon seeing the cold stare of the Captain, they instantly dropped their conversation and stood erect. He was not very impressed.</p><p>“Last time I checked,” he said, crossing his arms. “you were supposed to be fighting, not gossiping over stupid, girly shit.”</p><p>“Uh, we weren’t, sir,” the young blonde coughed. “We were-uh-discussing-”</p><p>“Look, I don’t give a damn what you were talking about,” he retorted. “Now’s not the time to flap your gums. Get back to work immediately or you can clean the entire headquarters ‘til your backs break.”</p><p>Her dark-eyed friend nodded frantically. “Y-Yes, sir!”</p><p>He pivoted and made his way back towards line. Suddenly, he stopped. Her eyes were fixed passed him, right at the two girls. They burned even more than before, and the corner of her mouth twitched into a sneer. His pulse raced a little but when he came into her view, that fire extinguished completely.</p><p>“Trying to skip out on class, huh?” she chuckled.</p><p>
  <i>Where is that coming from? It goes so quickly - should I even care?</i>
</p><p>“Levi?”</p><p>His eyes darkened as these thoughts consumed him. He shook his head. “Ah, sorry. Yeah,” he cleared his throat. “Stupid girls. Don’t even know what it’s like to be in the midst of a fight.”</p><p>She shrugged. “Why did they even bother signing up?”</p><p>With a scoff, he walked on by, a few curious eyes followed his movements. Another girl, probably part of Heather’s posse, rushed by them, bumping into him.</p><p>“Oh-!” her big, sparkling eyes widened. “I-I’m sorry, sir!”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “Skipping out?”</p><p>“No, sir!” she bowed. “I was running an errand for the Commander,” the more she gazed at him, the more her face reddened.</p><p>He simply motioned for her to get back to work. As she walked by, she made contact with Lynn, whose eyes were wide and her jaw clenched. For a moment, they were locked in a stare down. The older, towering over her, stared her down with vicious intent lurking behind her muscles, as if she restrained some sort of monster. All at once, the girl fled to the protection of her friends.</p><p>She glanced over her shoulder. Levi continued his pace down the line. She exhaled forcefully and walked behind him so close, their jackets brushed against each other. His eyes shifted towards her.</p><p>“How often do you have to do this?” she asked.</p><p>“As often as Erwin needs me too,” he stated. “Why? Is it that big a deal?”</p><p>“Well, no, but,” her voice trailed off as she stared at the ground.</p><p>“But, what? Spit it out.”</p><p>“Couldn’t he get someone else to do it?”</p><p>He shrugged. “I suppose but no one scares them like I do,” he smirked at her.</p><p>She hesitantly returned his smile but her eyes still indicated distress.</p><p>“Why? What’s the matter?” he stopped but his line of sight was still directed on the young fighters.</p><p>“I,” her voice quivered a little. “I don’t like it when you talk to those girls.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he grumbled,</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me, Lynn. I thought I told you-”</p><p>“No! Don’t get me wrong! It has nothing to do with you. It’s them.”</p><p>“....” He said nothing but listened.</p><p>“I don’t have a good feeling about them,” her voice lowered in pitch and volume. “I don’t know what it is, but something bothers me about them. If you ask me, I’d say get rid of them before something goes down.”</p><p>Finally, he faced her. His hair clouded his eyes. “What do you mean? Sure, they’re annoying as fuck but what harm would that do?”</p><p>She pressed her lips into a thin line and rubbed her arm. “I’m not sure exactly how to put it into words. It’s mostly that blonde one, the ring leader, I guess. She just bugs me. I don’t know how to put it other than that. I just feel like she’s up to something bad.”</p><p>He ruminated her words. Lynn was never the type to make such loose accusations. Her drooped head, the way she bit the inside of her lip, the way she held her arm. Obviously, she wasn’t making it up. What should he think? Was this just a result of her emotional damage or were her instincts a little more intact than he thought?</p><p>He simply touched her shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep an eye out. But, I think you’re just being paranoid.”</p><p>Finally, she unwound at his gentle sign. With a quiet snicker, she replied, taking his hand,</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. You’re probably right.”</p><p>He smirked. “Pull yourself together, soldier,” lacing his fingers with hers, he jerked her arm, signaling her to move along. “You don’t have time for that sort of bullshit.”</p><p>“I know, no time for a crybaby,” she laughed.</p><p>He felt her hold tighten, so much so that her nails dug a little in the back of his hand. Once again,  his heart pounded his eardrums. He perceived her muttering ever so quietly, as though she never intended for anyone to hear her. Not even him-only the deep corridors of his psyche:</p><p>“You’re mine, and I’m not going to let anyone else touch you...or even be near you...You’re all that’s important to me...No one can take you away...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 5 - OC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi awoke to the sunlight abusing the sensitive nerves of his eyes. His head was cloudy and heavy, as if he’d never slept at all. The corners of his eyes burned and his muscles sluggish. Slowly, he rose up, rubbing his forehead.</p><p>“Shit, I’m gonna keel over one day,” he grumbled.</p><p>He peered down at Lynn. She lay peacefully, breathing slowed, limbs relaxed. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her dark hair mildly disheveled, lips parted. He finally noticed some flesh developing around her arms and cheeks but the bones were protruding more than he would have liked. He brushed away a few strands landing in her eye. The closer he eased in, the more he noticed the little scars permanently etched into her skin, distorting the smooth lines. He gently placed his fingertips on the rims of her dry lips. How long had it been since he kissed them, since he explored every detail of her long figure, covering it with marks of his love and ownership. He missed those days, those few, yet undisturbed moments of happiness despite the outward chaos. They seemed a century ago. No, even longer than that. He wondered if he would have forgotten them if not for this hushed moment. He inched closer as if leaning for a kiss. He then stopped at the sight of two little tear drops seeping out of the corner of her eye. Though calm, her slanted brows indicated sadness. Though sleeping peacefully with no thrashing, no screaming, this subdued expression tugged violently at his heart strings. He carefully skimmed them away with the tip of his index finger.</p><p>One step forward, two steps back. That was how every recovery process proceeded. But, since someone he loved endured it, every day felt like a year with little to show. The thought made everything inside him grow cold.</p><p>How long would this go on?</p><p>She stirred with a faint breath. Slowly, her eyes peeled open revealing her red rimmed orbs. Her dilated pupils indicated that she still hovered between the realms of slumber and consciousness. She perceived him well enough to reach out and hold his cheek. She spoke not a word.</p><p>He encircled her hand. “Lynn?”</p><p>“D-don’t...,” her voice was hoarse and broken. “Don’t leave...don’t leave me...”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” he mumbled, trying to hide the aching in his heart. “I’m right here, you idiot...”</p><p>“Please, don’t leave me,” more tears trickled down her face. “I-I can’t find you-! Where’d you go?”</p><p><i>She was probably in the middle of a nightmare.</i> He pulled her up into a tight embrace. “Damn it, Lynn. I’m right here. I’m here.”</p><p>“Damn it, shut up. Stop talking to me,” she jeered. “Stop saying those things. No, shut up!”</p><p>“Huh?” <i>That was a strange change.</i> He’d just as soon release her, but she sensed the separation and clung back to him.</p><p>“No, no,” she muffled into his neck. “Please, don’t.”</p><p>“I’m not...”</p><p>She groaned and murmured incoherently into his shoulder before finally growing silent. Slowly, her arms slinked around him.</p><p>“I’m here, Lynn,” he softly stroked the back of her head. “I’m here. I promise I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>A stifled inhale and at last, she managed to come to. “What the hell...Levi?” she pushed him back a little to meet his eyes. “Levi? What happened?”</p><p>“I was trying to get you to come to your senses,” his face remained neutral. “What was happening in your dream?”</p><p>She rubbed her forehead, still cloudy with sleep. “Ah, I don’t really know. I just remember feeling lost. Somewhere dark. I could only see shadows.”</p><p>“What were you looking for?”</p><p>She moaned a little, massaging her temples. “I think I was looking for you. Every now and then, I’d see a silhouette but it was immediately engulfed by darkness...And I remember-shit, my head hurts like hell.”</p><p>He took over for her and continued implementing pressure on each side of her head. She stiffened a little with a grimace but after a few seconds, she sighed at his touch.</p><p>“What were you saying? What did you remember?” he asked.</p><p>She did not reply but merely hummed at his motions. His face soften upon seeing her so calm.</p><p>“I saw,” she hesitated. “I saw myself, or I thought it was. She seemed to be looking for something too, but as I got closer, I saw that her face was covered in blood and held a knife.”</p><p>His face hardened, and his hands slid down to her waist.</p><p>She ducked her head, avoiding his questioning eyes. “She was calling out for you too. For a moment, I was afraid she was trying to kill you or someone else, but when she caught sight of me, she chased after me. Everything sort of became a blur then,” she slid her fingers through her hair. “You think it means something?”</p><p>He stared at her, completely bewildered. All this time, he believed her only to be suffering from intense flashbacks. But, what kind of disturbances in her mind triggered these sorts of visions?</p><p>“Well, you’re awake now,” he pushed her hair behind her ears. “I wouldn’t recommend looking into it. Most dreams are bullshit your brain filters through, right?”</p><p>She managed a nervous chuckle. “Yeah. It’s stupid.”</p><p>He swatted the side of her head. “Quit feeling so sorry for yourself. That won’t do any good,” he stole a quick kiss from her lips. “Come on. Let’s eat and get going.”</p><p>“Wait, hold on,” she pushed the back of his head towards her and and pressed her lips into his. “There. I forgot how nice that felt,” she giggled.</p><p>With a smile, he leaned in once more, but this time the kiss lasted longer, his mouth moving warmly against hers. He cupped her cheek and ran this thumb along her cheekbone. Memories similar to this moment flooded to his mind, enveloping his heart in a delight he neglected, long locked away in the back of his mind.</p><p>He pulled away just enough to look into her face: though still washed out, it finally expressed bliss and contentment. Maybe they were finally getting somewhere.</p><p>“Come on,” he whispered against her lips. “Sadly, we’ve got a long day ahead of us.”</p><p>“Aw, we can’t stay?” she winked.</p><p>“Tch, what makes you think you’d get special privileges, you punk?”</p><p>She simply laughed. Having said that, he rose from the bed, pulling her with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 6 - OC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day passed like any other; Levi working at the desk, supervising the youngsters, Lynn keeping everything straight and organized. Being the end of the week, Hanji invited him, Erwin, Mike, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean and the rest of the veterans of the Survey Corps out for a relaxing evening out at their favorite bar, one they always retired to after a grueling day or just to enjoy each other’s company. Some of the newbies heard about the trip and decided to tag along. Back in the day, this place was a hot spot for soldiers. It was often loud, hot and stuffy and wreaked of alcohol, body odor and smoke but still withheld a friendly atmosphere that continued to draw back those costumers. Now, it was a little quieter, much cleaner and less crowded. For someone like Levi, he appreciated those changes  but he still held some precious memories in the midst of the drunken chaos, mostly of friends he’d lost to the war. Thanks to the younger members, tonight was filled with a little more ruckus: occasional shouting and cursing, singing at obnoxious volumes, spilling beer and wine in various places. However, it wasn’t enough to disturb him or the rest of his company. </p><p>He clicked his tongue. “Morons,” he grumbled. </p><p>“What? Don’t tell me you haven’t goofed off at some point in your life like that, Captain,” Hanji clapped him on the arm and plopped herself next to him. </p><p>“Ha, you wish,” he took another slug. </p><p>“So, you were a fun sucker even then, huh?”</p><p>He didn’t answer but instead raised his eyes over at the table where Lynn sat, conversing with Eren, Mikasa and Armin. This was the first human contact she had away from him in a good while. For the majority of the time, she consistently smiled. </p><p>His face remained blank. </p><p>Hanji followed the direction of his stare. “She’s looking better for the first time in some time,” she stated, sipping her beverage. </p><p>“Hmph,” he swirled the fluid. </p><p>“I’m assuming that’s the reason you’ve been sleeping so bad? Trying to take care of her?”</p><p>His silence answered her question. </p><p>She smiled, the rims of her spectacles shimmering. “Aw, what a soft side you have!” she reached to pinch his cheek but he batted her hand away. She just shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“Have you noticed any odd behaviors from her?” he inquired, resting both of his arms on the wooden table. </p><p>“What do mean by odd?” she cocked her head. </p><p>He hesitated. “I don’t know, just any changes in her personality, the way she conducts herself, that sort of thing.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” she tapped her bottom lip. She glanced back over at the lanky soldier, returning with refills for her friends. “It’s hard to say for sure. She’s always been the quiet one, but even then, you could at least tell when she was happy or sad, and at least she was honest when you asked her.”</p><p>“So, get to the point,” he traced his finger along the edge his cup, eyes narrowing. </p><p>“I’m not gonna lie, Levi,” she draped her arm over the back of her seat. “She looked pretty ghastly for a such a long time, I started expecting the worst. She hardly said anything to anyone except you. She never ate. I think I even caught her locking herself in one of the broom closets just crying her eyes out,” her eyes softened a bit. </p><p>Though his face froze, his heart throbbed. “What else? Tell me everything you’ve noticed.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not around her all the time like you are, but let me think,” she sniffed and rubbed her nose. “Not eating, crying more, not talking to friends,” her voice trailed off as she pondered. </p><p>In the midst of the silence, Levi ruminated Lynn’s bizarre personality changes, that violent look in her eye, her dark words, her border-line possessive behavior and all going as fast as they came. No matter how many times he told himself to push it away, it always returned to the surface of his mind like a cycle. </p><p>“Well, to be perfectly honest,” Hanji broke his train of thought. “I can’t remember much else outside of what I told you, but there was one thing that seemed a little strange. I mean, outside the obvious symptoms of depression.”</p><p>“Hmm? And that was?”</p><p>Just as she was about to speak, she delayed, as if uncertain.</p><p>“Out with it,” he demanded, turning towards her. </p><p>“Ah,” she scratched the back of her head. “Well, it was a couple of weeks ago, a Wednesday, I think. I was walking by your office, and she was in there alone.”</p><p>His eyes practically burrowed into her skull.</p><p>“She was sitting at the window, her eyes wide and unblinking,” she demonstrated. “I couldn’t catch everything, but I’m pretty sure I heard her say ‘get away,’ ‘I’ll kill you’ and ‘don’t you dare.’ Something like that.”</p><p>His stomach knotted. “Is that all?”</p><p>“Mmm, well, to counter that, she followed with ‘shut up,’ ‘stop talking,’ ‘leave me alone,’ stuff like that. Almost as if she was arguing with someone.”</p><p>Every fiber of his being became rigid.</p><p>“Pretty much, after that, she just stared intensely out the window,” with that, she gulped down her drink.</p><p>He caught himself holding his breath. </p><p>“Damn, Captain,” she said, brows furrowing. “Are you okay? You look pale-well, more so than normal.”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’ll be fine. I just need a minute,” he slid from his chair and made his way for the exit. </p><p>All the while, he felt the weight of a gaze following him along the way.</p><p>The refreshing, crisp air was a welcoming sensation indeed. The wind blew enough to bend the trees ever so slightly but not so much that it was uncomfortable for outside venturers. A half moon hid itself behind billowing, silvery clouds. The roads were still, and the houses lining them were dark. With an exasperated sigh, Levi reposed his head on the wall, watching the sky paint its vast, ebony canvas before him. The chilly breeze reawakened any senses blunted by alcohol. The serenity of the night calmed his nerves. </p><p>Then, his mind returned to Lynn. Though he would never admit to anyone, he was disturbed, and that was something he had not felt in a long time. Once they finally worked together to bring her from the depths of her depression, he assumed that she was making progress, that the strong, quiet woman with a biting sense of humor he knew so well was finally coming back. For a while, that seemed to be the case. But, these unusual deportments were becoming a pattern, one that he would like to see disappear as soon as possible. </p><p>He wanted answers. He wanted an explanation. </p><p>With a hard swallow, he pressed his thumb in between his eyes. With the new information from Hanji, his mind was sent reeling. His stomach churned a million times.</p><p>“Ah, I should’ve asked how long ago that was,” he muttered to himself. “Does it even matter? It’s been long enough to cause concern-”</p><p>Suddenly, he heard a noise. His heart leapt in his throat, and he jolted into position. Hobbling around the corner were Heather and three of her friends, faces flushed, arm in arm, babbling at unreasonable volumes. One other girl traveled close behind them, checking over her shoulder, looking down the alleys and wringing her hands. </p><p>“Shit, what is wrong with you, Levi?” he shook his head and slid his fingers through his hair. “Get a hold of yourself.”</p><p>Leaning back against the wall, he listened in: </p><p>“God, Sarah, you’re so paranoid,” Heather laughed. “Relax, would you?”</p><p>The girl, named Sarah, nervously tugged at her friend’s jacket. “You don’t understand. It happened around here! It could be after us too!”</p><p>“Oooo, so scary!” one of her dark-haired friends waved her hands about. “A monster’s comin’ after us. Heeeeelp!”</p><p>“Ugh, damn it, guys! I’m serious!” she rubbed the sides of her arms, sunken in eyes widening. “I saw it! I saw it with my own eyes! It practically ripped Grace apart! I swear!”</p><p>“Oooo, the ghost’s coming! Look!”</p><p>Grace? Grace Johanson? She was one of the new recruits. He had not seen her in two weeks. What in the world was this girl talking about?</p><p>“Yeah, and I’m sure it took Ivy too?” Heather swatted her on the back of her sandy brown head. “You’re such a fucking nutcase, Sarah. Get over yourself.”</p><p>Ivy Novak. Another recruit. In fact, he remembered those two girls spending time with this clique often.</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s weird?!” her words became almost hysterical. “Plus, I saw it!! Why don’t you guys believe me!?”</p><p>“Ugh, you idiot,” the blonde rolled her eyes. “They just dropped out because of fucking training, which can you honestly blame them? Maybe you should go back to the fucking asylum where you’re supposed to go.”</p><p>“Heather, don’t be so hard on her,” the other young lady slurred.</p><p>“Please, Lily. Do you believe that shit?”</p><p>Asylum? Wait! This girl! This was Sarah Bernard! He remembered filing a document, recording her mental breakdown. It never went into detail as to how or why but it was enough to confine her in a hospital. She still had yet to fully return to her daily routine at the Recon, but she appeared more often than before. Every now and then, Hanji had to pull her back in to treat her relapses.</p><p>“That’s right,” he whispered. “I forgot about that.”</p><p>They stumbled towards him, and as soon as they caught sight of him, they stopped immediately in their tracks. Heather’s clouded eyes brightened.</p><p>“C-Captain!” her face reddened even more. </p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “You know, wandering around at night in your current state is one of the stupidest things girls like you can do.”</p><p>“Aha,” her arms dropped to her sides. “Y-yeah, you’re so right,” her faithful followers followed her lead, laughing awkwardly and nodded.</p><p>“Then, maybe you should actually listen to your friend.”</p><p>“Oh, her?” she laughed boisterously. “Don’t mind her. She’s kind of a nut. She’s always making up crazy shit-I mean, stories.”</p><p>Sarah half sprinted towards him, grabbing his jacket. Her breath stunk of beer and lack of hygiene. Her hands were covered in sweat and dirt. Shuddering, he grabbed her sleeve and pulled them off his person.</p><p>“Filthy,” he seethed.</p><p>“Sir, you gotta help me. You gotta help us,” her quiet voice was still half frantic. “There’s a killer, a monster on the loose. It’s lurking in the streets,” her green eyes practically bulged from her sockets. “I saw it. It butchered my friend! Down that way!” she pointed to a close alley behind her. “It ripped out everything from her stomach! It’s coming for us! You gotta do something!”</p><p>He etched away from her face until his head bumped the window pane. A part of him could not help but feel concerned though. Did something happen to her in this area that triggered this panic attack? Nonetheless, despite his distaste for women like her, he was actually thankful for Heather’s intervening. </p><p>“God, Sarah!” she pushed her over to her friends. “Don’t you know when to stop!” she gestured for them to leave. </p><p>He glanced at them back and forth and watched her drunken comrades giggle consistently, dragging away their terrified friend. With that, Heather tossed her golden hair and approached him. </p><p>“Aha, sorry about her,” she smirked, pressing her finger into her bottom lip. “Like I said, she’s always coming up with crazy shit like that. I honestly don’t know what happened to her.”</p><p>He crossed his arms. “You can stop making excuses for her. You don’t know what she went through, so you can stop pretending like you know everything.”</p><p>Completely taken aback, she continued with a hint of shaking,</p><p>“Ahhh, yeah, you’re so right. Sorry, sir,” she cleared her throat. Slowly, she leaned closer to him, pressing her front into his chest. “ Can you forgive me?” her voice lowered. As she stared up into his face, her eyelids were heavy and filled with lust. The flush in her cheeks deepened. Her arms slinked around his neck, and her fingers knotted his hair. Her lips swept dangerously close to his. Her body was soft, round and heated from her obvious arousal and intoxication, an irresistible masterpiece for any lonely soldier or ordinary man.</p><p>Yet, Levi remained undaunted.</p><p>He scoffed. “Damn, you really are shit-faced if you think you’re gonna get anywhere,” he pressed his index into her forehead and pushed her away. </p><p>“Wha-!”</p><p>After releasing himself from her grasp, he nudged her away. </p><p>She blinked in utter shock, processing what just happened. “You-! You’ve got to be kidding! How can you possibly reject me?! Nobody’s ever done that!”</p><p>He brushed himself off. “Oh, you’re a slut too? Get used to it. If you’re gonna stick around, you might as well adjust to not getting your way,” he returned to his former position. “Now, get lost.”</p><p>Instead, her brows creased with rage. “How the hell could you say no to me?!”</p><p>“Like this; N-O. No. Now, would you-”</p><p>“Is it because you’re with that tall, skinny bitch? You know, the one that’s always hanging around you like some fucking disease?”</p><p>His stormy eyes narrowed. “That’s not any of your business.”</p><p>She placed her hands on her hips. “You serious? How is that even possible?”</p><p>“I said that’s not your business, you shit-eating brat. Now, get out of my sight.”</p><p>She stood there, almost as if instilled into the ground. Horrified by his harsh words, she clamped her lips together, face now pale. His gaze pierced hers, leaving her knees quivering. Tugging at the back of her hair, she turned and followed the direction of her friends. </p><p>With a deep sigh, he extinguished the fire brewing inside of him. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.</p><p>“Just another stupid kid who doesn’t know what she’s talking about,” he muttered.</p><p>He turned to go back inside. As soon as he opened the door, he bumped into the towering build of Lynn, who light-eyed gaze locked with his.</p><p>A lump formed in his throat, and his breath hitched. </p><p>After a few very tense seconds crept by, she smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling.</p><p>“Well, there you are!” she said cheerfully. “I thought you disappeared.”</p><p>He breathed. “No, I needed some air but I only ran into some trouble. Reminds me why I hate people-well, mostly.”</p><p>She placed a hand on his shoulder. “And you were always accusing me of attracting trouble.”</p><p>He watched her face; relaxed, smiling, eyes full of nothing but endearment and respect for him that ran deep. Yes, this was the woman he knew and loved. She was just scarred and injured, which naturally would result in some unnatural behaviors. Why would he ever harbor any doubt towards her?</p><p>Guilt suddenly weighed down the back of his mind. </p><p>He took her hand and kissed the back of it. “You’re a sight for sore eyes,” he said half to himself.</p><p>Her face softened. “What’s the matter? You’re acting like you haven’t seen me in ages.” </p><p>He stifled a chuckle. “It feels that way sometimes.”</p><p>She frowned. “Does it?”</p><p>“Never mind,” with that, he grabbed a fist full of hair behind her neck, pulled her down to his level and stole a peck on her lips. “You’re annoying as fuck, I hope you know that. You’re driving me crazy.”</p><p>Though a little dumbstruck, she snickered. “Alright, what did I do this time?”</p><p>Releasing her, he struck her forearm, triggering a yelp. “Get your act together, will you? Or you’ll lure more trouble than you bargained for,” he pulled her sleeve, indicating her to follow him.</p><p>“Oo, I’m so scared,” she said, grinning. </p><p>“Tch, you should be. When the Captain warns you, you should definitely be afraid.”</p><p>“I am. I promise.”</p><p>“Then, wipe that stupid grin off her face.”</p><p>She bit her lip, trying to withhold another laugh. The corners of his mouth curved into half a smirk.</p><p>Before they could depart, the trio from before sulked their way back into the bar with Heather dragging behind. They froze upon making eye contact with them. Heather’s chest rose as she heaved with rage. The other two nervously shifted from side to side. Sarah’s eyes swelled in horror. Levi followed her line of sight: Lynn. The lengthy cadet cocked her head.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” she asked delicately. </p><p>She stepped towards her, causing her to flinch away.</p><p>“No, no, it’s okay!” it was like coaxing a scared puppy. “Do you need any help? Are you sick?”</p><p>She took one more step with an outstretched hand, and Sarah dropped her arms from her companions’ shoulders, pivoted and immediately fled. </p><p>“Wait! Sarah!”</p><p>“Come back here!”</p><p>With that, the others chased after her.</p><p>Levi felt his abdominal muscles tighten and his pulse quicken. One word echoed through his mind:</p><p>
  <i>Why?</i>
</p><p>Lynn turned back, her face filled with distress and confusion. Lowering her head, she pressed her lips together into a tight line. Heather stood alone, scowling at her.  She strutted up to her and tapped her shoulder.</p><p>“Huh? Can I help you?” she gave her a tired smile. </p><p>The short blonde crossed her arms, remaining quiet as her eyes skimmed over her.  After snapping himself from his trance, Levi carefully watched the two ladies and their interaction. Lynn’s hands were folded at her waist, as she waited for a response. Though much shorter, Heather’s pursed lips and lowered eyes indicated far more attitude and pluck. </p><p>Suddenly, a high pitched chortle peeled from her full lips. “Haha! I guess I’ll never understand!”</p><p>“Beg your pardon?” </p><p>“I don’t know how you managed to land the Captain,” she continued. “You’re so damn scrawny, like a stick. You could totally pass as a guy if you wanted to. In fact, are you sure you’re not a guy in drag?”</p><p>She chewed the inside of her lip. “Well, no, I’ve actually been sick-”</p><p>“Ha!” she etched closer to her face. “Yeah, you look it. Like you’ve been locked away from human life for the last ten thousand years or like a Titan chewed you up and spit you back out again.”</p><p>Lynn sighed in attempt to keep her composure. “That’s what happens when you’ve been a soldier fighting Titans all these years,” she smiled a little, as if to herself. “You know, actually doing what you’re supposed to in the Recon. You care less about how you appear and more about how you serve,” she shrugged. “That’s how I always thought of it anyway.”</p><p>Levi smirked. <i>That’s my girl.</i></p><p>Heather scoffed. “Like I give a fuck about what you think,” she then moved her palms to her broad hips. “Those days are over and gone. A Titan hasn’t passed these grounds for ages, so there’s no need for people like you anymore! Washed up! Finished!”</p><p>She simply shook her head. </p><p>She sighed a mock sigh. “Such a shame you’re dragging the Lance Corporal along with him,” she rested the back of her hand against her cheek.</p><p>Lynn’s breath caught in her throat. </p><p>“I mean, my god! Don’t you think you’re being a hindrance to him, you inconsiderate bitch? I see you. You’re stuck to him like a leach!”</p><p>Levi’s eyes widened as did Lynn’s. But, soon, her brows furrowed, and her jaw clenched. </p><p>Her lips curled into a sneer. “Hopefully, he’ll see what burden you are and throw you off like the trash you are. I mean, what honestly do you have to offer him? Your good looks? That’s a joke. Your skills as a soldier? That’s pointless now. What is it?” she leaned in and poked her forehead. “Do you know how to show him a good time? Is that it? Does he prefer taller girls rather than the perfect, compact size?”</p><p>Though the Lance Corporal found his own sense of anger growing within him, Lynn’s increased at a faster rate. Her eyes flared with unadulterated hate. One of her canine’s sunk into her bottom lip, as she hissed quietly,</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Oh my! Soooo scary!” she laughed. “You’re even uglier when you’re angry like that. I just can’t imagine how he could choose you over something like this,” she posed with a hand behind her head and on her rear end. “Ah, if only he’d ditch you soon, I’d show him what he’s missing out on.” She winked at him, earning a “tch” in reply.</p><p>
  <i>“Shut up.”</i>
</p><p>“What? You jealous? You jealous of this?” she rubbed her palm down her neck, over her breasts and stomach and down her thigh. “You should have seen us all close and cuddly earlier.”</p><p>“Alright, you brat,” he interjected. “This has gone on long enough-”</p><p>“How about I kiss you right here, right now?” she sauntered up to him. “I promise you it’ll be the best experience of your life.”</p><p>Before he was able to reply, Lynn snatched Heather by the shoulder, practically digging her nails into it. She jerked her towards her, her hands now encircling her neck. The circles beneath her eyes only intensified the abhorrence possessing her every limb. Anytime the girl attempted to scream, the hold around her neck just compressed around her windpipe. Her lips and jaw were squeezed together in a silent indignation. </p><p>When he finally processed what just happened, Levi quickly stepped beside Lynn. </p><p>“Lynn!”</p><p>She gave no response, eyes wide and fixated. She seemed lost in some sort of daze. Heather’s mouth gaped like a fish out of water.</p><p><i>“Lynn!”</i> He pulled at her jacket.</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p><i>“LYNN SILVA,”</i> he said in a firm voice. </p><p>She stopped. All of a sudden, that burning ire was gone. When she saw the tightness of her grip and Heather’s red face gasping for air, she gasped in horror and dropped her immediately. While Heather coughed and spluttered, she backed away slowly, clamping a hand over her mouth. Before the angry blonde could verbally pulverize her, Lynn had already fled the scene. Levi gawked in horror. </p><p>“Wait, Captain!” Heather croaked as he began to run. “You’re seriously going after her?! Did you not see what she did?!” She pulled herself from the cold, stone street.</p><p>He exhaled sharply. “Get on your feet. You’re fine. If you’re seriously considering staying, you might as well get used to being roughed up.”</p><p>With that, he left her to boil in rage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 7 - OC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door was unlocked. The rooms were lit; Lynn was home. Levi attempted to suppress the various nerves bubbling inside before entering. Hesitantly, he stepped in.</p><p>Stillness, nothing but stillness. The lights flickered and hummed. Shadows grew along the walls, sucking every object in its black snare. Everything was clean and organized. He traversed across the kitchen, the living room. Then, he stopped in front of the bedroom where the door was cracked slightly. Heaving breaths interspersed between choked sobs.</p><p>Yeah, she’s in there. With the rim of his boot, he pushed it open; there she lay sprawled across the bed, her face buried into a pillow and shoulders trembling.</p><p>After everything that happened, his brain literally shut down. He didn’t know what to expect or even think anymore, and frankly, it was far too late into the night to try. He strolled over and sat down. When she sensed the weight shift, her head popped up. He actually had to prevent himself from laughing when he saw her screwed up hair and wide, puffy eyes. </p><p>“Levi,” she whimpered.</p><p>“Don’t bother,” he said gently, patting the spot in front of him. “It’s been a long night.”</p><p>She crawled over, sitting with her back towards him. “I don’t know what came over me. I’ve endured much worse insulting than that.”</p><p>“She did piss you off,” he began sliding his fingers through the nots in her hair.</p><p>“Well, yeah, but the smart-ass cracks of a drunk, jealous woman?” she massaged her forehead. “That just...that wasn’t like me at all.”</p><p>“No,” he said. He was a little surprised by her honesty. “No, it wasn’t.”</p><p>“I didn’t even realize what I was doing,” her voice was barely audible. “It was like...It was like I was temporarily possessed or something. I don’t even remember grabbing her. Damn it, my head.”</p><p>“Wait, you don’t remember?” after the knots were untangled, he tidied the dark tresses. </p><p>“Yeah, one minute, I told her to shut up. Then, I’m choking her,” she shook her head. </p><p>“Did you black out?”</p><p>“I don’t even know. I’m so confused.”</p><p>If she couldn’t recall that, did that mean she’d fail to remember those other moments when her entire persona seemed to alter? </p><p>“Levi,” her voice quivered. “That was...I...I’m really disturbed. I realize I haven’t been doing well, but what if something is dreadfully wrong? Something far more serious than depression?”</p><p>“....” He remained quiet, continuing the little task at hand.</p><p>“I never told you but remember that weird nightmare I had about seeing myself with the knife all bloodied?” she rubbed her forearm. “Well, that wasn’t the first. I’ve others that were similar. Not as violent, but I saw her there.”</p><p>Nausea clenched his stomach but he remained completely dispassionate. “What was she doing?”</p><p>“It depended. Sometimes, she walked around as if looking for something, usually murmuring to herself. Other times, she was on her knees with this...horrible expression, shrieking at the top of her lungs. She-” her breath caught in her throat.</p><p>“Yes? Keep going.” </p><p>She swallowed a lump in her throat with a loud gulp. “She kept screaming your name. That’s the only thing I could recognize. As for me, I was helpless. It felt like my legs were chained to the ground or something. All I could do was watch.”</p><p>Satisfied with his work, he smoothed down her hair and sat quietly waiting for her to proceed.  Instead of saying anything, she turned around, grabbed his wrist and placed it back on her head, urging him to keep going. With that, he ran his fingers through the dark cascade. </p><p>“I also remember the room getting darker and darker, until I couldn’t see anything,” her head sunk. “But, I could still hear her,” she shuddered. “In fact, I hear her voice so much, it drives me insane. It’s not all the time, but often enough that it troubles me. It’s mostly a night, but I’ve remembered times during the day where I could hear her, but it wasn’t like a memory,” she groaned buried her face in her palms. “I don’t know what you think or if they’re meaningless or not, if you think I’m crazy or not, but it’s enough to bother me. In fact, I’m terrified.”</p><p>No response but the brushing of her hair. </p><p>“Since I sank into this depression, I...It’s hard to remember my former self, you know? It’s like...It’s like I’ve been lost...I don’t know who or what I am anymore, like a shadow just going through the motions. My mind is always foggy, sort of like when you first wake up after three hours of sleep,” she placed her hand over her eyes and rubbed them. “Ugh, does this even make sense? I’m sorry, Levi.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“For making you put up with all this shit. Must be irritating as hell.”</p><p>He twisted a lock of hair around his index then watched it unwind into a soft curve. “You’re not making me put up with anything. I’m doing this because I want to.”</p><p>“Really?” she laughed. “Be honest. There’s no need to pamper my insecurities.”</p><p>“I am being honest,” his voice retained its monotone quality. “I always tell everyone exactly what I think-you are no exception. I’m tired of reminding you of that.”</p><p>She chuckled again. “That’s true. Then, tell me. How are you feeling right now? What do you think?”</p><p>He stopped. Though he couldn’t say it, especially to her in this vulnerable state, he was mortified. With everything he witnessed and all the information he gathered, it piled so high that he could barely fathom it anymore, as if everything inside him would topple over with just a tap. All he could do was stare blankly into space while listening to her.</p><p>
  <i>I don’t know what to think.</i>
</p><p>Perplexed by the lengthy silence, Lynn turned towards him. Her heart slumped upon seeing his blank expression, the gloomy bands around his eyes and his shoulders slightly bent as if carrying a heavy load. </p><p>Just as she reached out to touch his cheek, he finally replied:</p><p>“Since you’re more aware of your problems, I still think you have a chance of recovering. You’ve labeled the problems, now you ned to attack it head on. You’re a strong person, Lynn. I think you can do it.”</p><p>“Levi,” her throat contracted. </p><p>With a deep respire, he managed to unwind a little more. Then, he caught her hand just as it fell to her lap. His head was down.</p><p>“Don’t give up, Lynn,” he said. “Or else I’ll have a real reason to beat the shit out of you.”</p><p>She wrestled with the urge to cry again. “I won’t. I promise,” with that, she threw her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. </p><p>“I do have one thing to add though,” he said. “Don’t take it the wrong way. It’s just me being honest.”</p><p>She stopped, looking at him questioningly. </p><p>“Have you ever wondered,” he paused a moment. “If it belonged to another essence inside of you?”</p><p>Her face blanked. </p><p>“You asked what I thought, right?” he traced the tip of his finger on her protruding shoulder blade. “That’s what I’m wondering. That’s what it sounds like to me.”</p><p>Her head sunk in reply.</p><p>With a sigh, he continued, rubbing his thumb on the back of her neck,</p><p>“Lynn, you know I would go through the seventh ring of hell or jump down a Titan’s fucking throat if it meant saving your life.” </p><p>She snickered. “I guess I never thought of it that way. I was too busy worrying about the thing itself,” she bit her lip. “But, do you really think-?”</p><p>Before she could finish, he clasped her to him, protectively almost desperately. Oh, how he wished to keep her like this, to preserve her from the troubles of the outside world and somehow from the demons inside her that tortured her like this. </p><p><i>What am I going to do?</i> he thought, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>“Come on,” he whispered. “We should rinse off and get some sleep. It’s really late.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” she pulled away a little but her arms still encircled him. “Sorry for all the trouble.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “I can handle it.”</p><p>She bent down and kissed his forehead. “And thank you.”</p><p>For once, he actually smiled, sending her heart fluttering. At last, hope was on the horizon, and with Levi at her side, she was sure her pursuit would be victorious. She then took both of his hands and pulled him to the bathroom in order to wash away the grime and filthy this evening brought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 8 - OC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After days after that unsettling evening, Levi and Lynn were back at the headquarters, embarking on their usual routines. Since then, she seemed so much happier and calmer and not once did that strange monster break out from her. The past couple of nights were peaceful. The tension, sadness and anxiety diminished. </p><p>He couldn’t quite figure out what changed her that evening, but whatever she found, it worked. </p><p>After stacking a few more papers together and putting them in a drawer, Levi sighed and leaned back in his chair. Lynn stood behind him, wiping down the windows. </p><p>“Well, that’s another pile finished,” he said, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>“You think we’ll get to go home early?” she asked, peaking her head over. </p><p>“If Erwin doesn’t have anymore surprise jobs for me,” he reached around, grabbed her arm and jerked her into his lap, causing her to yelp in surprise. “Like monitoring the kids’ training or night patrol.”</p><p>She groaned. “Ugh, I hate it when you have to do night patrol. Couldn’t he do it himself, maybe Reiner or Berthold? They’re capable enough.” She wrapped an arm around his neck.</p><p>He scoffed. “Because he likes giving me a hard time, I guess.”</p><p>“If you do have to stick around longer, I’ll keep you company,” she winked at him.</p><p>“Won’t you be bored out of your skull?” he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I’d be just as bored at home, except you won’t be around, making it all the more boring,” a mischievous look twinkled in her eye as she leaned in and rubbed his arm. </p><p>He suppressed a smirk. “Lynn?” he slinked his arm around her waist. “Is something on your mind?”</p><p>She tilted her head. “Maybe,” his breath caught when she began trailing light kisses along his jaw up to the sensitive skin behind his ear. “Maybe I just like spending time with you.”</p><p>Arousal; that was something he had not experienced in a long time. </p><p>“Well now, I see how it is,” he seized her ponytail and practically sucked her mouth into an aggressive kiss. She responded favorably, plunging her tongue in.</p><p>If things were allowed to progress as such, he would’ve pinned her to his desk, despite its neatly organized stacks of work, stripped her down and just devoured her then and there. But, before he could get her off his lap to push her in that direction, the door creaked open; it was Hanji, mouth hanging open as if to say something and eyes wide. The two froze abruptly. </p><p>As every color pigment in Lynn’s face reddened while sliding from his lap, Levi growled,</p><p>“Damn it, Hanji! Don’t you ever knock the fucking door?!”</p><p>She suddenly broke into boisterous fits of laughter. “Now, THAT’S something I haven’t run into in forever!”</p><p>“And that’s a good thing?!” he wanted to throw something. </p><p>She hunched over and clutched her stomach, still laughing. He just buried his face in his palms, and Lynn hid herself in the closest corner also hiding her face with her hands. </p><p>Finally, Hanji composed herself, wiping a tear from her eye. “Ah, that was funny.”</p><p>“The hell it wasn’t,” he grumbled. “Do you actually have a reason for being here besides wasting  our valuable air supply?”</p><p>She cleared her throat. “Actually, yes! I do have a reason!” she frowned. “I’m afraid you won’t like it. It concerns both of you.”</p><p>When seeing the gravity of her expression, Levi rose from his seat. Lynn walked out also concerned.</p><p>“What it is?” he asked.</p><p>“Will you two follow me?” she motioned to the door. </p><p>They glanced at each other with worried looks. Almost uncertainly, they followed her out the door down the extensive foyer. Her face was completely unreadable. After adjusting her glasses, she asked,</p><p>“Lynn, do you know a girl named Sarah Bernard?”</p><p>Levi’s heart skipped a beat. He glanced over at her. Lynn pressed a fingers into her bottom lip. </p><p>“Sarah, Sarah,” she murmured. “Isn’t she the girl that had a mental breakdown?”</p><p>“Yeah, did you know her personally or talk to her?” Hanji turned a corner into the infirmary. </p><p>“No, I just saw her with the younger scouts. I never talked to her myself-”</p><p><i>“KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”</i> a blood curdling cream practically shook the walls. </p><p>As Levi and Lynn halted their steps, Hanji approached the bedside of the young girl strapped to her bed by brown, leather bands. Her face was white as a sheet, and her green eyes were swallowed by the blackness of her pupils. She thrashed and twisted until her wrists purpled from the pressure of the bands. Two nurses stood aside, hands clamped over their mouth in horror. <br/>“As you can see, she’s completely relapsed,” Hanji said, taking her seat by the bed. “Unfortunately, we haven’t had much success working her out of it.”</p><p>Though unsettled, his face remained in its usual stoic state. “So, what does this have to do with us?”</p><p>There by the bed rested a small drawer with a light. She opened it and pulled out a small stack of papers. “Usually, with patients suffering a mental disorder,” she explained. “we test them by either writing or drawing. We try to get them to express their thoughts or worries in this manner, helping us identify more of the issue at hand,” she lowered her gaze. “As you’ve heard, this girl witnessed something very ghastly, especially for someone not used to death.”</p><p>“A murder, right?” he replied, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Yes, a rather grizzly one at that. The victim’s abdominal region had been sliced open and their vitals ripped out.”</p><p>His blood chilled. “What?”</p><p>“That’s just like-!” Lynn’s voice died away, leaving her mouth hung open. </p><p>“We asked her, if she could, to describe or sketch the memories haunting her,” she handed the pages to Levi. “She managed to, but take a look at the killer.”</p><p>The drawings were relatively crude and almost scribbled, but they were clear enough to distinguish two people; one dead and mutilated, the other standing over it with knife in hand. However, he peered closely at the killer.</p><p>Lynn stood over him, carefully scrutinizing.</p><p>The sketch indicated that the gender was indeed female. Her face was twisted into a wicked grin, and her eyes wide but dead. The drawing seemed to hint that she was tall and thin, and her hair was long, dark and layered. </p><p>
  <i>It uncannily resembles...but, there’s no way. No, no. It can’t be.</i>
</p><p>His heart pounded his eardrums. When he peeked back at her, her face whitened.</p><p>“It’s like,” she creaked. “It’s like my dream,” she clasped the fabric of his jacket. “L-Levi, what is this?”</p><p>He turned back to Hanji. Her expression stilled remained enigmatic. </p><p>“So, you see it too?” she asked. </p><p>He cleared his throat and tossed the papers back to her. “What’s your point?”</p><p>“Doesn’t it seem strange to you? I don’t think it’s something we can ignore,” she rose from her chair. Sarah’s grunts and whimpers were suddenly silenced as she lost the strength to struggle. </p><p>“Well, what the fuck do you want me to say?” his voice hushed but with a bite. “Are you implying Lynn actually committed this?”</p><p>As he said this, Lynn backed away from the glow of the lantern into the shadows, still horrified. </p><p>Hanji groaned, planting a palm to her forehead. “Damn, Levi. I care about her too. I would never even suggest such a thing without a valid reason. That’s why I asked her if she knew Sarah! Doesn’t it seem a little odd to you that her drawing resembled someone she had never spoken to?”</p><p>“Of course it does! But, that still doesn’t mean shit!” he borderline shouted.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “I never said it meant anything, Captain. I asked because I was disturbed. That’s all. So don’t assume the worst.”</p><p>His knuckles turned white from clamping them together. He knew what she was saying was right, and it was true that she didn’t mention any suspicions.</p><p>So, why was he so angry?</p><p><i>Get a hold of yourself,</i> he thought. <i>You’re acting like a complete idiot.</i></p><p>“You’re right,” he finally exhaled. “Sorry, I don’t know....” his voice trailed off.</p><p>She inspected his face a moment, a little puzzled, but he avoided her stare. She then gave him a comforting smile. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” she said.</p><p>“There is one thing that makes it more confusing,” he said. “Not long ago, Lynn witnessed a murder almost identical to this.”</p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“Yeah, I did,” Lynn came forward, seeming more relaxed. “Do you know if the murder this girl witnessed appeared in the newspaper?”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>“If it’s the same one I’m thinking of,” she cradled her arms. “I had to talk to the police about it a few days before this one. The actual murder took place about a week and a half ago. I was walking home from the Headquarters. Levi had to stay late,” she rubbed the corner of her eye with her middle finger. “I was making my way down my usual path. Before I even realized it, I stumbled upon a dead body in the middle of the nearest alley,” she shrugged. “I summoned the police immediately and obviously tried to get out of there as fast as possible.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Hanji curled a finger over her lip. “And the wounds were the same?”</p><p>“Yes, abdominal region, missing body parts.”</p><p>“That’s most interesting.”</p><p>Levi inwardly sighed with relief. Of course! The fact that Lynn had once been a witness to a similar incidence would clear her of any possible doubt! He watched Hanji carefully. She only pondered, still perplexed but her suspicions lifted. </p><p>“Then, perhaps this picture is just a coincidence,” she finally stated, putting them back in their drawer. “Maybe the killer was just someone that looked like you and nothing more. Regardless, we’ll get to the bottom of this.”</p><p>He nodded. “Right.”</p><p>She managed to force out a laugh. “Sorry for freaking you out there.”</p><p>“I’ll let it slide this time, Hanji,” he pulled the cuff of Lynn’s jacket as she chuckled. “How about you actually get back to work now and stop scaring people senseless?”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” her cheery disposition returned. </p><p>Right as she said this, the girl began whimpering again, straining against the pressure on her arms. She merely shook her head before refocussing her attention.</p><p>Levi motioned Lynn to follow him. As soon as Sarah’s screams escalated in volume, he shut the door behind them and went back to the office. He observed her face: though a little more at ease, her eyes still indicated some stress. She bit her bottom lip slightly and peered into the cracks of the floor.</p><p>He placed a hand on her shoulder, breaking her from her contemplation. She gave him a weary smile.</p><p>“Don’t you have enough to think about?” he said. </p><p>“Ah, apparently not,” she inhaled deeply.</p><p>“Shut that thing you call your brain off for once,” his arm dropped to his side. “You’ll make yourself sick.”</p><p>She scratched the side of her head. “Do you really think there’s some sort of connection? I mean, that was pretty eerie.”</p><p>“The drawing?” he pulled out his chair. “That might be just a freak accident. You never spoke to the girl, right?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry about it then,” he sat down, resting his feet on his desk. “What I’m more concerned about is the likeness of the actual murders. You found a butchered cadet. Sarah, a trainee, witnessed the death of another cadet.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“The other night at the bar, I heard them talking about two of their other friends gone missing. I can only assume its because someone else found them first.”</p><p>She gasped quietly upon this realization.</p><p>“I have reason to believe that the kill is either an ex-soldier or someone with a very close connection with us who is responsible for this,” he crossed his arms. “Either way, no matter how irritating I find the little brats, that’s no reason for them to be sliced to ribbons.”</p><p>She smiled. “You care.”</p><p>He scoffed. “What kind of Captain would I be?” </p><p>“So, what do you intend to do?”</p><p>He rubbed the tip of his nose. “Probably snoop around, see what kind of information I can dig up. Even if someone else takes over the night watch, I can still keep hidden and watch for any odd behaviors, someone sneaking away, that sort of thing. Both were killed in alleys not too far from here.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” she too folded her arms over her chest. “Of course, during the ungodly hours of the morning.”</p><p>He smirked. “Why do you think I specifically used those choice of words?”</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders. “Old habits die hard, huh?”</p><p>“What the hell does that mean?”</p><p>“Sneaking around, doing things you’re not supposed to be doing?”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes. “Hey, you never know what skills you’ll be recycling later.”</p><p>She suppressed another chuckle, scratching her brow. “In that case, what do you want me to do?”</p><p>“It might be best for you to go home,” he replied. “You wouldn’t want anyone getting any ideas by our both being here late. Just in case.”</p><p>She nodded. “If you’d like, I could go to the police and try to get some information out of them.”</p><p>“I don’t see much use, considering you can simply tell me everything you know. Plus, our only other witness is batshit insane,” he closed his eyes. “But, do whatever you feel’s best.”</p><p>“I’ll give it some thought, but don’t be surprised if I do stick around,” she grinned. “I’ll probably just tell Erwin and Hanji that I have nothing better to do.”</p><p>With a sharp exhale, he swung his legs around and meandered up to her. “Are you just ignoring my orders on purpose?”</p><p>“What orders? They were merely suggestions!”</p><p>“Haven’t you noticed that all my so-called ‘suggestions’ are underlying orders?”</p><p>“I told you,” she winked. “I just like spending time with you.”</p><p>“You’re pathetic. I won’t even be around,” he clasped her hair and pulled her down. </p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “Least we’ll be in the same vicinity.”</p><p>He groaned low in his chest while leaning over. “I’m afraid there won’t be anytime for funny business, so don’t get any ideas, shithead.”</p><p>She tried to capture his mouth, but he held her back. “Aw, come on. No fair.”</p><p>“I said don’t get any ideas,” one side of his mouth twitched upwards. “Clearly, you don’t understand.”</p><p>“Damn you,” she grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him away. “Then, lemme go.”</p><p>He stifled a chuckle. “No, this is your punishment for refusing to listen.”</p><p>Her arms slumped to her side. “Geez, there’s no reasoning with you.”</p><p>Finally, Levi’s subdued laugh resonated in his throat. When he released her, Lynn massaged the sore spot with a small scowl but it vanished upon seeing his smile. Her eyes suddenly became lost and vacant.  He turned and followed her gaze, guessing that she was just staring out into the sunset. It rested just above the pique of the horizon, allowing its long, golden rays to peel through the window, illuminating the entire room. However, despite the magnitude of its light, it retained the mellow glow of the evening indicating the coming time to rest. </p><p>“It’s getting late,” she whispered. “I’ll just be in here.”</p><p>He didn’t reply, losing his awareness to the sight. She came up close behind him and wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on the top of his head. </p><p>“You don’t have to act like I’m leaving forever,” he grumbled.</p><p>At first, he remained rather stiff, but the longer she held him, he finally leaned back against her, letting her envelop him in her embrace, her scent, her warmth. She tightened her hold. Lynn was one of the few remaining friends and comrades close to him. They shared similar experiences. They shared most of the same losses and bore many of the same scars, the same failures, the same victories. They grieved over the loss of the same friends, and she served as a reminder of their existence. Even if he needed to resort to questionable methods, Levi was going to protect her and those cherished memories.</p><p>They stood in an untroubled, somewhat forlorn silence, watching the sun sink behind the skyline, the light slowly diminish, and the sky create a delicate gradient of pinks, purples and oranges. As soldiers, they always moved and could never appreciate the little beauties of the world. Even after the war, no matter how bright or cheerful the day was, a gray fog of bereavement masked those happy notions, a fog only time could lift. </p><p>Silently, they watched with nothing hindering their perception.</p><p>Levi’s eyes closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling Lynn’s subdued smell. He suddenly found himself rather reluctant to leave, afraid that his absence for even a short amount of time would send her back to square one. Regardless, he felt obligated to solve this, not just because of Lynn but also as the Lance Corporal concerned for the safety of the subordinates. </p><p>
  <i>This has to be done.</i>
</p><p>Before he decided to leave, he clutched her arms, thumbs gently running along the tops of her wrists, almost as if to remind her not to worry. With a short exhale, she let them fall limply at her side. Without another word, he departed, leaving her alone with her thoughts. </p><p>She watched as the muted light of the hidden sun left behind dusky trails of purple and pink. The longer she stood, motionless like a statue, the more her mind muddled and immersed into the darkness of the coming night. Her pupils expanded and concealed her deep, blue lenses. Anxiety petrified her every muscle, and her heart raced. Slowly, she lifted her arms and gripped either side of her head.</p><p>“Please, no,” her voice cracked, as she began repeating this mindless mantra. “Please, don’t leave me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 9 - OC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night fell, and the majestic fortress was still. Soldiers circled the grounds, keeping watch. A light breeze rustled through the trees, gently bending their branches. The cold air bit at their skin, inclining them to wrap their jackets tightly around themselves. Other than a few thin clouds, the sky was crisp and clear. A waxing moon shown directly above them.</p><p>The tower bells majestically announced the midnight hour. </p><p>Levi leaned against the cool brick walls, watching a feathery cloud float into the glow of the moon. He camouflaged himself in the shadows, pacing the facility. He figured that no one would particularly care seeing him out so late, but he would rather not conjure up an excuse or bother explaining what he was doing. There were more guards than usual in response to the murders. Not enough to bother him though; he weaved through completely undetected. </p><p>Still, despite his careful investigation, he found no odd signs, no movement, no attempted escaping, no cries or screams. </p><p>
  <i>Nothing.</i>
</p><p>With an irritated side, he glanced up at the window of his office: the only signs of movement were the flickering of the torches and the shadows they cast along the ceiling. </p><p>“What am I doing?” he murmured, checking around the corner. Hearing the footsteps of a guard, he sprinted in the other direction. <i>There’s no way of knowing when the killer will strike again. He’d have to be a dumbass to try now with higher security. What do I look for now?</i></p><p>When he located the entrance in the back, he slid through the door and leaned against it. </p><p>“That was a damn waste of time,” he growled, climbing the staircase leading to the main floor. He froze in his steps, the gears in his mind whirring. He watched the torches quiver and each shadow grow and recoil at their light. </p><p><i>What do I do next?</i> the question reverberated on the walls of his mind. He pressed forward somewhat mechanically. Innately, he would have gone back to his office, checked on Lynn and taken her home, and he almost followed that path. Just before he turned the corner, a thought came to him.<br/>“Why didn’t I think of this?” he shook his head, scratching the side of his head. “It’s so obvious.”</p><p>Immediately, he pivoted, making a dash for the dormitories. Even if he had not memorized the names of the new recruits, an empty bed could easily serve as a clue.</p><p>He began with the men’s. Holding his breath, he leaned in and painstakingly turned the knob. Every creak of the door trigged a rush of blood. He slipped around, leaving enough light for him to see the contents of the room. He strolled down each row. The air was warm and heavy. Every body was filled with a sleeping boy, either limbs sprawled every or rigid and still. However, their breathing was relaxed and quiet. After a quick examination with no peculiar differences, he ended with that and left them to their rest. He made his way to the girls’ room, following the same careful method. He took the two murdered girls into consideration, passing by their neat sheets and empty mattresses. The scene was the same; every girl curled and sleeping soundly. </p><p>Nothing new, nothing different.</p><p>With a sigh, he decided to take his leave and try something else. Just before he shut the door again, he noticed the bed closest to the exit was empty. </p><p><i>A third? Wait a minute-</i> his heart jumped in his throat. Who did it belong to? Most of the girls’ faces were covered by their blankets or hair, so he was prevented from recognizing anyone. He checked over his shoulder, feeling a sense of paranoia bubbling in his stomach. He peered close at the wrinkled pillow-resting on top was a small, folded piece of paper. At once, he snatched it and opened it:</p><p>
  <i>Dear Heather,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I have something dreadfully important to discuss with you. I can’t summarize it in this note, but I’d rather talk to you when it’s quiet and no one’s around-it’s about Ivy and Grace! Can you meet me in the dining hall tonight?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>~ Lily</i>
</p><p><i>Heather.</i> That was Heather’s bed, and Lily was her dark-haired follower. Despite the signature from her friend, he sensed something was wrong. There was no question about his next move. He immediately made his move for the main hall, afraid of what he would find.</p><p>
  <i>Was the killer there? Would they be there talking or would Heather already be dead?</i>
</p><p>Levi delayed his entrance, staring at the archway. His pulse beat so rapidly, he could barely hear himself think. No turning back now. With one deep breath, he stepped inside:</p><p>Nothing. Absolutely nothing. </p><p>The tables had been arranged and cleaned. A small bowl of potatoes rested at the center, and two torches provided the only source of light. He was unsure whether or not he was disappointed or relieved, but his nerves refused to subside. He swallowed a lump forming in his throat. He meandered about, not necessarily looking for anything but just to convince himself he was still doing something. He couldn’t find another note or any sign that the two even met. </p><p>For all he knew, Lily and Heather really did sneak away to talk.</p><p>But, no. Heather’s bed was the only other one empty. Lily was most likely still asleep in her bed, and Heather didn’t think to check the truth behind this letter. </p><p>His spine tingled. <i>So, where was she? Where could they have gone next?</i></p><p>Levi circled the room, listening, searching for anything, every nook and cranny. Suddenly, he caught sight of a smudge, soiling the once-spotless surface of the table. He squinted and wiped his finger across it:</p><p>
  <i>Blood-fresh blood.</i>
</p><p>“Shit, that’s disgusting,” he shudder, shaking it off. “Damn it. Where the hell did they go?”</p><p>The splatter landed at the far end of the table, pointing generally to what would be the exit of the dining hall. That didn’t mean anything per say, but it was better nothing. When he departed from the dining hall, he followed the vacant hallway. Every sound triggered him to look behind him. It seemed endless with a continuing darkness lying before him. The farther he walked, the faster his heart beat until he perceived nothing else. His mind barely worked anymore. </p><p>Without warning, he stopped in his tracks at the opening of a descending staircase. A shrill noise echoed through the walls. It was too muffled to have come from anywhere but the bottom of the stairs. Though his face remained detached, a strong unease prevented him from proceeding on.</p><p>With all the dangers and challenges he faced, taking one step forward right then proved to be the hardest he had ever faced.</p><p>He listened again-only an uncomfortable silence. With a short inhale, he traveled down the staircase. Thankfully, the torches provided enough light for him to see.</p><p>So, why did it feel like nothing but darkness closed in on him?</p><p>That sound cut through the silence, sounding much closer than before. He was able to discern the scream of a woman. Quickening the pace, he pushed forward until he came upon the large iron portal blocking his path. His hair began to prickle.</p><p>“The dungeon,” he whispered.</p><p>“NO! GOD-PLEASE NO!! WHAT THE HELL-!!” the screams persisted. </p><p>Gathering every bit of strength he mustered, he pushed it open.</p><p>Every torch was extinguished, save for one at the end of the room. Each prison was completely dark, and all that could be seen were the ends of the beds closest to the bars. The screams came from the last cell. He dashed as fast as his legs would carry him, drawing a blade from his belt. It was all are nothing now.</p><p>Levi stood ready for action. Before he spoke, his eyes widened in terror, and the knife fell from his grasp. It was as though time stopped dead in its flow, and he became paralyzed in that standstill:</p><p>Heather was chained to the bed by her ankles and wrists. Her eyes were glued open, dead and lifeless and blood staining her clothes and face. An eerie figure hovered over her as it observed its work. It resembled Sarah’s drawing: tall, thin, long hair. It look the knife it wielded and dug it into her already opened abdomen. The sharp yet sloppy noises vibrated within the cell as the shadow jabbed and sliced at its target. Then, it raised its free hand, reached inside the wound and pulled out what appeared to be Heather’s uterus and intestines and tossed it aside. </p><p>
  <i>That profile...it was all too familiar.</i>
</p><p>Levi simply gawked, completely and utterly terrified. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. How was it that the thousands of Titans he came into contact with and the criminals from his previous life could not cause him to freeze in his tracks like this? Finally, the silhouette turned its head and caught sight of him. Out of sheer defense, it lifted the knife and sprinted towards him. Before he reacted, a hand encircled his throat and the tip of the blade poked his jaw.</p><p>The light of the fire illuminated and revealed the dark, blue eyes now engulfed in a frightening blackness, that auburn hair tainted with Heather’s blood. An animalistic rage distorted her entire face as she snarled at him.</p><p>His voice broke under the tight grip around his throat:</p><p>“L-Lynn...”</p><p>When she peered at him closer, the anger disappeared. Unhanding both him and the knife, she clamped her blood-stained hands over her mouth. The blade hitting the floor rang inside the room.</p><p>“Oh!” she cried. “It’s just you! I’m so glad I noticed in time!” </p><p>Even her voice came out twisted, as if it didn’t belong to Lynn at all.</p><p>With a giggle, she took his face in her hands and coldly kissed his lips. His face remained unaltered. </p><p>“I was afraid you’d never come back,” she said. “But, you did! You returned!”</p><p>“Lynn,” he barely formed a coherent thought.</p><p>“Lynn? Who’s that? Oh, you mean that girl following me around? Why are you asking about her?”</p><p>
  <i>What the hell is she even talking about?</i>
</p><p>He watched her; everything completely changed. She constantly grinned, her pupils were<br/>enlarged, her head was usually tilted, and her back hunched slightly. </p><p>Memories resurfaced to his mind of Grace and Ivy, the other women who fell victim to this killing. They spent time with Heather. They went out drinking together-and both them came into his office at one time or another in that same flirtatious manner when Lynn happened to be there.</p><p>He never would have made that connection. </p><p>But, why did she kill in that fashion? Now, that her identity was uncovered, it all made sense. Lynn would never have children, so this insane killer elected that if she couldn’t then no other woman would.</p><p>Specifically, no other woman that so much as tried to take him away from her, as she perceived it.</p><p>She was here. He caught her in the act. He could easily take her now, turn her in along with the evidence and end the murders in one fell swoop. But, one thought wrestled the feeling of betrayal: what if the real Lynn woke up and found herself locked away? Would she even remember this? Would she know what her alternate self committed? </p><p>Smothered by this frenzied entity, hidden somewhere in that frame was the woman he loved, the gentle, obedient and brave soldier who go back to save a comrade, the lady that sat up with him those long, sleepless nights when his mind refused to rest. </p><p>Could he really give that up?</p><p>This was the demon haunting her nightmares, this alternate personality. A possessive, envious unreasonable murderer and she only shared one thing in common with the real Lynn:</p><p>
  <i>their devotion to him.</i>
</p><p>The horrified expression on his face melted away. The burden he carried at last toppled over, and everything inside him completely shut down. All he could do was stare blankly into space as his heart shattered into a million pieces.</p><p>With another giggle, this demented proxy of Lynn trapped him in her icy embrace. </p><p>That was exactly how he felt: trapped.</p><p><i>“You’re mine, Levi,”</i> she murmured, rubbing her face into his hair.</p><p>He possessed no strength to respond. His muscles giving way, he rested his cheek against her chest, listening to her rapid pulse and shallow breaths. </p><p>All of a sudden, he remembered,</p><p>
  <i>The body!</i>
</p><p>He gently pushed her away. “Lynn, we need to get rid of the body.”</p><p>She cocked her head again, questioningly this time. </p><p>Despite her filthied hands, he took it and pulled her back into the cell. He gestured to the detached organs. She followed his movements and picked them up, nonchalantly humming to herself. After she placed them back on the mattress, he unlatched the cuffs from the corpses’s ankles and wrists. </p><p>“Shit, what a mess,” he groaned, holding his breath at the iron-like smell.  Then, he pulled the corners of the sheets and tied them together. </p><p>“Use the pillow to soak up as much of the blood on the walls and floor as you can,” he commanded.</p><p>She chuckled. “Anything you say!”</p><p>While she did so, he waited at the opening of the prison, watching for anyone. </p><p><i>Did the guards hear any of the screams?</i> he wondered. </p><p>Still smiling, she returned to his side. </p><p>“Finished!” she chirped. </p><p>“Good,” he grabbed the torch and threw it at the blood-soaked mattress. As it blazed, the entire room was illuminated. “Come on, Lynn. We gotta leave.”</p><p>“I’ll follow you anywhere,” she replied, touching his shoulder.</p><p>Goosebumps formed along his arm. Then, he ran for the door and up the staircase. There was always the chance that someone could have perceived Heather’s cries. If Lynn’s secret was to endure that way, all evidence needed to be destroyed at once. </p><p>Every hall seemed to last an eternity. Every second counted. Thankfully, Lynn trailed behind him without question, grin still plastered to her face. </p><p>
  <i>Almost there.</i>
</p><p>The final set of stairs before they reached the back exit. Swallowing the lump in his throat, his hand trembled as he reached for the door handle.</p><p>“L-Levi?” </p><p>He didn’t reply but opened the door and checked his surroundings. </p><p>“Levi?”</p><p>He pivoted about to give her the next instruction. But, to his dismay, Lynn was awake and was planted at the entrance. The blue in her eyes returned, and they were wide open with fear. She dropped the pillow, letting the blood seep into the grass. Her knees buckled.</p><p>“Levi?” she held onto the door frame. “What-....what’s going on? Where are we?”</p><p>“Shitting fuck,” he hissed. This was the last thing that needed to happen.</p><p>Her face went white when she spotted the crimson sheets. Her breathing shortened and shortened until she was hyperventilating. He threw the body and the pillow into the nearest shrubs. Just as a shriek was about to break lose, he snatched her wrist and pulled her towards him. Once he was sure their greenery concealed their bodies, he clamped a palm over her mouth, letting her scream into his hand. </p><p>“Lynn, hush!” he said in a harsh whisper. “You gotta calm down!”</p><p>Her terrified eyes immersed in giant tears, she grabbed his forearm and tried to shake him off fervently. </p><p>“Ssh, Lynn,” he used his free hand to stroke the side of her head. “Lynn, calm down!”</p><p>“It came from over here!”</p><p>
  <i>Shit! The patrol!</i>
</p><p>Footsteps crunched against the dry grass. The lights from the torches filtered through the leaves of the bushes.</p><p>“Is anyone here!?” </p><p>“The door’s open! Hurry! Get inside!”</p><p>“Who’s there?!”</p><p>“Is it the killer?!”</p><p>“Move! Move!”</p><p>Their voice melded together into incoherent noises and echoes the farther they ran. Finally, when they were out of hearing range, Levi slowly moved his hand down, keeping it right at her chin, just in case she tried to scream again. Instead, she sobbed bitterly.</p><p>“Levi-!” her voice came out broken and quavering. “What’s going on? Why am I covered in blood?! Did it happen again?!”</p><p>“Lynn,” he said firmly but unflustered. “Look at me.”</p><p>Her eyes still squeezed shut.</p><p>“Look at me, cadet.”</p><p>Her breathing hitched, she opened her eyelids into tired, red-rimmed slits. </p><p>He cupped her face in his hands. “Relax, or you’ll fall into a panic attack. Inhale. Now let it out. Take it easy. We’re fine. Don’t be scared.”</p><p>He lead her through this ritual until her wheezing slowed. Falling limp, her forehead rested against his. </p><p>“I took care of the murder,” he murmured. “You’ll be alright.”</p><p>“Wh-what happened?” she asked, tiredly. Tears still rolled from the outside corners of her eyes. “I can’t remember anything!”</p><p>“What do you remember?” he softly brushed them away with his thumbs.</p><p>“The-the last thing I remember,” she closed her eyes. “It was right after you left your office. I just stayed there watching the sunset. I don’t remember anything else.”</p><p>“Damn, it was that far back,” he muttered to himself. “Try hard, Lynn. Can you remember anything at all?”</p><p>“Well,” she muffled a hiccup as a sob formed again. “I guess I had fallen asleep. I can only recall weird, foggy images, like another nightmare.”</p><p><i>A nightmare.</i> “Tell me.”</p><p>“Levi, why are we discussing this in the middle of the night behind a bunch of shrubs with a blood-soaked bag over there?!” she half shouted.</p><p>“Hush!” he quickly peered through the branches. “Come on then. Follow me.” </p><p>He helped her to her feet, brushing off the leaves and sticks stuck in her clothes. He grabbed the evidence once more, and the two disappeared into the dark.</p><p>*<br/>*<br/>*</p><p>It had to have been three o’clock by now. The clouds thickened covering what was left of the moon’s light. A soft thunder rumbled in the distance, and moisture weighed down the air. The soft breeze escalated to a heavy wind, forcing over the trees. After stopping by the horse’s stables and swiping a shovel, Levi and Lynn located a secluded spot outside the grounds of the headquarters. Hastily, he dug a deep enough hole to forever conceal Heather’s body and everything used to clean up her remains. Lynn watched in a restless silence, tugging at her jacket.  Her questions tortured the back of her mind. Levi was acting really strange. Despite his usual phlegmatic expression, he seemed disturbed, edgy, as if he was trying to hide something terrible from her, something worse than this mutilated corpse. </p><p>He patted down the dirt and flattened it out. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose.  </p><p>“We better get home,” he stated. “A storm’s coming.”</p><p>As he began to leave, she reached for his wrist. </p><p>“L-Levi,” she gulped back another sob. “Please, for heaven’s sake, tell me what happened. The fact that you’re acting so calm is scaring me more than if you were panicking.”</p><p>His silence clawed at her heart. Instead, he tugged at the cuff of her sleeve, silently commanding her to follow him. </p><p>“What do we do with the shovel?” she asked, lowering her head. </p><p>“I don’t care. Fucking burn the thing if you want,” he retorted. </p><p>She pressed her lips together. “We can take it home and hide it until we go back to headquarters, if that would be best.”</p><p>He didn’t say anything, but his clasp around her hand tightened. </p><p>The walk home was deluged in this awkward silence, and it stayed that way even as they passed through the portal of their home and reached their bedroom. Lynn cleaned the blade of the shovel in respect of Levi’s neat freak habits before she slid it under the bed. He stood in the bathroom with the bathtub filled with steaming water. She observed him as he removed the dirtied clothes from his tired body, the hollow expression sinking into every muscle of his face. His eyes were swallowed in the shadows of his hair, and his lips were tight and thin. She glanced down at herself, the clothes smattered with crimson and brown from mud and blood. Her skin began to crawl.</p><p>“So...so much,” she murmured, scratching at her sleeves. The agitation swelled inside her. “Get it off. Damn it-” She practically ripped off her jacket and threw it aside. “I can feel it everywhere...G-Get it off!”</p><p>Levi rose from his seat and approached her. He almost grabbed her forearm forcefully but with good intentions. With a gasp, she locked eyes with him.</p><p>“Calm down, Lynn,” he said softly, almost inaudible. </p><p>He unbuttoned her shirt and peeled it off her shoulders, a gesture that normally would have reddened her cheeks only adding to her anxiety this time. She scrutinized his face, hoping to get something, anything aside from his blank stare. If she had eaten anything that day, she would have vomited it up, but she only suffered with a reeling nausea. </p><p>Before he continued, she took his hand, shaking violently. </p><p>He sighed. “Why won’t you relax?”</p><p>“Levi-” she choked. “Please, I’m falling apart. I-” she reined in another cry. “I’ve never been so scared in all my life.  I can’t breathe. I can’t think. My chest feels like it could explode. Levi, please-” The tremors possessed her entire body, sending her to her knees. But, she never let him go. “Please, Levi. I’m begging you. Please.”</p><p>Motionless and quiet. </p><p>“My nightmare,” she sobbed, covering her eyes with her arm. “Or visions, whatever the hell you call it. It was dark. I could barely see, but I could see the girl, my doppelganger, I guess. She came after me, but no matter how fast I ran, no matter how well I hid, she always found me,” she paused a moment with a desperate gasp for air. “She finally found me and had me pinned to the wall. Her grip...ugh, it was so painful. All she did was grin at me. That’s all I could see. I couldn’t close my eyes. I couldn’t fight back because of her strength. That’s all I can remember.”</p><p>When she raised her head, she finally noticed some movement-a faint slant in his brows and lowered eyelids, indicating sadness.</p><p>“Tell me, Levi,” she begged, drooping her head again. “Please, give me something. I don’t care how bad it is. Anything’s better than this abysmal uncertainty. What’s wrong? Why are you acting so strange? What happened?”</p><p>Images flashed through his mind; the demented smile on her face, the knife, the way she killed Heather, like the two other girls before her. It hurt so much he could barely breathe. </p><p>“Was it something I did?” she asked desperately. “Did I do something? Is that why I woke up at the door? And the body-! Oh, God, please-! I swear I can’t remember a damn thing!”</p><p>“Lynn,” he murmured. She gazed up at him, mouth hanging open and eyes wide and red. “Hush. You can’t think right now. Calm down.”</p><p>Some of the terror faded. She bit her lip and nodded. “No, no. You’re right.”</p><p>Without a reply, he pulled her to her feet and carefully removed the rest of her filthy attire until she stood there naked and vulnerable. He saw the framework of her ribs and pelvis protruding from starvation. He silently tallied the scars across her body until he lost count: the abrasion from the leather straps, rope burns, cuts from swords, scratches from branches and animals. He ran his nimble fingers along a few on her arm, then a large gash across her abdomen. These were only on the surface. How deep did these run into her heart, into her senses? Enough to splinter her psyche. She seemed so fragile, as if the tiniest brush would collapse her. </p><p>Still not answering, he lead her to the bathroom where he signaled her to sink into the warm water. She sat quietly and allowed him to wash away the grime from her skin, the horrible memories of the night, but also to eliminate the hysteria clutching at her heart.After a few gentle strokes, her muscles finally gave way, his touch comforting her. Her sobs subsided. She controlled her breathing again. When he finished, he began cleansing himself. But, she snatched the rag from his hands, and massaged every spot she could find. Though not smiling, her face filled with nothing but love and tenderness. </p><p>
  <i>How long would that last before-?</i>
</p><p>He shook at the thought. He just focused on the way she was now, her original self, the one he held so dear. </p><p>She carefully scrubbed his face, leaning in close enough for him to feel the cool breath from her nose. She stopped to gaze into his face, her lips hovered over his, aching for them to make contact. She eyed him questioningly, as if to make sure it was okay. He pushed his palm against the back of her head. Their mouths crashed together in a heated kiss. It didn’t last long, but it satisfied her because it at least softened his expression.</p><p>They left the tub and dried themselves off. With an inhale, she crawled under the sheets of the bed. He followed shortly after, pressing himself next to her. </p><p>“Levi,” she whispered. “Whatever happened....did you get hurt?” </p><p>She didn’t even realize the gravity of the question. Everything in his chest bled. But, his face revealed none of it. </p><p>“I did what I had to in order to protect you,” he told her, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. </p><p>“What about the killer?” her eyes scanned over him..</p><p>“I took care of everything. You don’t need to be afraid.”</p><p>“Will you promise to tell me everything?” she smiled. “I can help with your burdens, just like you helped with mine. Remember what you told me? I don’t care if you fall apart in front of me. You can say whatever comes to mind and let it out.”</p><p>He managed to return a tired smirk. “Alright.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I put you though so much, Levi,” she closed her eyes. “With everything you’ve been through, you don’t need all this.” </p><p>He sighed. “Damn it, do I have to remind you of everything?” he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “I told you,” he stopped again as his voice quivered. “I told you that when I asked you to be with me, I meant....”</p><p>Her brows furrowed with concern. </p><p>He lowered his head. A tiny droplet escaped his otherwise neutral face. “I meant all of you. Everything.”</p><p>She rested her hand on his cheek. Her eyes widened as the tear rolled beneath her thumb. </p><p>“I’m fine,” he assured. He removed her hand and simply wrapped his arms around her, holding her tighter than he ever had before, as if holding on for dear life. “Just go to sleep, Lynn.”</p><p>“Levi-”</p><p>He silenced her by brushing his fingers through her hair. This motion, along with the soft rain pattering the rooftop and low thunder, would surely be enough to send her off to sleep. Already, her eyelids began to sink. She nestled her head as close to him as possible and listened to his slow breathing. Though the room was dark, she still discerned the light discoloring from his own scars etched into his strong exterior. How was it that he never seemed to waver no matter how chaotic, frustrating, terrifying or bleak life became? Ever since she witnessed him in action, out on the fields dispatching every Titan that came his way, she wished she possessed that same bravery. When she watched him dauntlessly store away his grief for the sake of his men, she longed for that strength.</p><p>Even if she felt like she lacked those qualities, she at least had him to turn to. She could trust him. She could depend on him. Regardless of what went on this dreadful night, that was the most important thing.</p><p>Lynn finally surrendered to sleep’s warm embrace and nestled into Levi’s. Resting the side of her head against his chest, she drifted away into a dreamless slumber. He lost all sense of focus, gazing into the darkness, petting her hair and listening to the storm. His mind stopped altogether, and his body could barely hold him up anymore. But, rest evaded him. All he could do was stay in this same position, counting the seconds ticking by and continually soothing her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 10 - OC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lynn stepped back and observed her work. The meat and eggs looked just about done. For the passed couple of weeks, she made the effort to properly cook meals rather than swipe whatever leftovers Headquarters had stored in the kitchen or just skip meals altogether. After arranging everything on the pristine plates, she smiled at her work and carried them to the table. Levi, with his legs on another chair, gazed out the window through his dark lashes. He sipped his drink with an irritated emanation to his still neutral stare. He never liked mornings. </p><p>“Here you are,” she announced in almost a whisper. She set the plate before him, taking her seat next to him. </p><p>He grumbled. </p><p>“Fine then,” she shrugged her shoulders. “Don’t go whining if it gets cold.”</p><p>A low scoff came as his reply and snatched a piece of the ham. </p><p>“Mm, not bad,” he said after taking a bite.</p><p>“Yeah? Nice to go a week without demolishing a meal,” she snickered while chewing. </p><p>“You’ve practiced, I’ll give you that much,” he wiped his fingers and took another slice. </p><p>“Thanks, Corporal,” she smiled. </p><p>His eyes shifted to the corners inconspicuously watching her; this was the first time her cheekbones held some shape other than concave slope. Her arms regained some of their muscle and strength. To his surprise, she appeared somewhat healthy again. But, the dark circles still embedded themselves beneath her eyes. </p><p>Ever since Heather’s murder, Lynn never asked about it again, as if trying to push it away, accept what he had done, understand that she was safe. But, there were still nights of thrashes, screaming, cursing, begging for some unknown entity to leave her be, to stop talking to her. He only assumed she spoke to the murderous persona lurking within her. When she came to her senses, she always complained of a throbbing headache. He witnessed only flashes of her other self attempting to break loose, in those possessive, covetous manners towards him. </p><p>Last night was such a night.</p><p>“Ugh, my head,” she moaned, rubbing her temples. </p><p>His eyes softened. “Is it any better?”</p><p>“It is, but still,” she leaned against her elbows. </p><p>He lowered his head and stared at his untouched food. His appetite suddenly vanished as pangs of anxiety gripped him. </p><p>“Maybe eating more will help,” he mumbled, mindlessly, still hoping something would comfort her. </p><p>With a deep inhale, she nodded and continued eating, each bite becoming more and more of a task. After another loud gulp, she left the table. His concerned eyes followed her. She approached the pitcher of water and washed down the clump of food. </p><p>“You okay?” he asked. </p><p>“Mm,” she nodded. “Just got a little stuck in my throat.”</p><p>When she pivoted back to the table, her head was lowered. She took her place next to him again. Though her hair shielded her face, he heard the quivering in her breathing and the loud sniffs.</p><p>She was crying.</p><p>“Lynn,” he said. </p><p>“Sorry,” she rubbed her face with her sleeve. “I’m just tired,” her throat tightened. “So tired...”</p><p>Before she took another bite, Levi pulled her by the back of her neck towards him, forcing her onto his shoulder. Immediately, she melted into him and latched her arms around him. Her body relaxed. She was silent and motionless.</p><p>There was probably no hope of her ever mending. He could’ve asked Hanji, found a doctor, anyone that could relieve her of this agony, but if the truth ever surfaced, she would immediately be locked away, probably in one of those horrible, filthy asylums or execute her.</p><p>
  <i>And over something she couldn’t even remember....</i>
</p><p>No, that would never happen. He would never allow it. He would hide her away here, in the safety of their home, in his embrace. He would tuck away her secrets, bear them all himself if it meant her protection. </p><p>His arms tightened around her. Suddenly, soft murmurs divulged from her lips:</p><p>“Ahh, so warm. Yes, you’re mine. All mine.”</p><p>“No, go away. Shut up.”</p><p>She giggled senselessly. “Yes, all mine.”</p><p>“Stop talking to me, damn you.”</p><p>Each heartbeat pained him as he listened.</p><p>She grew quiet again. Deeply inhaling, she broke from his grasp, avoiding eye contact with him. She left the table and slumped onto the sofa. Her fingers returned to kneading her forehead and temples.  </p><p>His eyes softened. Despite the state her experiences left her in, she was strong. He realized that. Her body had been battered and damaged. Her mind was split in half. Yet, she pressed forward. She refused to give up, even if it was a hopeless cause. She pulled out every defense she could muster and fought.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Levi rose from his chair and followed her. He stopped in front of her, watching her ritualistic actions. He took her chin in his hands and lifted it to meet his face. Her eyes appeared normal just fatigued. </p><p>At least it was Lynn.</p><p>Lightly pushing her hair behind her ear, he smirked and said,</p><p>“Hey, Lynn, did I ever tell you about when I first fell in love with you?”</p><p>“Huh?” she raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“You seem sad today, so I thought I’d cheer you up.”</p><p>She stifled a laugh. “You bullshitting me?”</p><p>He thumped her head with his knuckle. “When do I ever do that, you brat? Shouldn’t you be thankful?”</p><p>“Fine, fine,” she rubbed the red spot. “Tell me. It was when you first saw me naked, right?” she laughed. “Nah, it was when I first killed a Titan, ‘cause I looked so damn graceful.”</p><p>“Would you shut up and let me continue?” he sat next to her, crossing his legs. </p><p>“Sorry,” she coughed.</p><p>“There were two different occasions.”</p><p>“Alright, do tell.”</p><p>“Remember when you walked everywhere instead of going on horse back? In the early phases of joining my team?” he placed his arms on the back of the couch. “Once, we were returning from an expedition. You were kinda walking a few feet behind me. A couple of street kids lost a ball or something. It rolled out in front of you, and you stopped to pick it up. You knelt down to their eye level and returned it to them,” he closed his eyes. “It’s nothing big. You never said anything. Just the look on your face was enough.”</p><p>Her eyes widened. “You remember that? I wouldn’t have until you reminded me!”</p><p>He nodded. “The other was this, a little cluster taking place all on the same day,” he looked at her, eye half closed, lost in his memories. “It was after my Squad was killed, and Eren in his Titan form injured you.”</p><p>She pressed her lips together and lowered her gaze.</p><p>“I’ll never forget the way you stood next to me when Petra’s father spoke to me that day,” he said. “You didn’t even have to speak or do anything. Just the fact that you were there made a difference.” </p><p>Sparkling droplets fell from her eyes.</p><p>“That night,” he continued. “Damn, you were in pain. It was so damn obvious, but I still remember you checking on Eren. He apologized over and over, but you just let him know he was forgiven. Hell, you even let him snivel all over you, no matter how revolting he was.”</p><p>She laughed and dried her eyes. He gave her a small smile, holding one cheek in his palm.</p><p>“You didn’t shed a tear until you were sure you were alone,” he wiped away a tear with his thumb. “Not much has changed.”</p><p>She closed her eyes and held his hand. “I guess not.”</p><p>“That’s one of my favorite things about you, letting other lean on you no matter how tired you are,” his voice was almost unheard. “You were one of the only soldiers who’d put herself in danger to save another. Your value for human life, your resolve and determination in whatever you set your mind to.”</p><p>“C-Captain-” In attempt to suppress a cry, she rested her forehead against his, still holding his hand and using the other to grip his hair. </p><p>He shut his eyes, listening to her hitched breaths and inhaling her clean scent. More memories returned to the surface of his mind, all a blend of happy and sad; he recalled her journey from a lowly cadet to a full fledged and skilled soldier. He saw her interactions with his original Squad, Gunter, Auruo, Erd and of course Petra, who shared a deep bond with Lynn. He remembered depth of grief etched into her face after they died, her loyalty to him in all their expeditions. The way her eyes sparkled and face glowed when he finally told her he loved her. </p><p>When did she break? When was she so burdened by her sorrow that her mind couldn’t take it anymore? Hopefully, as he planned, talking about these cherished memories would help remind her of who she was, and grasp that sense of reality again.</p><p>Before he said anything else, her eyes squeezed tightly.</p><p>“Shut up,” she hissed. “Shut the fuck up. Shut up, and go away,” her head ducked, and she grabbed each side of her head. “No, stop. STOP. STOP!”</p><p>He desperately pulled her close. Her fervent demands became a low growl into his shoulder. She held his forearms, digging her nails into them. Caught off guard, he winced, the sharp pain coursing down. But, his eyes thinned only a little. She gulped and panted. After her hands slipped down to his side, she remained in that same position.</p><p>He listened and waited. He was only answered by silence. The indentions from her nails still stung but it began to diminish.  Slowly, as if it weighed a ton, she lifted her head, staring down at him with foggy eyes. His expression indicated nothing of the hurt inside. </p><p>Her brows eased. As she processed everything he told her, she cupped his face in her hands, allowing similar memories to filter through.</p><p>“Captain,” her voice came out quavering. “Remember when we were both awake in the early hours of the morning, and I told you about my childhood?”</p><p>“Vaguely.”</p><p>She smirked a little. “You scolded me for not eating that day, and I thought you had fallen asleep when I told you my story. I made some blunt cracks about you. It earned me a good beating.”</p><p>The corners of his mouth curved into a smile. “Ah, yes. Now I do.”</p><p>“Then, you told me what you thought of me as a soldier. Hardworking, determined. Willing to save others. That sort of thing. It was the first time you ever told me I deserved respect from my comrades, and I never felt so happy. That was the first time I noticed I held any feelings for you.”</p><p>He chuckled. “When I hit you in the head?”</p><p>After blinking for two seconds, she laughed. “Yeah, so romantic, right?” </p><p>He rolled his eyes. “‘Cause I’m the fucking epitome of romantic.”</p><p>Grinning widely, she bent down and pecked his lips. </p><p>“Don’t you have anything better than that?” he knocked her forehead.</p><p>Again soothing the infliction, she twitched her nose in thought. “Hmm....Well, I have some the day after-” she almost hiccuped and swallowed.</p><p><i>My Squad died.</i> “Yeah, I get it.”</p><p>“Anyway, I can remember the look on your face so clearly,” her eyes closed. “It wasn’t very dramatic or exaggerated. But, I could just see your heart breaking behind your eyes. Your leg was injured. You were alone. For still seeming so strong, I’ve never seen you look so vulnerable either. You were at your strongest and your weakest.” </p><p>His eyes seemed to sadden. </p><p>“I didn’t think you needed me all that much,” she whispered. “But, I wanted so much to hold you right there, comfort you in some way. I didn’t think it was my place at the time, so...” </p><p>“You could’ve,” he said. </p><p>She snorted a little, a hybrid between a laugh and a cry. “Shit, don’t make me feel guilty,” she lightly brushed away his bangs enabling her to look into his eyes full on, his cold, lissome blue eyes that hid such a long history, those harsh orbs that terrified all yet held such a subtle depth hardly anyone perceived. </p><p><i>Humanity’s Strongest Soldier</i> - there was a reason he earned that name, and not just for his unmatched skill and strength.</p><p>“I did remember one other thing,” she said, tugging at a piece of her hair. </p><p>He raised a brow. “Talkative, huh?”</p><p>She rubbed her nose. “You want me to be quiet then?”</p><p>“No, no, go ahead,” he motioned her to turn around. When she did so, he slid his fingers through some of the knots in her hair. </p><p>She smiled. “The days I spent in the infirmary. I was alone most of the time. Damn, I still can’t remember a time when I hurt that much. But, I also can’t remember a time I felt so happy than when you first visited me.”</p><p>He scoffed. “I thought you’d hate me for calling you names.”</p><p>“Haha, never,” she replied. “I deserved it, and I’m used to it. Besides, in case you forgot, you made up for it.”</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>Suddenly, she fell quiet, unusually quiet. With a moan, she buried her face in her sweaty palms. </p><p>“Ugh, my head,” she whimpered. “Damn it, stop speaking...,” she beat the side of her head with her knuckles. “I said stop. Stop!”</p><p>He snatched her wrist, restraining her from hurting herself. Her moan grew into a shrill cry. Her spine contracted as if in pain. Heart racing, he pulled her back against his chest, latching her other arm around her abdomen. Though she spoke no more, those blood-curdling cries resounded through clenched teeth. She struggled in his grasp. Holding her fast, he waited for the attack to relent. She froze. Then, she took a deep yet labored breath, falling limp against him. His arms loosened about her. However, he watched. The torment on her faced eased away.</p><p>“Stay with me, Lynn,” he said, drying away the beads of sweat along her brow. “What was it you were telling me?”</p><p>“Huunnnn,” she groaned and jerked her head. “Huh?”</p><p>Slowly, her eyelids peeled open; still blue, watery, and red. But, she was there-mostly, anyway.</p><p>“You said I made up for my smartass remarks?” he brushed aside the hair sticking to her face. He then rested her head in his lap. “Can you tell me how?”</p><p>“Huuuhhhh,” she rubbed her eyes with her index. </p><p>“Relax, Lynn,” he drew close to her, cool breath soothing her heated face. “It’ll go away.”</p><p>When he stroked the line of her jaw, she clutched his hand and brought it to her lips. </p><p>“You’ll be okay,” he continued in that monotone voice she loved so much. “Don’t be afraid.”</p><p>“I-” she obviously exerted herself just uttering one sound. </p><p>“Hush, don’t strain yourself,” he continued the soft movements along her face, the cool tips of his fingers soothing her hot skin. </p><p>With a slow and pained inhale, she continued,</p><p>“You stayed at my side like this,” she shut her eyes, drowning herself in these memories. “Sure. You were tough on me, but you stayed with me until the sun rose that morning. It made me love you even more.”</p><p>“Yes, I remember,” he short breath of air exited his nostrils. “I was just worried and angry.”</p><p>She smiled. “I know. For you, worry generally comes out as pissed off.”</p><p>“Tch, punk,” he flicked her cheek. “Are you feeling better now?”</p><p>She nodded. “Just a little washed out now, but I think I’m under control.”</p><p>“Good,” pressing his hand into the small of her back and holding her arm, he helped pull her up and straighten her back as much as possible. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she rubbed her forehead. “I-...I don’t know what’s wrong with me today.”</p><p>Before he could reply, a knock came to their front door. They silenced. Again, another knock.</p><p>Levi’s grip around her forearm tightened. He was reluctant to leave her even a second. With a touch of her hand and a tired smile, she assured him that she would still be in one piece. Nodding in return, he rose from the couch. While walking towards the front door, he scratched the side of his head. Originally, he would have felt much concern, but the sad thing was he was used to this. He grew accustomed to these fits. </p><p>He had to for her sake.</p><p>After brushing himself off, he opened the door. There, standing at the portal were Hanji and Commander Erwin Smith himself. Naturally, his face was calm but stern. However, she did not greet him with the loud, obnoxious “hello” she always had. Both figures were shadowed by a grim perturbation-borderline irritability. </p><p>“Captain,” the Commander’s voice was low.</p><p>“Commander,” he nodded. <i>Fucking hell. What do they want?! Why now? WHY NOW?</i> the inner turmoil contradicted his cool demeanor. </p><p>“May we come in?” he gestured to Hanji, and she crossed the threshold, brushing by Levi.</p><p>He clicked his tongue. “Help yourselves then,” he halfway slammed the door. </p><p>The two glanced around the room with aura of suspicions. Their faces never altered. Quietly and hands folded in her lap, Lynn waited. </p><p>“Good morning, Ms. Sylva,” Erwin clasped her hand in his giant one. </p><p>“Morning, sir,” she replied almost timidly. </p><p>Hanji flopped next to her, nearly shaking her shoulders. “Hey, where’ve ya been, girl?” she said in a typical “shitty glasses” fashion. </p><p>She forced a laugh. “H-here...”</p><p>After drooping an arm over her, she replied,</p><p>“Well, we’ve missed you! It’s just not the same without you two to tease,” she winked. </p><p>Her shoulders relaxing, Lynn lightly placed her head in the crook of her friend’s neck. Meanwhile, Erwin scrutinized the Lance Corporal with hard eyes and almost a scowl. Levi gladly returned the favor. </p><p>“I am here to inquire just that,” he stated firmly. “Where have you two been?”</p><p>“That’s none of your damn business,” the shorter man retorted, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Actually, Captain,” Hanji said, calmly. “As coworkers and comrades, it kind of is. Where exactly have you guys been? What’s going on?”</p><p>His blood chilled and rushed at an uncomfortable pace. “Lynn has been sick, so I’ve been taking care of her. That’s all.”</p><p>She tilted her head. “Sick?” her eyes shifted to her friend. With a nervous laugh, she scooted away from her. Taking no offense, Lynn chuckled. </p><p>Erwin’s expression softened. “I see. Why is it you never said anything?”</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Negligence, I guess.” </p><p>“Negligence?” he raised a blonde eyebrow. “You’d never neglect to tell us something along those lines.”</p><p>The hairs standing up on the back of his neck, the Captain glanced over at Lynn, who returned the nervous gaze. Her arms crossed over her chest protectively, and her head fell.</p><p>
  <i>Damn it, no. Lynn, don’t give it away!</i>
</p><p>“You aren’t hiding something, are you?” he placed a hand on his shoulder. </p><p><i>Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnit!!</i> “What the hell kind of a question is that?” Levi batted the fingers away and knit his brows. “I really just forgot. She was in terrible condition.” </p><p>Hanji turned back. “Commander, in their defense, I know for a fact that she’s been struggling a lot. I’ve seen it myself.”</p><p>An inward sigh of relief. <i>Thank you, you crazy bitch.</i> </p><p>“Is that so?” slowly, he approached her. Hesitantly, she raised her eyes to meet his. The magnitude of his stare caused her to adjust herself awkwardly and look away. “What’s been ailing you, Cadet Silva?”</p><p>A canine nearly pierced the skin of her bottom lip. “I’d rather not say, sir.” </p><p>He roughly snatched the bottom of her chin and forced her to look at him. Her eyes widened.</p><p><i>What the fuck are you doing, Erwin?!</i> Levi clenched his fists. You’ll scare her, and she might-!</p><p>“Answer me, Silva,” he stated.</p><p>“S-sir, I promise it’s nothing serious. It’s just very personal-!” she could barely hear herself think due to the pounding of her heart. But, he remained unmoved. Every muscle inside her tensed to the point of little shivers breaking through her body. </p><p>Suddenly, Hanji touched the back of his hand. “Commander. Leave her be.” </p><p>Had it not been for her, the enraged Corporal would have imprinted his face into the wall. Lowering his head, Erwin’s hard expression demanded an explanation. </p><p>After straightening the frames on the bridge of her nose, she stated,</p><p>“I can tell you she’s been suffering the effects of malnourishment. She’s seen me a couple of times for it. Extreme fatigue, occasional vomiting, dizziness and the like.”</p><p>Levi watched him, feline eyes narrowed into menacing slits. After a few tense moments of silence, his qualms finally seemed to diminish. When he observed her carefully, he noticed the obvious signs of such a condition; hollow, tired eyes, unusually thin. Yes, she followed under that category. Self-reproach then replaced the previous doubts.</p><p>“Forgive me, Lynn,” he kelt in front of her and took her hand. He chuckled nervously. “I don’t even know what I was thinking.” </p><p>She relaxed a little.</p><p>“You see, another trainee’s disappeared,” he explained. “A few of weeks ago, the night patrol heard screaming from what sounded like the same vicinity as the dining hall, but they couldn’t find any evidence. Next thing we know, Heather Williams is gone.”</p><p>Nausea swamped Levi’s stomach. </p><p>“I understand your concern,” she replied. “Even your suspicions. I’d do the same if I was in your shoes.”</p><p>He smiled kindly and rose to his full posture.</p><p>“But, I promise, this is something I’ve been dealing with literally all my life,” she rubbed her arm. “It’s not some spontaneous excuse to get off work.”</p><p>“I believe you, Lynn.” </p><p>Levi exhaled sharply. She was off the hook for the time being.  Erwin then directed himself towards him.</p><p>“Truly sorry for barging in like this,” he said with a slight bow of his head.</p><p>In his usual manner, he crossed his arms and leaned against the nearest wall. “You mean, you weren’t just finding an excuse to show off how tough you are?”</p><p>He smirked. “Of course not.”</p><p>Hanji and Lynn stood from the couch. “Ah, see?” the scientist bellowed. “Glad we got that out of the way! Everyone’s been asking about you. They’re pretty worried,” she pinched a pale cheek.   </p><p>“Ahh,” she lightly batted her hand away. “Tell them I’ll be okay and send them all my love.” </p><p>Her brows furrowed a little. Sensing her need for space, she backed away. Lynn’s head ducked, and her eyes shallowed. </p><p>Clearing his throat, Erwin brushed off his sleeves and turned to the exit. “Well, please recover soon. We expect your timely return.”</p><p>Levi noticed the vacant expression in her eyes. Shit, gotta get them out. “Thanks, Erwin,” he came up behind him almost bumping into his broad shoulders. “Keep holding the fort ‘til we get back.” </p><p>Before he reached for the brass knob, Erwin continued,</p><p>“Ah, Levi. I did mean to ask you about that evening, of the girl’s murder?”</p><p><i>Shit!</i> “Yeah? What about it?”</p><p>“You were staying in late that day, am I right?”</p><p>His heart raced. “I was...why?” his lower lid twitched a little.</p><p>“I just wanted to know if you happened to notice anything suspicious that day,” he stared him full on in the face and folded his arms. </p><p><i>Stay calm. The smallest slip-up could mean the end.</i> “Not really. I remember it being really quiet. At one point, I went outside and found the patrol making their way inside as if they’d seen a banshee or something.”</p><p>“I see,” he placed a finger on his chin. “Did you examine the area?”</p><p>He nodded. “I did, but I didn’t find anyone or anything. I made sure it was thorough.”</p><p>He raised his eyes towards Lynn, who leaned against the wall right across from Hanji. “Lynn, what about you? You were there too.”</p><p>“H-huh?” she jumped a little, as if startled. </p><p>“You were at Headquarters late,” he drew nearer to her. “Can you tell us anything?” </p><p>Levi’s pulse nearly burst out of his chest when he saw hints of the other entity revealing itself through her hunched posture, the way she clutched her arms, her eyes swallowed in blackness. She was barely hanging on.</p><p>She violently shook her head. “I was in Levi’s office. I didn’t see anything.”</p><p>He came closer. “Really? Nothing at all?”</p><p>“No, I was asleep most of the time,” sweat glimmered on her forehead.</p><p>Hanji’s face darkened with concern. </p><p>“Then, you didn’t hear the screams?” he leaned in, watching her face. </p><p>She paled. “No, I said I was asleep,” the hysteria bubbled inside her.  “I didn’t sleep very well but all the same...”</p><p>His brows knit together. “You alright?” he placed a hand on her forehead. </p><p>Suddenly, she let out a brief shriek almost falling backwards. Without a second thought, Levi rushed to her side and gripped her shoulders. Her cries escalated. </p><p>“Damn, Lynn!” Erwin fell to his knees. “What’s the matter?!” Hanji followed. </p><p>“Back off! Give her air!” he held her fast as she struggled, spewing out an assortment of curses and profanities both to herself an the demon inside her. “Shit fucking hell-!” Levi hissed.</p><p>“God in heaven,” the Commander breathed. </p><p>Her eyes wide, black and lost from the real world, she fought and screamed until her voice diminished into a thin screech. She grabbed his pants hard enough for her nails to dig into his thigh. The other clawed at the wood floor. </p><p>“We must get her to a hospital!” Erwin said, standing. </p><p>“Wha-!?”</p><p>“Levi,” Hanji touched his shoulder. “She’s looking really bad. We should probably bring her to a professional. You know, some place that might figure out a way to get her better.”</p><p>Before Levi protested, he thought such actions could easily arouse suspicions. They knew him well enough that he’d try any measure possible to bring her back to health. But, if she was admitted, would someone discover? What would happen without him being there? Would they make connections that quickly? Or would they just see her as a soldier suffering the effects of war? </p><p>Yes, he couldn’t always assume the worst. There was a chance that the doctors would pass her off as a tired, washed out soldier still traumatized.</p><p>Pressing his lips into a thin line, he glanced down again at Lynn’s pale face, straining from the inward struggle-she was fading fast, and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew it.</p><p>As she still clutched him, he gathered her up in his arms and slowly rose. Weakly whimpering, she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Even then, he was still her sanctuary.</p><p>He gulped. With a sharp exhale, he replied,</p><p>“Alright, let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 11 - OC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One glimpse of Lynn was all the nurses and doctors needed to find her a room immediately. Levi felt a part of himself being torn away as they snatched her from his arms, but he revealed nothing. All he knew to do was wait patiently outside, something he detested. He leaned back in the chair nearest the room they took her in. He listened: nothing. Arms crossing over his chest, he stared into the abyss. His mind stopped. In fact, everything stopped. He merely waited and hoped for the best.</p><p>“Levi?”</p><p>He blinked and followed the direction of the voice. “Hanji.”</p><p>Hands on her hips, her head was tilted a little to the side, and she tapped her foot against the stone floor. </p><p>“Don’t give me that, shithead,” he retorted.</p><p>“Levi, how long have you been hiding this?” she demanded.</p><p>“Hiding what?”</p><p>“Don’t you start that. Don’t you see? Lynn’s got something bad. I mean, critical.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes. “You think I don’t know that?”</p><p>“Apart from the lack of nutrition,” she pointed at the door. “Her mental stability is incredibly fragile. Almost terrifyingly so. Levi,” she approached his seat but he spurned her. “I’m pretty sure her personality’s split.”</p><p>His heart practically stopped. </p><p>She straightened her glasses. “I’ve only seen a few cases like that, soldiers that couldn’t bare the war anymore. The trauma effected them in such a way that their mind actually cracked in half in order to cope. I’ve seen them act this way: talking to ‘another person,’ the random panic attacks, moments where they become another person, memory loss, disorientation, refusing to eat, depression. Levi, is this right?”</p><p>He only stared, eyes empty.</p><p>“Gah, your silence says a lot,” she shook her head. “Her condition requires a lot of care! How long have you known about this?”</p><p>No reply.</p><p>“This is something you can’t just neglect! There’s not an excuse for this!” she slammed a hand on the arm of the chair. “What the hell were you thinking?! Didn’t you have any notion that there was something drastically wrong? Why didn’t you say anything?!”</p><p>He still never spoke.</p><p>“Is it pride? Huh? Is it her pride? Afraid people would think she’s crazy? Or is it your own? You too damn scared for people to think that you’d choose someone with a mental condition-?”</p><p>With a growl, he batted her arm. She flinched back in surprise. Slowly, he raised his face. She saw an expression on him that she hadn’t seen in ages, one of rage, one mingled with hurt, rage even a hint of fear. His furrowed brows, tightened jaw and flaming eyes sent a shiver down her spine.</p><p>Clenching his teeth, he seethed,</p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare say that. You have no idea. You can’t even begin to understand. Pride? No, this is about survival, doing what I had to do to keep her safe,” he turned away. “You don’t know what I’ve seen. You don’t know what she’s been through. Hanji, what I did, what I chose to do, were to protect her.”</p><p>Her face softened, and her arms slipped to her side.</p><p>“Yes, it’s true,” he murmured. “She does have a split personality. She’s extremely delicate, but somewhere inside is the woman we know fighting to survive against-” his voice hitched, then he lowered it, almost out of normal range. “A monster...”</p><p>Hanji watched him. The emotions had diminished. Forearms resting on his knees, he leaned over, concealing the vacant sadness and repeated stabbing he had felt for weeks. No, he wouldn’t ignore those signs. The Levi she knew was very careful and would’ve taken every measure possible to heal her. Obviously, he was hiding something, something that could cost Lynn her freedom or her life.</p><p>And possibly his own.</p><p>She leaned against the wall and sighed. “She’s the murderer, isn’t she? She’s responsible for killing those girls.”</p><p>What more was there to say? He couldn’t argue. He couldn’t deny it. All he could say was,</p><p>“Don’t say a damn word or I’ll kill you with my bare hands.”</p><p>She cleared her throat. She seemed neither surprised or disturbed but a little pain showed in the wrinkling of her brow. “I’m...I’m sorry, Levi,” she placed herself directly in front of him and knelt to meet his eyes. He didn’t acknowledge her presence. “You must be walking through hell right now.”</p><p>A quick breath of air escaped his nose. “Hell couldn’t possible be this bad.”</p><p>A ponderous silence hung for a moment. “I won’t say anything,” she finally assured. “I can even look around and maybe find a way to improve her condition. I still have the notes I took from those other patients.”</p><p>Eyes wide, he gazed at her. </p><p>She smiled. “Lynn’s like a sister from another mom. I love her, and I’d do that for her even if you weren’t together,” she winked. “But, because you are effected, that makes the situation more urgent.”</p><p>He almost couldn’t swallow what he was hearing. As he stared into her glittering, brown eyes and cheerful smile, he suddenly felt a little remorse for all the ghastly insults he’d bestowed on her during their friendship.</p><p>“Thank you, Hanji,” he whispered.</p><p>She patted his shoulder. “No problem, Captain. However, I will need a little information from you. Do you think you can leave her here and come with me to my office at Headquarters? It’d be somewhere private we can talk.”</p><p>He recoiled a little eyes shifting over to the door. </p><p>“I’m sure she’ll be fine, and I’m sure the doctors can handle it.”</p><p>He bit his lip. Though his doubts still lingered, he figured they’d always be there to hold him back. Hanji held the first glimmer of hope he had seen in what felt like eternity. </p><p>Before they could depart, a nurse peeked her head out.</p><p>“Captain Levi?” she said. </p><p>“Yes?</p><p>“You can come in now,” she pushed the door open. </p><p>He glanced back at the brunette. </p><p>“I’ll just wait here,” she replied.</p><p>After nodding, he followed the nurse through the long hallway. Beds filled with the sick and injured lined the walls. Groans of agony resonated in his ears, and a musty, bodily odor violated his nostrils. </p><p>“Ugh, so disgusting,” he muttered, covering his mouth and nose. </p><p>Lynn had been located in the farthest section of the room in solitude. She lay placidly staring into the cracks of the ceiling in only her pants and tank top. Slowly, she rolled her head to the side when she felt his weight sink into the bed. </p><p>“Levi...,” her fingers stretched out for his hand.  </p><p>It hurt just witnessing her in this state. Her endeavors stole so much of her spirit and vigor that there was almost nothing left but exhaustion. He was convinced after seeing her that trusting in Hanji was the best decision for her.</p><p>He bent down and kissed her forehead. “I’m going to leave you here for a while,” he said softly. “You can rest undisturbed.”</p><p>“Don’t leave me,” she begged, clasping either side of his head. </p><p><i>Don’t do this to me, Lynn.</i> “I’ll just be with Hanji. She has something that can help you recover. You will be safe here, and I’m sure the doctors will take good care of you.”</p><p>She squeezed her eyes together and nodded. “Okay, but don’t be gone too long. I despise hospitals.”</p><p>Ah, a small trace of her original self. He smirked. “I know. It shouldn’t take long but it’ll be worth it.”</p><p>She didn’t say a word but nodded in reply. Calmly folding her hands over her chest, she inhaled and relaxed. Satisfied to leave her in this current state, he stood up and brushed off the wrinkles in his clothes. The nurse placed a pretty hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“She’ll be fine,” she said reassuringly. “You’re so dedicated. It’s sweet.”</p><p>He pushed away the hand without a reply. <i>That could get you killed, lady.</i></p><p>Lynn watched through a thin slit through her eyelid.</p><p>“Hardly any patient here receives visitors, you know,” she continued, lids lowering and cheeks tinging red. “You’re so gentlemanly, kind-hearted, endear-”</p><p><i>Shut up, woman.</i> “Sorry, I gotta go now. I have an appointment.”</p><p>She gasped a little. “O-oh! I’m so sorry! Um,” she shifted awkwardly and stared at her feet. “Have a nice day then.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Relieved to finally escape, he came up to Hanji. Only exchanging a nod, he followed her out the door.</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>*<br/>*</p><p>The moans drove into the back of Lynn’s mind. Nothing but the pain and sorrow of others surrounded her. The room darkened as the torches were extinguished for the night. She lay there, quiet and still, allowing the weight of the darkness to press her down. Every limb, every muscle felt like a burden. The aching in her head pounded with every beat of her heart. Through weak, half-lidded eyes, she counted the gaps between the bricks. </p><p>Ever since Erwin and Hanji visited them, the voice had not spoken. </p><p><i>At last, some relief.</i> </p><p>With a slow yawn, she pulled the sheets over her shoulders, hoping sleep would envelop her. She gazed down the room, the beds, windows, people and utilities morphing into indefinite blurs and shadows. Her mind fogged, and her muscles finally relaxed. Maybe this time, she could sleep peacefully. </p><p>Before her glazed eyes, a thin figure walked into her line of sight; a pretty, little girl with dark hair flecked with red cascading down her back. Her blue eyes possessed a profundity beyond her years. Wrapped in a warm blanket, her skin glowed with innocence like a doll. </p><p><i>Why is such a beautiful, healthy child in this hellhole?</i> Lynn wondered. </p><p>Catching her attention, the girl turned to her, staring back at her. Cautiously, she approached the bed and cocked her head slightly. </p><p>“No, I’m not sick,” Lynn whispered. Just losing my mind is all....</p><p>The child then broke into a sweet smile, one that melted her heart.</p><p>“You remind me of some of the children I used to protect from my days as a street rat,” she reached out to brush a lock of hair out of her face. “Funny, you look like me when I was a little girl...”</p><p>Suddenly, the features reshaped right before her. Lynn gasped and flinched back, jaw dropped. The lines of her jaw became stronger. Her once long, brown hair shortened to a straight undercut, raven hair framing his sharp, light eyes. The smile faded but the gentle expression still remained. </p><p>
  <i>He looks....he looks exactly like-!</i>
</p><p>The boy etched closer to her face. His eyes, his face, even the hair. It was like looking at Levi as a child, stoic, cold yet withholding a quiet sorrow he locked away. </p><p><i>Holy shit, I’m really losing it,</i> she closed her eyes and rubbed them violently. </p><p>When she turned back, the little boy’s features had palliated into feminine features. The hair lengthened even but Levi’s characteristics remained. </p><p><i>A little girl that looks like Levi?</i> </p><p>The apparition altered again; a little boy with auburn hair and blue eyes like Lynn.</p><p>Her heart jumped in her throat. This vision, this pathetic figment of her imagination, represented her child, the child of her dreams, the child she would never carry, birth, raise and protect. She surrendered a dream that made her fill a little more complete, a little more positive of her future despite her hardships, a dream she held close even before meeting Levi. It slipped through her fingers, leaving behind only traces of disappointment and despair.  As the vision gazed at her with such a dear and welcoming smile, everything inside her crumbled. She wanted to plunge a knife into her heart if it stopped the pain. </p><p>Tears streamed down her placid cheeks. “God, please take it away,” she prayed rubbing her eyes.</p><p>It cocked its head in confusion at her actions. So real...so lifelike. She almost believed she could reach out and clasp it to her breast. </p><p>With a tense sob, she rested her forehead against her thigh and wrapped her arms around her knees. </p><p>“Go away! Go away!” she cried. </p><p>It still remained, face now a little sad, twisting her heart even more</p><p>“Leave me alone! Get away from me!!” she contracted her body even more. “Leave me alone, damn you! Damn you!! </p><p>“Excuse me.”</p><p>“No no no! Get away from me, you damned thing!”</p><p>A hand touched her shoulder. Lynn examined it with timid fingers: warm, soft skin. Yes, it was real.</p><p>It was only the nurse.</p><p>“Ma’am, are you okay?”</p><p>Pretty, round eyes, silky hair, browned skin. This was the nurse that spoke to Levi before he left. </p><p>“You look really pale,” she placed a head on her sweaty forehead. </p><p>Yes, she saw her. The way she blushed at the sight of Levi, her attempted flirting, touching his shoulder.</p><p>
  <i>Is she trying to steal him from me?</i>
</p><p>She groaned and clutched the sides of her head.</p><p>
  <i>She’ll try to take him if she has the chance! She must die...</i>
</p><p>The petite woman took a cool, wet rag and placed it on the heated skin behind her neck. Lynn only cursed to herself-more so at the dark whispers in her mind.</p><p>The nurse watched at her patient’s strange behavior. “Perhaps a little water will do you some good. How about you come with me?”</p><p>She held out a hand. Lynn slowly raised her eyes, blankly staring back. Mindlessly, she took it and followed her. It was as if her mind and body were so separated, one had no control over the other. </p><p>
  <i>I have to get rid of her. What if Levi comes back, and she gets a hold of him? What if she makes him forget me?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shut up!! You have to shut up! Levi isn’t like that! Why are you so stupid?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I must get rid of her. She’s an obstacle.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shut up!!</i>
</p><p>“Just wait here.”</p><p>She suddenly found herself in front of a small door-the kitchen, she presumed, since the aroma of food filled her nose. As the nurse walked inside, she remained frozen in her place. She checked over her shoulder: though the vision of the child disappeared, the seed of paranoia grew at a disturbingly rapid rate. Everything inside her was cold and tense with fear. </p><p>
  <i>She must be killed. I must keep her from ever taking away Levi...</i>
</p><p>“Would you shut the hell up?!” she beat her forehead with her knuckles. </p><p>Again, she glanced over her shoulder. Her heart nearly stopped and dropped to the bottom of her gut. Her chest tightened to the point of bursting. </p><p>There, at the end of the looming hallway stood a dark apparition. A gaping hole ripped through its abdomen, and blood crusted its jawline. It possessed blonde hair, vengeful eyes, and worse still, the Trainee’s uniform.</p><p>Face paling, she backed away slowly. The ghost followed her every step. Before she could turn and run, its horrid face planted itself directly in front of her, dead yet bitter sockets piercing her eyes. </p><p>“God in heaven, Heather,” her voice came out in shaky breaths. </p><p>
  <i>Damn, I have to get rid of her!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Get rid of it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Get rid of her...</i>
</p><p>Slowly, the phantom raised a finger and pointed it right between Lynn’s eyes. </p><p><i>“You....,”</i> it hissed. <i>“This is your fault....”</i></p><p>“What the hell?!” she whimpered. “I don’t even remember-!”</p><p>
  <i>Get rid of it now!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I have to get rid of her...</i>
</p><p><i>“You bitch,”</i> its eyes nearly bulged. <i>“You faker....You liar.”</i></p><p>Covering her face with her arm, Lynn sunk to the floor, pleading for mercy, for peace. </p><p>“Shut up!” she demanded. “Shut up! SHUT UP!! Shut up, you damned thing!!”</p><p>The mantras of the voices continued to echo in her mind, an endless cycle of torture.</p><p>
  <i>Liar.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Faker.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Pretender.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Get rid of her now.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Where’s Levi?</i>
</p><p>“Ma’am?”</p><p>With a jolt, she snapped to her senses and gazed wide eyed at the nurse, whose dropped jaw and raised brows obviously indicated horror. She gripped the small glass of water. How long had she been standing there?</p><p>“Um, I-” she exhaled and wiped the sweat from her brow. “I’m sorry-I’m not feeling-”</p><p>“Ma’am,” the nurse weakly said. “Who were you talking to?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I heard you talking to someone out there,” she looked up and down the halls. “Yelling is more like it. Who were you talking to?”</p><p><i>Shit.....</i>she heard everything. The soldier opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She only lowered her head. At once, the nurse let the glass shatter to the floor and grabbed her by the wrist and began dragging her down the hall.</p><p>“This is serious,” she said. “We’ve got to get you psychiatric attention immediately!”</p><p>“No!! Let me go!” she pulled back, initiating a tug of war. </p><p>“Ma’am! You don’t understand! We’re trying to help you! You need treatment at once!”</p><p>“You can’t take me there!” she protested.</p><p>“If you don’t now, you’ll never get out from this! HELP! We’ve got a runaway patient! Come help, quick!”</p><p>With a low growl, Lynn yanked the nurse back into the kitchen and pressed her back into the door. Before she could cry, her strong, callused hands encircled her pretty, little neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 12 - OC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanji took Levi too her office where she kept reports on patients, experiments and ideas saved for the future. She never knew what might become useful later. The room felt a little more congested than normal with the drawn curtains and the single, quivering light from the shield of the lantern. Her desk was cluttered with nearly every file, every folder she owned, some softly floating to the wooden floor. when she found herself reading the same sentence at least thrice, her eyes clashing together, she pressed the bridge of her nose with her index and thumb, groaning.</p><p>She rose her brown eyes to follow Levi’s movements, concealed behind her silver frames. His normally groomed hair was unkempt and dangled in front of his forehead. Having remained indoors much longer than normal, his skin was pale and drawn, like the undead mention in horror stories. The bags underneath his eyes revealed the red, little blood vessels swelling from fatigue. In all her years working together with him, she never witnessed him looking so haggard. His constant dozing off and occasional disorientation was an obvious sign of sleep deprivation. She should have told him to go home, get some actual sleep and leave you at the medical center to be cared for. But, she knew better; he’d toss and turn, pace and curse, drink that damn tea, pace some more, then at the ungodly hours of the morning, when every normal person was sleeping, go off to your bedside. </p><p>She never should have give him that tea. It only fed his horrible body schedule. </p><p>With one more tired groan, Hanji pulled out another paper, fidgeting with her collar. She frowned  as she read. They were the notes she had taken from her interview with Levi, concerning Lynn’s health:</p><p>Depression<br/>talking to yourself as if talking to another person<br/>insomnia<br/>night terrors<br/>- panic attacks<br/>- mood swings<br/>- splitting headaches<br/>- eating withdrawals <br/>- compulsive behaviors</p><p>A long breath of air seeped out of her nose, as she replayed her past experienced with previous sufferers through her mind; one committed suicide. The finally sunk so far down that he became less living than a doll, surrendering every bit of his will to live. Sure, they managed to lengthen what little sanity they held onto with herbal mixtures and medicine. But, deep down, as much as she wanted to believe that Lynn could be saved, a voice told her in the back of her mind the inevitable truth:</p><p>There was no hope for her.</p><p>Her heart twisted. She loved her like another sister. She took her under her wing when she first joined, treating you to sweets and drinks at just the right moments when she needed them most. She laughingly called her “girlfriend,” much to the dismay of Levi, and she would hug her in response.  She spent nearly as much time crying on her shoulder when her lover was tied up with the authorities. The thought of something bad happening to her ached her more than she could even put into words. </p><p>And with all Levi told her, how long ago did she sink this far down? For all she knew, with her experience, it could have been years ago with her history. </p><p>With a hard swallow, she rose from her seat and circled behind Levi. To busy, lowering his head and rubbing his forehead, he failed to notice her. She peered over the notes he clutched aggressively; all mixtures of herbs, medicines and fluids for anxiety, depression and multiple ailments. He had a few circled vigorously, hoping some would have an effect on Lynn.</p><p>Poor thing, she thought to herself. She reached for the top of his head but resisted the urge. With a quick grunt, he jolted himself awake, nearly gasping at the feeling of Hanji’s presence. His grasp loosened, she took the paper and studied it, masking herself with her cheerful voice.</p><p>“Ah, these are good choices, Levi!” she said. She immediately pivoted and placed them in the small pile she had made.</p><p>He groaned and rubbed his face. “What fucking time is it?”</p><p>She scratched the top of her head. “I dunno. Three? Four? It’s stupid, that’s what it is,” she forced a laugh.</p><p>As if he had been glued to the chair for years on end, he slowly pulled himself from his chair, stretching his limbs. With glazed, he surveyed the scene, the papers, the splattered ink and pens. </p><p>All that work with not much to show for it...</p><p>With a near defeated sigh, he ran his fingers through his muddled hair. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to burst internally or shut down. </p><p>“Too much damn reading,” he grumbled. “Why the fuck don’t you throw any of this shit away?”</p><p>“What?” with one hand swipe, she dropped a stack in her drawer. “You never know what you’ll need!”</p><p>“If you can get to it...”</p><p>She merely chuckled. “Neat freak.” After swiping her hands, she turned to him and held one out. “Come on. Let’s go back. I know you’re probably still obsessing about her.”</p><p>“Like you’d know that,” he pulled himself up. “Creep.”</p><p>“That’s how I role!” she opened the door for him. “I read you like a book, Captain Idiot.”</p><p>*<br/>*<br/>*</p><p>“Dead body! We have a dead body over here!”</p><p>“Holy shit! Who could’ve-?!”</p><p>“Police! Get the police!”</p><p>“What the-?!”</p><p>“Get some help!”</p><p>“Search the area! Quick!”</p><p>Lynn locked herself in a broom closet, backing herself into the wall in attempt to conceal as much of her as possible. Hugging her knees to her chest, tremors shot through her body now frozen with fear. Her mind erased everything from the surface save for one thing:</p><p>
  <i>Get out. Get out alive and find Levi.</i>
</p><p>Visions flashed before her of the moments before this: she recalled the disfigured spectral of Heather, spitting insults and accusations, the phantasmal child, watching her, reaching out to her. She saw the nurse as she guided her down, down the dark foyers. She heard her commands. Then, with a groan, she rubbed her forehead as a headache throbbed at the center. She swallowed forcefully, the raw muscles burning at this seemingly simple action. The smell of iron invaded her nose and mouth as she panted. </p><p>It happened again. Her mind switched off completely. But, she didn’t awaken to a strangling or to Levi staring back at her with blood crusted on his jaw. No, her clothes were soaked in crimson fluid, her hands stained with red. She gripped a knife so hard, her knuckles whitened at the pressure. The mutilated corpse of the sweet nurse lay before her, the stench burned her eyes and nostrils. Her abdominal organs had been loosely scattered across the floor of the kitchen, as if the killer cared not who saw. </p><p>But, she couldn’t remember any of it. </p><p>Footsteps and shouts echoed down the hall. She clamped a hand over her mouth, and she watched the thin strip of light beneath the door. Quickly, it pulsated following the movements of the torches carried by her pursuers. She was sure some of the Military Police arrived. She saw some of them standing at the entryway of the clinic.  After all, this was a facility funded by the king. How many more were coming? Her current state was a dead giveaway. She’d have no way out.</p><p>
  <i>No way.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>No way out.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Get out. Get out and find Levi.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Where’s Levi?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Levi.</i>
</p><p>Lynn gritted her teeth and clutched the sides of her head. Her breath increasing in pace, her heart pounding in her ears, her blue eyes watched the only source from the outside world. </p><p>
  <i>It’s your fault.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You did it.Get out.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Get out now.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It was you.</i>
</p><p>“Shut up,” she mouthed. A few tears squeezed out of the corners of her eyes.</p><p>
  <i>Get out.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hurry, or you won’t make it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It’s your fault.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Where’s Levi?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You have to find Levi.</i>
</p><p>“No, no,” she ducked her head and tugged at her auburn locks. </p><p>The voices outside grew louder and desperate. The voice inside grew louder and desperate.</p><p>
  <i>Run.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Run now.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hurry, get out.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Find Levi.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He needs you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You need him.</i>
</p><p><i>Run.</i> </p><p>
  <i>RUN.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They’ll find you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They’ll find you if you don’t run.</i>
</p><p>“I have to be quiet-” just as her voice raised higher than a whisper, she clamped a hand over her mouth. </p><p>The footsteps clicked passed her hideout. Another came by. Then another. The blazes flickered and dimmed, reflecting the unstable pulse behind her ribs. Every breath of air labored and caught in her throat. The walls closed in on her, inching, closer and closer on her dwindling sanity.</p><p>
  <i>Just a little longer, she thought. They’ll leave, and I can get it.</i>
</p><p>As each second ticked by, the more her cage trapped her, enclosed her, pinned her down.</p><p>
  <i>Get out.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hurry, run.</i>
</p><p>Another torch floated by. Finally, Lynn was left in a congested darkness and silence. With what little strength she possessed, she reached for the door handle and pushed it open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 13 - OC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crisp air of the early morning awakened Levi and Hanji’s dulled senses. A few early birds twittered in their trees announcing the coming morning. Although the extravagant colors of the morning had yet to be seen, the blackened sky slowly began its transition into a deep azure, signaling the arrival of the sun. The branches of the trees swayed along with the wind as if the greet their luminous ruler. Levi raised his head, inhaling the fresh scent of the morning. He felt the state of his  mind dwindle, little by little, unable to bear this torment much longer. After hours of reading through Hanji’s chicken scratch, he left with nothing. Not even a sliver of hope that could possibly rescue Lynn from her hell. He couldn’t be mad at Hanji; it wasn’t her fault, and she did everything she could to assist him with a cheerful face. He had no reason to truly be angry with Lynn save for one thing;</p><p>Why did she never say anything?</p><p>After everything he learned about her condition, he doubted a chance for recovery had she  mentioned her agony. The remedies he found mainly dealt with the anxiety, insomnia, depression, the expected emotional scars most soldiers of the Scouting Legion bore after a ferocious battle with the Titans. This was far worse, something that had yet to be explained by doctors. </p><p>Swallowing dryly, he paced forward, slowly, exhaustedly. After tossing aside all other options, he now focussed on what he would do with Lynn.  He didn’t have the heart to lock her away: prison, the asylum, the infirmary with Hanji despite her loyalty towards her. They would do nothing for you. Perhaps they might leave the city together, some isolated place where they could live peacefully, that being a relative term, of course. He grew used to her sudden changes in personality. He could keep all of her secrets; carry them to the grave if that’s what it took. </p><p>She was his; every last bit of her.</p><p>“Hanji,” he finally said, breaking the silence. </p><p>She turned to him. “Hm?”</p><p>He paused a moment then sighed. “You don’t have to keep acting to damn cheerful. I get it. Lynn-” he gulped. “There’s no way to heal her.”</p><p>His words stung. But, how could she argue. With a short but very tense pause, she finally replied,</p><p>“No, Levi. I’m....I’m so sorry.”</p><p>With a shake of a head and a quiet laugh, he said, </p><p>“Don’t be.”</p><p>“So, what are you going to do?”</p><p>As they continued their stroll, he ruminated the question, constructing his answer carefully. “Probably take her somewhere isolated and quiet...Considering what she’s already done,” his breath hitched and he shuddered. “Should she go under completely, at least she’d still be able to live and die with a little peace somewhere. After everything she’s been through, she deserves that much, don’t you think?”</p><p>Hanji stifled a sob, threatening to escape. Only a quiet hiccup in her voice was all that could be heard. It almost felt like saying goodbye to an entire past, goodbye to her. But, she gulped down her urge to break out into cries, despite the fact that her throat ached so much, turned to Levi and gave him a quiet smile.</p><p>“Yes, I think she’d love that,” she tried to sound cheerful, but sorrow weighed down her voice.</p><p>The closer Levi and Hanji approached the hospital, the higher the sun rose, spreading its golden fingers over the horizon, painting and glossing its masterpiece with the colors of the morning light. A thin streak of crimson light bleed over the edge like a cut vein, oozing its life fluid into the earth. The wind finally eased away leaving the two in a pregnant silence. Levi’s chaotic thoughts grew into shrieks of warning. The canals of his ears rang as an alarm, alongside the constant pounding of his pulse, like the drums of battle. Even in the freezing atmosphere, his trembling skin prickled with a heated jolt, and yet, his fingers stung, slowly numbing in the frigid air.</p><p>Despite his conversation with Hanji, he felt nothing but immense terror.</p><p>As if something dreadful approached...</p><p>But, what was it?</p><p>As soon as he passed through the archway, his stomach continued to twist and turn. He despised the musty odor of hospitals anyway, but the aura hovering about the facility seemed...darker than usual. Maybe it was the few candles trembling in the dark. Maybe it was the shadows looming up into the ceiling, hanging their heads as if in mourning. Maybe it was the continuing thickened silence. </p><p>But, he and Hanji continued into the hallways, on their way to find Lynn</p><p>The lights of the torches guided them down the foyers, the blackness dispersing little by little. He knew he this edginess would refuse to leave until he finally saw her. But, maybe that was what bothered him most; would she have improved at all? Were the attendance of the doctors and nurses any use to her? With everything she had done?</p><p>Her mind was so fragile...had it finally been pushed to its limits?</p><p>“Levi-!!” </p><p>“Huh-?!” His heart immediately made a break for his throat as Hanji grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.</p><p>His eyes, widen with horror, followed her finger to the patches of blood splattered against the door. He was sure to have vomited from the violent pangs of nausea and dizziness. With a trembling hand, he pushed it open. </p><p>Now, both soldiers were no strangers to death. Hanji and Levi had witnessed their share of violence, men and women pitted against one another, the horrors of the Titans crushing and devouring companions. </p><p>But no words could describe the disgust they felt at the sight of the corpse before them. The nurse’s skull had been cracked in the back, where blood oozed into a pool around her head. Her abdomen, split from the base of her sternum down to her pelvis, was left practically hollow, with the remains of her organs ripped out and tossed aside like garbage. </p><p>To think that she could have done this....</p><p>Lynn, who was always so courageous, who fought so hard to save others-</p><p>“Levi,” Hanji tugged at his sleeve, face placid, hand clamped over her mouth. “W-We gotta find her....If we don’t, they might-”</p><p>Before she could complete her sentence, Levi followed a small trail composed of blood droplets. Thoughts of finding her completely consumed him. The world could have ended  right then and there, it would not have mattered.</p><p>All he could think was <i>find her.</i></p><p>
  <i>Find her now.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Before its too late...</i>
</p><p>The trail ended at a small, broom closet, filled with a mess of medical supplies and cleaning supplies. Small streaks of red painted the floor. His eyes traced the thin lines.</p><p>And he saw her.</p><p>Her body curled, her pale eyes wide, hollow, glazed over, gazing into the darkness, perceiving something that no one could see, feel or hear. Her cracked, placid lips quivered with fear, and tears left streaks over her filthy face. </p><p>Levi mentally kicked himself. Why did he bring you here? Why did he not predict this?</p><p>“Hey,” he whispered, dropping to his knees and holding out a hand to her. </p><p>She stared at him, the blank depths of her orbs piercing down to his soul. Every muscle remained still. Very slightly, the muscles in her eyes, twitched, scanning over him, as if attempting to discern the identity of the man before him.</p><p>Every nerve inside Levi’s heart seemed to burn at the sight of this. </p><p>He held out a trembling hand.</p><p>“L-Lynn,” he whispered. “Please...It-it’s me...”</p><p>But, she only responded with a weak whimper. Her  bony shoulders pulled away. Her gaze shifted to the floor. Her blood stained hands concealed her face from him.</p><p>Her love, her life long partner. </p><p>And she wouldn’t even look at him.</p><p>The cold demeanor he held before him for so many years, the shield he used to pushed away anyone that dared near him, cracked and shattered in an instant. Tears brimming his eyes, he drew closer, only to force her further away.</p><p>“No, it’s me,” he murmured, voice cracking and trembling. “It’s me, Levi. Don’t be scared.”</p><p>Behind him, Hanji’s glasses were smeared with her tears, as she watched her lose herself in these dark visions and apparitions, listening to those whispers.</p><p>It was just as she predicted.</p><p>As much as she wished, as hard as she prayed,</p><p>there was no hope.</p><p>A clatter arose at the end of the hallway. Shouts. Harsh commands. The flickering of torches.</p><p>The Military Police. </p><p>Hanji frantically tugged Levi’s shirt, eyes nearly bulging. “Levi, we gotta go-!”</p><p>“Wait, Lynn,” he said, grabbing the him of her jacket. “Come on. We have to-!”</p><p>“Fuck, leave me alone!” her thin, dry voice was reduced to a bone chilling shrill. “Leave me alone, damn it! Shut up!! Shut up!!”</p><p>“Oh, fuck, no,” his heart raced. Everything inside him grew numb with pure, unadulterated fear. “Not here. Not now.”</p><p>“Levi-!! We have to hurry!” Hanji’s pleas became more desperate, as she attempted to lead him away. </p><p>Without a second thought of the consequences, Levi snatched her arm, not caring about the bruises embedded into Lynn’s skin. Releasing an inhuman cry, she thrashed and fought against him.</p><p>“Fucking hell-!!” with a grunt, he pulled her to her feet and yanked her down the hall.</p><p>Whatever words spilled from her mouth were drowned by gasps and cries.</p><p>But, the Military Police had already spotted them, spotted her. They noticed the frantic pace of their departure and chased after them. </p><p>She struggled against her captor, but his hold was too strong. Who was this dark being coming to take her away from her safe haven? Where was he taking her? Where were they going?</p><p>And how did he know her name?</p><p>“Stop!!” she demanded, digging her nails into what she was sure warm flesh. “Let me go!!”</p><p>Levi winced at the pain, but he only pulled her closer. He glanced over at his panic-stricken friend.</p><p>“Hanji, what the fuck is wrong with her?” he shouted in between pants.</p><p>Inhaling a much needed breath of air, she replied, her throat constricting,</p><p>“I’m sorry, Levi-”</p><p>“Ah-!!” </p><p>With every bit of force she could must, [Name] sunk her teeth in the skin of his forearm far enough for the precious vessels to be broken. Before he could even respond, she lunged at him, her fingers encircling the base of his windpipe. </p><p>“What the hell! Lynn!!” Hanji shrieked and grabbed her shoulders in attempt to pull her away.</p><p>In that moment, Levi’s eyes dimmed and blurred. Slowly, his mind began to real.</p><p>No, this couldn’t have been her.</p><p>His mouth hung agape, the air halting in the passageways of his throat. He encircled her wrists as they struggled to keep a hold on him. Why was he not struggling for his life? He could have easily broken away.</p><p>Perhaps....</p><p>He was accepting it. </p><p>He wanted this.</p><p>And why not at her hands, the one he held dearest? </p><p>Slowly, a heavy fog clouded his mind.</p><p>Suddenly, a shot rang out.</p><p>A thick silence...</p><p>And then a weight crashed against his body.</p><p>He heard nothing but his own pulse beating against his ears, until Hanji’s voice could be heard, faintly, lost in the muddle of his own thoughts.</p><p>“You bastards!!”</p><p>Softly, eyes still fixated into the distance, Levi’s trembling hand rose to touch the cold, lifeless skin of Lynn’s arm.</p><p>With a slow breath, his chin fell against the top of her head...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 14 - OC FINALE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The red hues of the evening sun cast a gloomy hue over the fortress. For the first time in what seemed like ages, the wind stilled, allowing the tortured branches of the trees to rest. Young cadets yawned and stretched their limbs, aching from training that day, ready to turn in for the night. Their leaders retired to the confinements of their offices as they prepared themselves for another long day.</p><p>All but one...</p><p>Lance Corporal Levi, arms crossed, grey eyes glazed and heavy with fatigue, gazed out into that open horizon. </p><p>How pleasant it seemed, just the notion of running into that never ending sea of the sky, never to return, never to look back.</p><p>Could that be possible?</p><p>If only he could have done that sooner with Lynn....</p><p>He knew well Erwin and Hanji would be stuck dealing with the authorities over the murders, but he didn’t care. He would deal with anyone that dared speak poorly of her.</p><p>Even after all she had done....</p><p>Was it even right to feel this way?</p><p>He could still feel the weight of her body landing against him, her teeth in his skin, her hands around his neck, the shot of the pistol that inevitably claimed her life.</p><p>As she lay dying in his arms, her eyes softened upon seeing his face. Two soft pads of her fingers brushed against his jaw, nothing more than a faint caress.</p><p>
  <i>”Levi...”</i>
</p><p>Oh, how indistinct it was...</p><p>But, he recognized his own name perfectly...</p><p>
  <i>”Levi...”</i>
</p><p>And yet, even in the midst of her madness,</p><p>even though her mind was lost in a forest of insanity, where demonic delusions threatened to possess her,</p><p>she still managed to cling onto her love for him.</p><p>Him and him alone.</p><p>Releasing a quivering breath, as if it required every ounce of his strength, he lowered his head in thought. It was time to visit her again.</p><p>After all, those flowers needed to be replaced as frequently as possible.</p><p>She deserved nothing less....</p><p>With a rose held carefully in one hand, he shuffled his way to the door. It was almost evening now, and he needed to spend his time with her.</p><p>He couldn’t be late in seeing her...</p><p>After all, she loved him so dearly...</p><p>And he loved her...</p><p>Every last part of her...</p><p>
  <i>”‘Til death do us part...”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>